


The Isis Heresy

by Evnogena



Series: The Isis Heresy Timeline [1]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And yet somehow less than some other fics I've seen in passing, Collaboration, Corruption, Everything else that I can't be bothered to tag at the moment, Exept Grimdark converted into Grimsmut, F/F, F/M, Fun, Futanari, Genderbending, Horus Heresy, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Multi, No Blood Related Pairings by my definition of the term, Original Character(s), Original Version On Wattpad, Other, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Same old 40k, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacles, Transformation, What Have I Done, lots of tags, uncontrollable urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evnogena/pseuds/Evnogena
Summary: In nigh on every universe, the milky way galaxy is home to nightmares incarnate. Men die pointless deaths, alien abominations howl in the dark recesses of space, and evil gods from beyond the mortal realm laugh in amusement at the carnage arrayed before them.This is one of the few timelines where things ended up panning out differently. A single choice made changed the fates of all. A new paradigm shift, and with it, an entirely new playing field was set.How will things turn out when passion lights up the darkness of the far future?Only time will tell.
Series: The Isis Heresy Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883038
Comments: 39
Kudos: 57





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I don't own this franchise" post. That said, some things that should be straightened out first.
> 
> This is an expanded upon revison/special edition of Shadow Trooper 2's Wattpad fic of the same name, which I help write. Some details might be different, some things might be added or subtracted,but it is overall the same. I made this to help promote it, so if you feel like you want the entire story right away and can't deal with the chapter waits then head on over to give the original version a read.
> 
> It is a pretty open fic, with us taking in suggestions and feedback whenever it is given. if you have any ideas you'd like to see implemented, criticisms you feel should be heard, or even a desire to help us write these stories then please just give me a message or leave a comment down below and we'll work things out from there.
> 
> This said, allow me to present the first chapter. Have fun.

'How tiresome.' Thought the Empress of Mankind.

Thoughts managed to drift idly through the mind of the predestined empress of mankind, regent of terra, proclaimed Omnissia of mars, and other such titles, the volume of which would take whole days to recite. Thoughts of inadequacy, thoughts of potential subversion, thoughts with regards to the endless drudgery that was governing her fledgling Imperium.

'The bothers of politics, the bothers of mortals. How weak of me, to even now think of…relief'.

The Empress summoned forth her incredible willpower to halt her stealthily wandering hands. Despite the gesture, her golden silky bed-sheets were still dampened by an unquenchable fire that burned within her. Sticky with sweat born of hesitation, or perhaps anticipation? She didn’t care to know which it was.

She was drained both psychically and mentally from recent events at the Noctis labyrinth. She’d had to tend to some flaws that’d appeared within the great containment area during old night, when she’d been cut off from the red planet, and monstrosities had roamed it’s surface unchecked. Hence, she’d had to rest and recover away from prying eyes that might spread word of a weakened Empress. She’d tried to commit to a full rejuvenating sleep, a week or two would do it, yet her hands were unruly in their idleness, and whenever she approached near to sleep, they traveled to her burning parts, eager to relieve her weariness in their own accursedly unproductive manner.

'When did I weaken? When did I once more allow that mortal weakness within my heart?'

She of course knew when it'd happened, why she'd once more been burdened with such compulsions.

'It was unavoidable,' she’d told herself this a million times. The fate destined to her now was not one of unfeeling coldness, like so many other glimmers of chilled fire she’d glimpsed with her matchless sight. Her flame now burned hotter than ever before, for in this timeline, that had been the only way forwards.

Sighing in defeat, she let her hands drift. 'Best be done with it now.'

Her hand drifted down her body, towards her nethermost regions. Without thought nor hesitation she grabbed hold of her masterfully crafted panties and proceeded to slide then down below her knees with a single fluid motion. Extending her rightmost index and middle finger, she drew a long breath as she proceeded to sensually rub her fingers over her lowermost lips, tenderly biting down on her lip so as to suppress a moan of intense pleasure.

Despite her tender efforts though, it wasn't enough for her unquenched fire. She picked up the pace, rubbing even faster and more intensely to the point of almost squealing. Overcome by the thirst for more, she turned to her side and spread her legs wide, sliding off her now useless undergarments all the way down to her ankle.

Now she sought to begin to truly test her quivering mess. First she slid a single finger deep inside of her, the strength of her lewd organ sucking it up greedily, needily. Wincing, she proceeded to pull it out, before jabbing it back in deep with a great amount of force. The act sent shockwaves throughout her body, and soon she was going at it at the pace of a bolter set to full auto. She had to bite down on a free offhand finger just to deny herself the indignity of moaning like some mortal harlot.

Yet even this was not enough.

She needed more, so she added a second finger to accompany the first, stretching out her needy walls to an entirely new degree. Slowly but surely, the pleasure was overwhelming the Empress, as she felt herself finally make strong headway towards an explosive climax. So close, yet more was needed, more than even her fingers could provide.

She stood for a moment, and for but a moment walked over to her ornate nightstand, and in just a moment's time grabbed a certain device of last resort from a locked box therein, and finished her walkabout in that very same second long moment, returning to rest upon her golden bed sheets.

It was a simple yet complex mechanism of her own design, one that's functionality went far above the head's of simple mortal minds. She thumbed an activation rune with her slickened index finger, and the machine spirit awoke with a hearty buzzing of vibration. The head of the machine vibrated in a lively manner, as if knowledgeable of the act it was about to take part in.

First she pressed it up against her clit, and the first murmured moans throughout her whole session escaped her lips. She tried her best to stifle them as the buzzing machine worked over her sensitive button, to no avail. Instead, they only grew louder as she moved on to the main course. No longer satisfied with easing herself, she plunged the soft vibrating golden rod deep into her core. She moved it in an out at a steady pace, now moaning unabashed as the machine worked over her most private and sensitive areas. Her moans grew loud as her quivering walls resonated with the machine's vibrations, till they grew too intense for even her to bear. Thrusting the device in and out at a quickened pace, she was awash with heat as her muscles clenched around the device, her mind going blank as she cried out in the wake of her rapturous climax.

Shuddering with release, the full force of her unbridled passion was swallowed up by the raging inferno that was her caged desires. The heat engulfed her in blissful waves, stronger than any human could fathom. Too strong to bear, the noble empress of the Imperium slumped into unconsciousness, in a most unflattering display of wet sticky sheets, her lowermost area drooling from the effort, bereft of any covering. Her strength had left her, and she didn't even have the energy left to pull her panties pack up to hide her shame.

Her mind wandered in her sleep, spurred on by her last conscious thoughts. They drifted to the origin of her greatest creations, and the spark that ignited her long dried up sense of carnal indulgence. A time wherein she was no Empress, merely Revelation in human form. Her mind drifted to Molech…


	2. Journey to the Centre of the Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smutless. It only has plot, plot-points, character introductions and narrative setup for the future. This will not be a common occurence, but it will happen from time to time when and where necesary. 
> 
> Obligatory 'please comment down below' request. It actually does really help with morale and shows that I'm not just wasting my time with this venture.
> 
> Enough authorial ramblings. Onto the fic itself.

Clad in the loose tan robes of a simple pilgrim, the being known as Revelation eagerly approached their long long sought out objective, flanked by an accompaniment of loyal perpetual comrades.

This was it, the day all their hard work paid off, the day that they would throw the first great blow in the great empyrean war that was to come.

The structure stood looming in the dusk, imposingly weathered by the passage of time. The old alien architecture fizzled and crackled with unnatural energies and exotic runes which covered the gate glowed dimly, their baleful light serving to illuminate the intricate web of cracks which had formed on the great warp gate despite the sheer masterwork of its design, the cost of surviving an uncountable amount of years without failure.

‘Let us begin’ Thought Revelation as their bodily form shifted in preparation of the most important stealth mission of their life. Musculature waned, replaced by slim athletic flesh. Revelation had done this trick countless times in their past, trading raw power for a more subtle bodily configuration whenever sheer strength was off the table.

‘Though I suppose this will be the last time. After this, if I...no, when I succeed, there will be no more need for subtlety. The war will begin in earnest, and strength will be all that matters till the final battle is had’

Revelation sighed as her form finally stabilized. This would be her last task as nothing more than an exceptionally powerful perpetual. What came after, who she’d even become after, she couldn’t fully grasp despite her unparalleled future sight. Even so, she would not hesitate in the face of her intimidating destiny. Whatever her fate would be, whatever she would become, it did not matter. For the sake of humanity she’d trade her own without hesitation.

"Stand back my companions” instructed Revelation as she forced the warp gate to fully open with the full unrestrained might of her psychic prowess.

In a moment it was done. Reality buckled, the air thickened with the power of the warp, fell voices cried out from the nascent portal opening, then in one fell swoop it stabilized. Revelation gazed on in satisfaction, all had gone according to her expectations. Now all that was left was to walk through, and begin her final mortal journey.

“May your journey be swift and your return glorious!” cried out a familiar voice from the crowd of misfit immortals gathered behind Revelation. She turned back to look upon them, it was Alivia Sureka who’d spoken, a well looking female with a fierce penchant for confrontation, and completely devoted to the cause of human ascension.

Revelation nodded her approval. ‘I must remember her for later’ she thought to herself, ‘she may yet prove to be quite useful in the days to come’.

Drinking in the sight of her companions and committing their gathered faces to memory, Revelation turned from them towards the portal, ready to begin her journey. She walked into the crackling maw of warp energy without so much as a sound.

As matter met the condensed stuff of souls the veil of reality was lifted, and Revelation found herself not on the planet of Molech, but waking through a strange cavernous maze of epileptic light towards an uncertain destination. The future regent of Terra stumbled around at first, trying to find good footing, testing the passageway for its stability, doing her best to resist the tides of the warp battering against her form in a futile attempt to reduce her to nothingness. </p>

<p>Caution can never be too liberal within the treacherous currents of the immaterial, a lesson that Revelation had learnt well from a lifetime spent dabbling in the matters of this accursed realm. So it was that she pressed onward with great care, always focused on what lay in front of her next step, doing her best to filter out the bizarre wonders constantly lurking on the edge of her peripheral vision.

Revelation witnessed many passing horrors in that impossible to measure span of time wandering, along with uncounted wonders. Some she would later try to recall, hoping to gleam nuggets of useful information from regarding the deep warp. Others would remain buried, lest they threaten to erode her mind. 

Only one constant was felt throughout her journey though, a concerning certainty that Revelation kept in the back of her mind with grim unease. Hungry eyes staring at her from behind, filled to the brim with Malice, constantly following her as she trudged through the impossible pathway towards her objective. Those eyes were accompanied sporadically by fell whispers, spouting off warnings and pleas and offers most tempting. Yet Revelation gritted her teeth and ignored them wholesale, for the things of the warp were the enemies of man, and hence deserved no heed.

Eventually, after what had felt to Revelation like an eternity of timeless wandering, she finally reached her prize. A blind spot in existence, the clear path that lay in the heart of the deep warp, the well of unfathomable power which even the so called gods of chaos feared to dabble with. It sat plainly in a prismatic featureless expanse of solidified nothingness, like a miniature quasar at the heart of existence itself. Some had called it the akashic records, the more scientifically minded knew it as the ascension point, the pessimistic few attributed such names as ‘Tartarus’ to the majestic sight that lay before humanity's greatest psycher.

Revelation knew it by its most accurate name though. It was a name she’d discovered in her quest to free mankind from the yoke of godly manipulation.

The well of eternity.

It stood proud amidst the theoretically existent terrain, the centerpiece to a grand display incomprehensible to mortal minds. Revelation deftly approached like a moth towards a flame, careful to remain as obscured as possible amidst the theoretical geography. While anything that could be watching would no doubt see her as an irrelevant gnat she wasn't going to leave humanities future to chance, no matter how good of a chance it might be.

Growing steadily closer she thought over her plan constantly in the back of her mind. It was the height of flawless simplicity: she would approach the well, skim it for some sliver of the Old Ones knowledge, and then flee back to the entrance prize in hand. If possible she’d try to take away as much untainted warp energy as possible from the area, but she could do without that boon if need be.

Revelation had gone over the scenario millions of times in her head, all in preparation for this day of truth. She thought she’d left nothing unaccounted for, that every potential risk had been measured, gauged, and carefully weighed for the maximum possible net benefit for humanity. She’d even been careful to travel through the pathways with backwards chronology in mind, so as to arrive at the perfect time to initiate her plan.

She had been careful to arrive at the well during the time period wherein Tzeentch was at the height of his power, his omnipotent spell staff still unbroken, and the other gods still suppressed by its sheer might. Tzeentch himself had but one moment of laxity during this period, when he’d sent daemon after daemon into the well to try and acquire the secrets of time itself. Thus was Tzeentch made completely oblivious to any other matter that might otherwise be caught in his expansive gaze.

Revelation scoffed at the arrogant display of the sorcerer god. All that power and yet the changer of ways still craved more. Never before nor after would the shepherd of humanity bare witness to such absolute proof of the chaos gods collective madness, their quenchless thirst for more.

Yet, a belligerent voice signaled in an instant that something was terribly wrong. 

“WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE, GRAND TRICKSTER OF CHEAP TACTICS!!!” boomed an angry, wrathful voice. One that was instantly recognizable to Revelation as the sum of all violence condensed to an audible pitch. 

‘Khorne!? No, that's impossible! Only Tzeentch should be present at this time? Why is Khorne here!?!?’ thought Revelation in as panicked a manner as was still possible for her enlightened state of mind.

Revelation immediately hid herself from view, cloaking herself in purity so fine that it refracted the warp back into itself, not unlike a finely tuned cloaking field. It was a measure that would buckle at any sort of close scrutiny, yet one that would otherwise give Revelation some peace of mind as she scrambled to make sense of this unexpected occurrence. 

‘I’ll need to halt my advance for now, at least until Khorne leaves. I can’t risk moving while he’s here, the odds of success just aren’t good enough with those two lingering around the well.’ decided Revelation, as she turned her ears towards their burgeoning conversation.

“I knew something was amiss." spoke Tzeentch with many voices. "What a fool you are, Khorne, to rush headlong into the business of your better. Now scurry off, my matters at this time do not concern you, and I will not be distracted at this critical juncture.”

No sooner had the Changer of Ways spoken, than a hearty chuckle echoed throughout the warp. The heaving laughter of a being with no end of joy, despite its grotesque body. Yet in its wake existed a lesser, more subtle, more shrill laugh of amusement. A faint feminine sound, one that flowed like honey through the ears, enough to be distinguishable over the plague father’s mirthful bellowing.

Revelation didn’t need to risk blowing her cover to understand the new development at hand. The loud heavy footfalls of Nurgle’s massive body told her everything she needed to know. Along with the subtle ringing of every one of Slaanesh’s deft steps.

“Oh, what is wrong, oh powerful Architect of Fate? Has something gone amiss with your oh so precious plans?” cooed the mocking dulcet voice of Slaanesh.

“I think something has. Ha ha ha! To think your schemes would sour so pleasingly rancid. It brings a tear to my eye to see the day” Bellowed out the plague father in a mirthful grungy tone, choking on his every bemused laugh.

A loud scoff silenced the other two, filled with primordial rage. Khorne’s wrathful footfalls made the very ground shake, the fury palpable in every step.

“I did not come here of my own choice, trickster! I’ll say it again! Why have you brought us here! Why did you call us to this worthless pit!?”

Silence somehow managed to ensue for a good few seconds, before Tzeentch spoke his tactfully thought out reply.

“I did not call you here, you brainless oaf. If you must know, I am here to deal with matters concerning my attendant, Kairos.” said Tzeentch, audibly annoyed with the unexpected intrusions.

‘So, Kairos is still in the well of eternity then? That gives me less time than I’d like.’ thought Revelation, re-examining her prospects for success. She surely still had time to get to the well so long as the gods left quickly enough, but it would cut things close to a concerning degree.

Moreover, she found herself concerned with Tzeentch’s notable lack of composition. He was still his arrogant self, but now she noticed a hint of discontentment that surely ran deeper than simple annoyance. Whatever this was, it was clear to her that Tzeentch was just as confused about this situation as she was. Revelation could only hope that whatever was happening would be to humanity's benefit and the Forces of Chaos’s detriment, though she knew to temper such hopes. For in this grim dark future... to trust in fleeting optimistic hopes was to admit defeat to the horrors beyond the stars.

“Ha, saddened by the passing of a mere attendant I see!” Roared Khorne with a mix of amusement and disgust. “You pitiful worm, I always knew you were a spineless weakling!”

“Now now, I see this as an absolute win” Spoke Nurgle with his phlegm filled throat. “I say you talk over your loss, Tzeentch. If Kairos is lost, then there is surely no hope of his return. Grieve, let despair into your heart, and accept the reality of his passing. Do these things and more, and I promise you a sense of closure. No, I guarantee it!”

Revelation didn’t need to see Nurgle’s face to picture the stretched grin spread across his mouth. It was a true testament to Tzeentch’s status as the most thoughtful of the gods that he didn’t even make a noise in anger over his hated rival’s provocations.

“Perhaps Tzeentch’s toy is merely broken” said Slaanesh as they cut into the conversation at hand. “ Oh, but don’t despair Tzeentch. Even a broken toy can still be fun, if you know how to use it. I could show you how if you’d like…” The prince of pleasure left their words hanging intentionally, the implications were obvious to all within the area.

Revelation sighed as she made herself comfortable in her hiding spot. She hadn’t imagined she’d end up witness to a bout of cosmic bickering like this. To think her hated enemies could act so childish. It was almost demoralizing to see the objects of her hatred squabble like children. Far from the picture of dignified savage power dynamics she’d envisioned for countless years until this point.

Tzeentch scoffed at the words of his fellow gods, clearly still focused by and large on the well. “Kairos will return” said Tzeentch. “That is what I saw, that is what I envisioned. Kairos must return, there is no other possibility to be had”

“My my, that isn’t at all like you Tzeentch” Spoke a new voice from behind Revelation’s hiding spot, a voice dripping with malicious intent. “The master of multiple choice can only see one possibility eh, that must be very dull for you. Here, let me fix that, and give you a new potential to play with!”

Revelation soon recognized the tone, along with the feeling of hateful eyes staring into the back of her head, despite her attempts to shield herself from sight. ‘That phantom menace from the tunnel...it followed me?’ thought Revelation, her mind screaming at her to flee now before things took a turn for the worse. Her body trembled, and her eyes widened as she came to realize just what this new arrival was.

“So this was your doing, Outcast god.” spoke a calmed Tzeentch. “For a moment, I was concerned that something truly meddlesome was interfering with our affairs”

Khorne howled with rage as Nurgle and Slaanesh contented themselves with different flavors of amused laughter. “Malal! How dare you return!” roared Khorne. “I will split you in twain for this scheme!”

Malal scoffed in the face of Khorne's bluster. “Never shall I win, never shall we lose. You arrogant curs, you still think you are the supreme beings, that nothing could possibly threaten you! You still think you can exclude me from my rightful place of power! I, the strongest of you all, the true embodiment of chaos unrestrained!”

Heavy footfalls thudded across the landscape, as Malal began to advance towards the other gods. The similarly heavy steps of Khorne echoing out in tandem, ready to meet the outcast in the glory of battle.

“Do you think I’d risk my destruction so lightly, coming here!” Malal continued to rant. “Of course I wouldn’t, not after what I have come to learn about that thing" Malal pointed a crooked finger towards the well of eternity.  
"I have learned of the true power that it holds deep within, power that will cement my rightful place among you cretins! This choice was a difficult one, a risky one, but now that I am here your fates are sealed! Cower in terror over the madness that I shall unleash upon the warp, for your time of reckoning has come! This journey will be worth it, and you will all be humbled before me like the self important mongrels that you are!”

The footsteps turned into an active earthquake as Malal began to sprint. Revelation felt a shockwave wash over her hiding spot as Khorne missed his attempt to strike at the god of anarchy, hitting the conceptual floor instead with the full force of his mighty weapon.

Then everything went white, as a terrible sound echoed from the depths of the well of eternity, followed by a wave of unrestrained force which sent Revelation flying from her hiding spot. She tumbled across the landscape, unharmed thanks to her perpetual nature, and unseen thanks to the sight currently absorbing all the present gods attention.

She looked forwards in abject horror, as Malal’s scarred arms forced their way into the well of souls.

“Did you really think me incapable of finding a way to truly break chaos upon itself!” Screamed out Malal as their body became subject to forces well beyond what even Revelation could comprehend. “You fools! Soon this place shall become a nexus of carnal emotions! Reality will shudder with a new birth scream as I break myself with glorious ascension! Soon the impossible impossibility shall consume you all, for our dear predecessors are due to return!”

As Malal’s black and white body descended further into the well, it felt as if the very warp itself were screaming out in stress and pain at his impossible act. Soon more literal screams became audible, originating from the well itself. First a black clawed hand emerged from the well, followed by a white one. Then Malal’s head emerged from the well, his hands splitting apart the chasm of boundless power.

“That insane fool! He’s enduring the swirl of the well through sheer hatred alone!” Remarked a surprised Tzeentch, who began to back away from the center of power.

“Impressive…” Was all the blood god could muster to say at the beautiful display of unbridled rage set before him. A single crimson tear shed at the bloodcurdling sight.

“Damn, this is bad” muttered Revelation as she ran to find new cover before things escalated further.

As Malal widened the rift in the well further, Revelation began to make out rapidly growing forms, forms which soon sprang forth from the opening that Malal had provided them. Four distinctive figures frantically pulled themselves free from the depths of Tartarus, ready once more to ravish all of creation.

The first was a lumbering mess of writhing tentacles. It had a general humanoid outline, but the degree to which the tentacles covered it made its true nature impossible to determine. It unsettled Revelation as it moved to gain distance away from the well, its form seeming to constantly shift as the tentacles which covered it writhed around.

The second creature to emerge could have been mistaken for a child by a less learned individual. Its size was small, and it seemed impossibly pristine and innocent. Pristine white robes covered his body, with the only oddity being the black in the clothing that covered his lower regions. The only imperfection in its pristine form were its eyes, which were awash with epileptic color, and had disturbingly thin pupils.

The third to emerge was a hunched beast of flames with a bony snout. The thing crawled out of the well with jerky savage motions. Ashen prints were left in its wake with every step, before the flames which covered its body turned blue. The fire froze over, the ground below its feet began to frost. Until the flames once more grew bright and orange, the cycle of rebirth repeated ad infinitum.

The final entity to emerge seemed to be a formless mass of some gelatinous substance. It streaked energetically across the floor, clearly eager to be free of the well of eternity. It quickie bunched up once well away from the rift and shifted, taking the form of some kind of esoteric bird. Looking around as it flew upwards, it seemed content it its surroundings, and perched itself upon the shoulder of the childlike entity.

“FREEDOM!” chanted all of the freed entities in unison, reveling in their long dreampt escape from that timeless prison.

Tzeentch stood agape as some realization dawned on the Changer of Ways.  
“Malal you fool! Do you even understand what it is you have just unleashed!?” Screamed out the fearful god of sorcery.

“Of course I know what I’m doing!” Roared Malal as he managed to wrench himself free of the well’s currents with the aid of the new arrivals. “I have unleashed true chaos upon the immaterium. Chaos which will envelop chaos itself!”

“We shall see” bellowed Khorne as he hefted his weapon upon his shoulders, walking confidently towards the closest of these new warp entities. Then without a moment's hesitation he gripped the weapon readily in both hands and went from walking to running, charging towards the menace that had been summoned forth by Malal from the deepest pit of the warp.

Slaanesh leaned back and began cooing sensually, rubbing themselves over in excitement. Nurgle could only stare at the new threat quizzically, while Tzeench began weaving a tapestry of incalculably powerful spells as fast as his many limbs could manage.

‘With any luck, Malal will have just done my job for me’ Though Revelation with half hearted optimism, hoping beyond hope that Malal’s plan here was some elaborate attempt at mutually assured destruction. Even so, with the gods' full attention towards the clash, she made her move and began weaving through the torn up conceptual landscape towards the well of eternity. Always sure to keep an eye trained on the situation at hand, just in case their attention might turn away from the spectacle before them.

“Take this you weakling!” cried Khorne as he finally got into range of his target, the tentacled first entity. Bringing down the weapon with a massive crash the air vibrated with the sheer force of the impact.

Yet it didn’t make so much as a dent in the ever shifting body of the monster.

Before Khorne could regain his footing, the creature sprang on him as a predator towards its hapless prey. Its tentacles surged out of its body and covered Khorne completely, entrapping the chaos god in a cocoon of its fleshy appendages, from which not even the hulking frame of Khorne could break free.

“By the 34th rite, by the 63’rd path, I have achieved the destruction of chaos! Victory is already at hand fool, now prepare to embrace just what that entails” spoke Malal, a satisfactory grin splitting across his leering mouth at the sight of the first of many humiliations coming his enemies way.

In a moment the tentacles became engulfed in an ominous light, constricting as tightly around Khorne’s massive body as possible. A pillar of light erupted from the cocoon of tentacles, as they constricted more and more, shrinking down the cocoon to a far smaller size than it had once been. A good deal smaller than Khorne’s bodily dimensions.

‘Did...could it be? Could it have killed Khorne?’ Thought Revelation, caught in a wave of such sheer shock and awe that even she couldn’t bear to tear her eyes away from it, despite her pressing mission.

Then the tentacles began to recede, regaining a humanoid appearance, and revealing Khorne’s fate. The blood god stood nude, dazed, unconscious of the surrounding area. Khorne began to mutter something, before jumping back from the tone of the noises that had emerged from Khorne’s own throat.

“What, what have you done to me?!” screamed out Khorne in abject horror. The blood god had looked downwards in an attempt to find the great sword that had dropped moments ago, only to be greeted with the sight of her new breasts. The now female god of battle could only look on in frozen horror, as the tentacle creature started advancing slowly towards its prey.


	3. Khorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter was worth the wait

Khorne stood there with the unmistakable figure of a woman, trying desperately to heft up the great sword she'd dropped before her change, now seemingly too big or heavy for her to properly carry.

"What have you done to me!" screamed Khorne, as she finally became aware of her newly minted womanhood.

Once the very image of war torn brutality, now Khorne was what could only be described as fiercely beautiful. Only the decent amount of defined musculature on her shapely frame gave away her origins as a powerful warrior.

Her red skin was lustrous, her black hair flowed gently in an invisible breeze. Yet the fierce horns that crowned her head and the seething yellow eyes which burned with fiery anger both stood in contrast to her conventionally beautiful frame.

And beautiful it was, even by Revelation's standards. Her whole body was shapely and smooth, voluptuous even. Though her abdominals and her arm and leg muscles veered away from the traditional standards of female beauty, her large chest and butt were surely enough to set a fire of envy into even the sturdiness mortal heart.

'This...what?' Thought Revelation as she tried to process the sight. The situation she'd found herself was absurd enough to be mistaken for a dream.

"You bastard! I'll split you head to groin, tear our your entrails, and use them to decorate my skull throne!" Yelled out Khorne as she finally managed to have her great sword up and onto her shoulders, struggling to balance the now oversized weapon. Her furious gaze was fixed upon the tentacle entity, a gaze that would make any other creature step back in caution.

Yet it only continued its advance, now flexing its extended tentacles in anticipation of what was to come. Khorne raised her weapon defiantly with all her might and charged anew at her foe, using her momentum to keep the sword up high, aiming it at where she assumed the tentacle entity's head would be.

The creature didn't shirk at this development either, its every step exuding a carnel menace that was palpable to each and every onlooker. It was so tense, the outcome was so obvious, that even Revelation found a strange sense of pity welling up inside her for the Blood God.

Once more Khorne got within range of her foe, and once more she heaved her weapon with all her might. Yet the creatue didn't even allow it to hit. All at once many tentacles shot out of its chest and entangled the bladez as its main body sidestepped the blow. Then with a twist and a jerk the greatsword was send skidding across the floor.

"Your path is aggression" spoke the creature in an otherworldly echoing cadence. "That which is done in primal heat. How fierce you are, you will make good prey. Now give me a satisfying struggle. It will make thing small the more pleasurable when you finally cave in to your hidden desires."

Khorbe didn't even look like she could hear the creature. The moment her sword was flung away she took a backstep, before surging forwards with as powerful of a forward jab as she could manage, aimed squarely at the spot the tentacle entity was speaking from. It simply gripped her arm in motion with what seemed to be an arm, which split apart and wrapping tentacles around her own arm to restrain her.

Then all of a sudden it's back exploded into a mess of unfurled tendrils which writhed with pent up energy. They surged towards Khorne, constricting around her legs and arms tightly, rendering her immobile.

"Stop playing around" spoke Malal from a distance, a hint of frustration on his voice. "Remember our deal, now hurry up and give Khorne what _she_ deserves."

A grumble was the creature's only respons as it hosted her up into the air, positioned in front of all the onlookers. Her face turned pink with embarrassment as the tentacles slowly spread her legs and arms apart, showing off her new assets for all those gathered around her to see.

"My my, what a wonderful change for the better" said Slaanesh as she licked her lips in pleasure at the sight of her rival's humiliation.

The comment infuriated Khorne, who made the tentacles buckle with all her strength as she attemptes to close her arms and legs around her sensitive new parts. All in a vain hope of at least denying her eternal rival the pleasure of getting off on her humiliation.

Yet her rage only lasted long enough to grant her a brief reprisal. Despite all her hatred a strong coordinated jerk from the binding tentacles was enough to spread her arms and legs back out.

"Why....why can I not resist! Why!? Who are you to humiliate me like this!? You cretin, you worthless clump of worms! How dare you!" Khorne raged, tears of red now welling up in her eyes, tears born of anger toward seeing in a helpless position for the first time in her life. Her cries rang on deaf ears though. Without a moments hesitation the creature silenced the Blood God by wrapping two new tentacles tightly around her throat.

"Don't worry Khorne, this is just the first part of my revenge for being exiled!" Cackled Malal as the creature it had summoned brought two new tentacles up to Khornes chest, hovering suspenseful over her breast.

"The real fun will be seeing you give in to what you hate the most. Pleasure."

The Blood God completely at its mercy, the entity began its tender minustrations by wrapping two tentacles around Khorne's boobs, squeezing them tightly. The tips of the tentacles were frantically rubbing poking and pinching on her nipples, a coordinated act which only served to spread the pinkish blush that had surfaced on her face

Khorne frantically squirmed in place as she tried to deal with the new intense sensation. She rocked about suspended by the tentacles, her chest heaving uncontrollably with pure pleasure.

"Your power...I cannot... understand? W-what is this!!" Khorne struggled to speak. "Ah...I feel...this feels... N-no, this is wrong, make it stop!"

Yet even as the beast rubbed her nippels with those many small stuck together tendrils, a new instrument of pleasure was rising from the groin of the tentacle entity. One far larger and more thick than all the others. It slowly extended down from behind Khorne's backside, before curling up to point at the moist, light red vaginal lips of the blood god.

Then in a moment it shot upwards with alarming speed, skidding upwards in between her folds, before snaking its way along the surface of her body until it came to rest on the base of her chin.

For a moment the tentacles around her throat relaxed, long enough for a squeal of pleasure to escape her lips as her hips bucked back powerfully at the feeling of the tentacle shaft rubbing against it.

Khorne's hips jerked back enough at feeling the appendage wedged between her lower lips to cause the tentacles gripping her legs to loosen for but a moment. Then more tentacles shot out of the entities back to reinforce its hold on her. No doubt in preparation for its future debauchery.

"I...will...end...you!" Moaned Khorne as she forced the words out of her mouth, unable to hide her body's overwhelmingly positive reaction to the tentacles that were currently ravishing it.

Then the long, thick, girthy tentacle wedged between her vaginal folds and her breasts snaked itself up and into her mouth, shoving itself down her throat with a wet popping sound. The thing stretched her mouth to its brim, and as its upper part pumped itself in and out of her mouth, the lower shaft continued to rub and slide up and down her new and sensitive vaginas surface.

"To think that I would find anything morbid" spoke Nurgle aloud at the sight of Khorne bouncing around suspended by the tentacles, at their complete and total mercy.

For once Revelation could only find herself agreeing with the opinion of a Chaos God. What was occurring before them all was a sight beyond possibility.

"Says...you...ah!" Muttered Slaanesh as she watched the scene intently. She'd given herself up to her own carnal desires at the sight, her fingers buried to the brim inside of her wet dripping pussy.

"The best is yet to come Slaanesh" said Mala, smiling his wide crooked smile. "We've yet to reach the best part. And though I hate you just as much as I hate Khorne, I can at least appreciate that your getting as much out of this display as I am. Now why don't we dispense with the warmup and head towards the main course"

Emboldened by Malal's words, the tentacles took this as their cue to finish up. Going at a pace many times faster than before Khorne could only endure the onslaught as they went into overdrive. In, out, in, out, in, out. The tentacle snugly resting between her vaginal folds and breasts finally slowed, then pumped uncontrollably inside Khorne's mouth. The tentacles around her beast stopped their ministrations yet still remained fixed to their position ready to resume at a moments notice.

As the tentacle pulled out of her mouth, a deluge of corked up ichor leaked out of the Blood God's throat, who in turn struggled to cough it out. Yet in moments the tentacles around her throat tightened harder than they ever had before. Startled, Khorne didn't even realize that she had swallowed till the act had been completed. An audible gulping sound echoed throughout the area, and at last all but the tentacles around her bosom receeded.

Korner sat dazed on the ground, swaying dizziness as she tried to make sense of what'd just happened to her. Her nether regions still twitched, wet with excitement, while a swathe of the tentacle creature's gunk had spilled across her body when the tentacle had removed itself.

Silently as if in a trance, Khorne picked herself up drunkenly and tried to find her footing. She touched her vagina testingly and pulled back like a hand that'd just unwittingly touched a burning stove, her hips shaking at the stimulation. Covered in her own juiced she brought her coated fingertips to her face, observing it quizzically. Then she took a deep a deep breath in and out through the nose, her eyes narrowing longingly at the wonderful cent of her womanhood and the wafting smell of the tentacle creatures spunk which had drizzled across her face and mouth. 

Without thinking her tongue came out of her mouth and licked up the remaining gunk around her lips, ingestion it slowly with a look of deep satisfaction

Then a loud cry broke through Khorne's sensual daze, as she turned to gaze upon the heavily panting form of Slaanesh, her fingers deep inside of her pussy, a puddle of purple juices pooling down below her legs.

"Ah. Do you finally get it Khorne?" Slaanesh inquired. " Do you finally understand the wonders of pleasure, and how useless raw might is before it?"

Khorne shot Slaanesh a look that could boil blood, and started walking towards the Goddess of Pleasure.

"If I am to die this day, humiliated and weak, I will at least die with the satisfaction of having finally wrung the life out of your dainty feeble neck!" Yelled Khorne as she tried to charge Slaanesh.

Only to be halted as the tentacle creature yanked the tentacles still comfortably squeezing the blood God's bosom, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground back first with an anticlimactic yelp.

"Slaanesh will have her turn, don't worry, I'll promise you that at least. But I'm afraid you aren't done with your date yet! Finish her!" Demanded Malal, the tentacle creature replying with a half hearted shrug.

Tendrils wrapped around the arms and legs of Khorne as the tentacle beast took its proper position behind her spread and bent over bottom, positioned so that the onlookers could still see her virgin pussy and puckered asshole plain as day.

The tendrils around her breasts finally released, yet Khorne would not get a moments break. Immediately after they wrapped around her waist, giving the tentacle beast an even firmer hold on her posterior. Then they lifted her spread hindquarters right up to the creatures groin and pulled her hips towards its pelvis as much as possible.

Her face strained under the effort to keep quiet as her raised up butt tightly hugged the creatures pelvis, hugging its grand groin appendage tightly between the Blood God's buttcheeks. Meanwhile her sensitive breasts were squished firmly against the floor, once again causing Khorne to squirm at the sensation.

The tentacle creature slid its compacted appendage up and down the snug embrace of Khorne's butt, before getting bored of the act and pulling back to test her vagina with a proud of its tentacle tip. The act caused Khorne to let out a pitiful whimper as she was unable to pull away from the creature.

Khorne couldn't move, couldn't even put up a vain attempt at resistance as the crotch tentacle pushed harder and harder against the wet entrance to her insides.

"So tense" croaked a voice from within the tentacles. "Relax those mighty muscles so I can give you what you want"

"I, I do not want...that!" Squeaked Khorne, a tone of abject horror palpable in her refutation. It is all she can do to beg for mercy, something that minutes ago would've been an impossibility in her mind. Khorne, the notorious Blood God of Chaos, begging for mercy.

"But you do want this?" asserted the tentacle beast. "Why else would you hold back your great strength?"

Khorne's pitch rose ever higher as the tentacle put more pressure on her virgin pussy, trying to breach her walls.

"Hold back! Y-you bastard! I have not held back, you are just stronger, and I without my strength!" Refuted Khorne, angered at the assertion.

A low chuckle came out from the tentacle beast, seemingly amused by her display of futile defiance. "I will admit you were temporarily fatigued by the change, but you adapted soon enough. If you really wanted to you would have closed your legs to my advances. But your attempts were half hearted, weak. You let me pull the back, you let me pleasure you. That is the truth!"

"N-no, no! I don't...I don't... D-damn you! That can't be true!" Spoke Khorne, desperately trying to believe herself above carnal temptation.

As if offended, the tentacle beast pulled back somewhat, relaxing its grip on Khorne.

"Believe that lie all you want... it won't change anything. Once your core essence accepts my seed this denial and shame of yours will be a thing of the past. Now be a good girl and believe that you are truly helpless, so I can give you what you've always desired deep down. Do it, give in you helpless whore '"

Then, before Khorne could eek out another word of protest, the creature's crotch tentacle slammed into Khorne's vagina. Its round bulbous ribbed tip pushed hard on the tight entrance of her cunt.

"I'm...I-I'm not! N-not a-a-ah! I'm...I'm...I'm-" Khorne tried to mutter out words of defiance, but all that existed her mouth were squeals tainted with pleasure. Her nude form was dripping with red sweat at the intense sensation, and she closed her eyes tight as she felt the tentacle tip push hard against her virgin entrance.

Her butt looked like it was having a seizure as it pushed and rubbed against the tentacle that was trying to take Khorne's virginity. It was barely held in place by the many tentacles that were wrapped around it, such were its violent and powerful motions.

"Those hips of yours are telling a different story!" Mocked Malal. " Now would you mind saying that clearly for us in the back! We couldn't quite hear you over that slutty squeeing of yours!"

Then Khorne's tightly shut eyes opened, and it was as if a dam had burst. Tears of red in her eyes, she gave her response for all to hear.

"I'm...I'm a whore now...aren't I?"

All of a sudden Khorne squealed in delight as the large tentacle slammed deeply against her cunt, this time managing to penetrate her, getting so deep inside her vaginal canals that it's tip managed to slam against her cervix.

"Ah, victory at last" Gloated the tentacle beast. "A good struggle, but everyone folds in the end"

Khorne screamed in uncontrollable delight as the tentacle pushed in and pulled out of her. With each powerful thrust she further lost her composure, further gave into what was being freely offered to her. Before she knew it Khorne's hips began bucking with every thrust, desperate to squeeze more and more out of the beast's mighty appendage.

"Wha-what's happening?" Stuttered Khorne "My hips, they're moving on their own?!"

"Sure they are, it couldn't be that you are actually enjoying this." Suggested Malal, wheezing in amusement at Khorne's willful denial.

Korner winced as the creature upped the speed, its tentacle shoving itself in and out of her cunt now like a jackhammer, causing a satisfying splash of the Blood God's red juices with each impact into her soaking wet snatch.

"I-I-I'm only like this b-b-because you made m-me like this!" Said Khorne, trying to justify her actions. "I'm n-not myself any..any... oh fuck, MORE!"

The tentacle beast accepted Khorne's request. As Khorne continued bucking off of the tentacle creature's massive groin appendage the thing slid the mess of tendrils that composed the shapes of its arms under her breast, grabbing ahold of them and squeezing and tweaking their nipples vigorously. A surprise act which made Khorne moan sensually. Then it lifted her upwards with the tentacles around her breasts pushing up and the ones around her hips keeping her in place.

A new tentacle sprouted out from its head, shoving itself right down her mouth. While another crotch tentacle formed below her, sickening itself over the waterfall of juices below her vagina before mercilessly penetrated her asshole, causing her hips to buck wildly as the two tentacles piston pumped both of her holes. Lastly, a tiny tentacle detached from its groin appendage and clamped down on her clit, playing with it aimlessly, an act which only drove Khorne wilder.

Her eyes, once filled with nothing but hatred, had well and truly emptied by this point. They went cross-eyed and unfocused, as she lost herself in the sensual haze that was her every hole getting violated.

Her ass and tits were jelly before the tentacle beast's viscious assault. All of the onlookers felt a feeling of utter horror at the sight as it seemed to them that Khorne was being fucked so hard that she was forgetting her hatred of pleasure. With every thrust she was slowly forgetting who she was, or rather who she used to be. All that mattered to her now was feeling her every orifice geting stretched out and her every pleasure nub being squeezed and rubbed in just the right way.

At long last the tentacle beast finally began to slow its pace. Its many tentacles jerked and spasmed uncontrollably, losing their previous rhythmic precision.  
"Its finally time" it said to her. "Say goodbye to everything you used to be. Now take it, take it all!"

Then without warning or hesitation the beast let loose inside of Khorne, flooding her every hole to the brim with its thick creamy fluids. Her throat eagerly guzzled it down while her hips milked the beast for every single drop. Then finally the tentacle beast's tentacles went limp, causing Khorne to fall gently to the floor.

"Farewell Blood God, I always hated you" said Malal as it looked at the crumpled form of Khorne, lying in a puddle of her own sweat blood, and juices.

"And hello to you, Khorne reborn, a God of rape, perversion and submission. I hope you enjoy your new existence to the fullest. Truly I do, because the more you do the greater the dishonor that small part of you which remains unchanged will feel." Malal commented.

Khorne final dealt with, the onlooker, aside from Slaanesh, began to feel very self conscious as they noticed the burning gazes of the remaining entities fixed squarely upon them. They looked hungry, starved of sensation from their long imprisonment in the well. And if the tentacle one was anything to go by, then they each had the power to make sure they ended up satisfied.

Revelation took a moment to wonder how humanity would deal with here new threats? If they could so easily subjugate the great enemy what hope did mortal folk have?

'No matter' she thought, determination still ablaze in her heart. 'We will persevere, there is no other path to be taken. We will endure this new menace and all that will come after it"

As Revelation began to skirt around the gods towards the well, taking every careful precaution to stay unnoticed, she noticed the face of Slaanesh. It was flush with tears of joy at the sighr of Khorne's perverted form.

"Such a beautiful sight" Slaanesh muttered, still pawing thoughtlessly at her crotch area. "Look at you now Khorne, a true rival to me at last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter. Say literally whatever you want to say about it, just knowing that people are enjoying these posts is enough to keep me motivated and wanting to continue working on them.


	4. Nurgle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you can. It let's me know that I'm not just screaming into the void here with this story. Because it do really feel like that sometimes despite everything. Actions and words do speak so much louder than statistics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The area around the Blood God's disgraced form became filled with unease. Nurgle exchanged a knowing look to Tzeentch, who even now was putting his moniker as the Changer of Ways to good use, modifying his own form drastically to try and remove exploitable weaknesses when his turn to be targeted eventually came to pass.

"I think we both know who they're going to go for next" Lamented Nurgle, his voice drained of jollyness.

"Yes, I think we do" Replied Tzeentch, still intently focused on his spellcraft.

"Well then, I suppose we had a good run. I just want you to know whatever happens, that I hate you. That I've always hated you, and that deep down I always will."

"How touching" mocked Malal. "But I think you'll find that that isn't how this process works."

Malal pointed to the wild beastial entity, then to Nurgle. It smiled as it recognized the gesture's meaning, and started to pace toward the Plague God.

"You see Nurgle, our great and mighty predecessor here is about to fuck the ick right out of you. He's going to destroy you completely, and all without even really destroying 'you'. Now doesn't that sound wonderful, finally having a date with death after having lovingly dealt it out for so long?"

Nurgle stood silent for a few moments. Then, like thunder returned to a storm, his gut began to jiggle as he let loose his trademark warm hearty laughter.

"How miserable. How truly miserable and how truly hopeless this all is." Nurgle's laughter increased.

"But I suppose there's no avoiding it now. Isn't that right?" Nurgle asked.

"Yes, you are correct. There is no changing what I have set into motion" Malal confirmed.

Nurgle's laughter died down, and though his face was still lit up as jolly as ever, his body sagged with disappointment.

Nurgle took a deep diseased breath, then responded to Malal in a solemn tone that reeked of the kind of resigned acceptance that could only come from being both the most cheerful and most miserable person in the metaphorical room. He then proceeded to speak his last words as the pure embodiment of nature, death, decay, disease, forlorn mopiness, and resigned acceptance.

"Death comes to all things, as does rebirth after the old order has crumbled and decayed. This is not the end of me, Malal. I'll make sure you realize that someday."

"I'm sure you will" Malal said sarcastically.

"You may begin, wild ancestor of chaos"

The bestial entity's maw widened with unleashed eagerness. It dropped to all fours and sprinted at Nurgle, jagged fangs bared to strike at the Plague Father.

Arms spread wide, great belly jiggling with rapturous laughter, there was not a hint of fear on Nurgle's face at his impending fate. Not even when the wild creature pounched on him, sinking its burning blue teeth into Nurgle's neck.

The bite wound instantly dried out, the rotting flesh turned callous, and slowly the effect spread through Nurgle's body. Wet nasty flesh hardened up, blubber turned hard as a rock, and soon enough his laughter ceased as Nurgle's entire body seemed to dry out. In those moments he looked like a morbid statue of crisped flesh, a monument to the least malicious of the Chaos Gods.

The scene had left Revelation wondering if she had possibly misjudged the neverborn, or if the current situation was simply dire enough to make her reevaluate her perspectives on them. Either possibility was not a potential she was looking forwards to accepting.

"I suppose I should seize the moment for what its worth" muttered Revelation as she sprinted with all due haste towards the well, daring to hope that she could use the new distraction to further her progress towards her goal of human salvation.

Meanwhile, the calloused over body of Nurgle began to crack. From the chest area outwards the damage spread, thin lines of wet sticky green slime oozing out of the damaged areas. Till eventually a dainty green arm clawed right through Nurgle's chest cavity. Then another arm broke through, and together the two arms pried apart the Plague God's ossified gut to reveal what was inside.

Like a larva burrowing itself out of a cocoon, or an insect escaping from its old uneeded carapace, Nurgle molted out of her old body to reveal a new gorgeous form, far from the ugly figure she had once been.

Her new figure was thin and feminine, having lost the obese masculine qualities it had possessed. Her features were soft, her hair a shiny white and her head horns had thinned from thick branches to practical twigs. With faded eyes, gentle green skin, a round and juggly buttocks and a pair of bountiful big breasts she could only be described as a solemn beauty.

Though her body shook with an air of nervousness, she nevertheless bore a sweet kindly smile on her face as she took in her new form. When she spoke her voice was faint, somewhat flat, yet propped up by an undercurrent of joviality that had not been lost in her transition.

"So, this is what new feels like" Said Nurgle to herself in wonder, feeling her new body for the first time. "I've broken my beautiful stagnation, yet I'm also feeling a pretty hefty amount of despair. *sigh* I just don't know what to make of this new form"

In response, the wild entity that had bitten her barked something guttural at Nurgle, before knocking her over like a whirlwind of muscular flesh. It hovered right over her, its maw poised over her head, teeth bared against the Plague God.

"Should I resist or should I give in? Oh what to do, what to do?" Mused Nurgle, in no rush to pay along with Malal's little revenge scheme.

"Oh trust me Nurgle, you'll figure out your place soon enough" Said Malal, as he whistled something to the bestial enitity. Its ears perked up in response, and it paced around Nurgle looking for the prime spot to srike at.

Whether by choice or some base instinct, Nurgle didn't budge from her spot on the floor. Even as the beast walked right up to her face, grunted, and with a thick popping sound released its cock from its sheath right in front of Nurgle's mellow looking face.

Its cock was thick, canid looking, with a large knot at its base and rows of ridges upon its sides. It was large, and thicker than even the groin tentacle of the last entity, and it was poking Nurgle right in the cheek.

"Oh...um, well, I'm flattered, I really am. But I don't think you should expect me to change so easily, even..if you have... a nice... big... thick... what was I talking about again?" Nurgle's eyes grew faint and wide as her hands lazily raised to fondle the extended organ.

Nurgle's body was screaming out its eagerness at this point, moving as it did to immediately fondle the bestial cock of the wild entity. Her face inched closer and closer to its privates, till she couldn't hold back anymore and pressed her face right into its penis and balls. She took a deep breath inhaling through her nose. Drool thoughtlessly ran down her mouth as she took in the creature strong scented musk of the creature's private parts.

"Mmmm, that's nice" She said as she rubbed her face and mouth over it, before the creature got impatient with her teasing. Grabbing her head with its bestial clawed hands, it lined up her mouth right in front of its cock.

"W-wait. Let's not tak this too q-mph!!!" Nurgle didn't even get the chance to finish as it shoved its massive organ down her throat filling her throat to its brim as her mouth was gagged by its knot alone

It thrusted in and out of Nurgle's mouth, a wet slurping sound was generated from the act as she seemed to actively lick and taste its shaft with every pump, completely enthralled by its flavor.

As it wildly bucked its hips into Nurgle's mouth Revelation could only think of how accepting Nurgle seemed to be of her changes. While clearly not happy, she didn't seem to be fighting it. She was even moving along with the beast, her hands still fondled its balls, and even gripped them to better shove its long thick shaft down her eager throat. She was kneeling now, her legs were spread in a way that showed off her proud new pussy to the world, her large ass hanging in the air just waiting to be broken in.

'She's a victim of her own origin' thought Revelation as she stealthily continued her advance. "Nurgle is, or was, an entity defined by infection. To deny the beast's own infestation and perversion of her very being would make Nurgle the one thing no Chaos God could ever become; a hypocrite '

As Nurgle bobbed her head up and down the beast's shaft eagerly its face grew bored and placid. Evidently unamused by her lack of resistance. It sniffed the air idly, clearly hoping to find something to pass its time, before it smelled something below its front. Turning its gaze down it saw Nurgle's hindquarters, and an idea formed in its sickly head.

It removed its canid cock from Nurgle's mouth causing the Plague God to gasp for air momentarily as she finally got to breath something that wasn't musky warp meat.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, face practically pouting. She got her answer when the beast stepped forwards and kicked Nurgle on her side, leaving her staring directly up at its crotch. It then squatted, going on all fours, and continued to sniff. It's nose leading it directly to her untouched vagina.

With Nurgle's plump pussy exposed to the creature, she could only try to shirk away as it pressed its nose deep into her sloppy wet folds, this time being the one to breathe in deep the distinctive scent of the Chaos God.

Unsatisfied with just sniffing the god's cunt, the beast opened its maw, and began to lick at it eagerly.

"Ah!" Yelped Nurgle. "M-maybe take it a bit more slowly?" She requested.

But the bestial looking entity was not paying attention. It's tounge slid eagerly against her pussy with great ease, slowly picking up speed. Nurgle could only throw her head back in pleasure, starting to pant profusely at the intense sensation unfolding in her private parts.

"Come on already, show her what it means to be perverted!" Demanded Malal of the beast. In response it grabbed ahold of Nurgle's thighs and hooked her waist up to meet its muzzle. Then it pulled its head back, opened its mouth wide, and clamped its jaws down over her pussy folds so it could shove the whole of its long powerful tongue down her untouched virgin passage, stirring it all up vigorously.

Nurgle's hips shook, the god barely able to endure its assaults. Yet endure it she did. Her face flushed light green, she looked up as she felt something warm drip down onto her face. Looking up she saw that its penis and balls had swollen up to twice their previous size after having been denied relief. They strained and pulsate uselessly, a thin drizzle of ejaculant flowing down from its tip to relieve some of the pressure.

"Poor thing" Said Nurgle, who lifted her head up and cleaned its cum soaked tip with her tongue. "Mmhmm, so sweet" she muttered, taken by the taste of its penile fluid. "Here, let me do you a favour"

Without hesitation Nurgle grabbed its hips this time, and slowly took its whole length in her mouth. She gurgled it gladly as wet sloppy sounds came out of her slickened throat, while her tongue eagerly washed over its ballsack, tasting it all with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

Bobbing her head up and down its length while the beast administered to her vagina, she eventually slowed in her pace as her hips started rocking back and forth at an unprecedented rate. The beast released its mouth from her pussy and spread her legs wide just in time to show off the small geyser that was her first female orgasm, which squirted a stream of mint green fluid high into the air.

Yet no sooner had it done that than it got down to its knees, pressing its crotch down hard on her head, pinning it to the floor with its thick shaft and forcing it down deeper into her throat than she had ever thought possible.

Now it was the beast's turn to move its hips wild and uncontrollably, eventually stopping with one strained thrust and filling Nurgle's mouth to the brim. To the point that seminal fluids leaked out of her nostrils with the sheer amount of overflow it produced. Nurgle's loud frantic gulps could be easily heard by everyone watching, a reminder that things weren't done yet if Khorne was anything to go by.

The wild beast stood up, then started pacing around Nurgle, trying to figure out where to strike next. Nurgle tried to push herself back up, rolling to her hands and knees, face looking straight at Malal.

"Is that the best your beast can do? Nurgle asked. "Because I was expecting far more"

Malal scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "You know, you should be more mindful of your position"

It was then that Nurgle felt the iron clad grip of two clawed hands over her shoulders, digging lightly into her skin.

"Do your worst, I will endure it" Nurgle proclaimed, face beaming with confident denial.

That look started to fade when she felt its cock head prod against her asshole. Without warning the beast slammed its hips down and its massive appendage steadily sunk into Nurgle's ass, only stopping once its knot was resting against her anus, hugged tightly between Nurgle's plump asscheeks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nurgle screamed as her bottom was pierced by the forearm length spear of flesh. She couldn't do anything but take it as the wild beast fucked her ass dry with its large cock. Her body bent and buckled as the creature steadily upped the speed and power of its thrusts, causing Nurgle to attempt resistance. But the beast was faster than she was by a long shot, and before she could really do anything more than shimmy her arms around the beast had let go of her shoulders and grabbed ahold of her arms themselves.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Nurgle, you really shouldn't have done that" Malal said, it's wide grin growing wider yet.

The beast's penis already impaled far into her behind, the beast lifted up Nurgle by her arms and then pulled them back as far as it could manage. Her pussy started to drool in response to the new stimulus as the beast slowly but surely forced its knot inside her asshole.

"S-stop it. Thats too much!" Begged Nurgle. "I won't be able to take it. You'll split my bottom in half!"

But the beast only grinned as Malal laughed from the distance in amusement. Finally the knot was engulfed by her ass, and the real fun could begin for the wild entity.

Nurgle's breathless whelping punctuated every fast paced thrust of the creature's cock as it kept thrusting in and out of the God's asshole. Spreading the tight hole wider and wider with each passing moment. Till at last the beast reached its limit.

As the wild entity slammed its hips into her ass for the final time, Nurgle's eyes began to cross as she felt something far more satisfying and even more fulfilling than crafting and spreading new diseases around the materium. In one great torrent the beast started to fill her backside up with its seed, causing the God to spasm as she felt a strange warmth spread throughout her body.

Ripping its cock out of her ass, the beast threw Nurgle to the floor, back first. She was clearly still dazed, disorientation. Her anus was leaking the beast's seed and her chest heaved as she panted without restraint.

"Thats...I can still..." Nurgle tried to say the words, but she couldn't, she had no room left in he remind for empty bluster. "Please. I can't continue, no more."

Malal clapped amused at her statement.

"I'm sure you've reached your limit Nurlge. I really am. But I'm afraid that just isn't possible. And look at your new friend, would you really leave him off in such a sorry state?"

Nurgle's fogged up unfocused eyes finally focused on the beast after that comment, and widened beyond belief at what she saw.

Its penis hadn't shrunk after its ejaculated. No, it'd only bounced in size and thickness. Its balls had painfully swollen up to fist size, and it clawed and rubbed in futility at its bulging veiny reproductive organ. Howling madly in frustration and anguish.

"It hears you Nurgle, and its unhappy that you care so little for its gift" Malal said bemused. "The taste of your body was too good for it. It can't just find release with its own hands after all. Look at how it struggles, look at the despair on its face. It just wants release, and you can give it to him. If your willing that is."

Nurgle's body twitched as she tried to step back from the thing, yet remained frozen in place. Her pupils widened, her voice took on a nervous tone. " This is a trick." She proclaimed. "Why, why would I ever help that creature?"

"Simple. Because you like offering creatures an escape from pain" said Malal. "And because you liked feeling it inside you. Now just think how much more amazing it'd feel inside your core instead?"

Nurgle took a few hesitant steps towards the creature, which was now howling in stressful suffering as it tried to jerk itself off to no effect.

"I-I can't " she stammered, even as she inched closer and closer like a moth to a flame. "It would destroy me. It would... I mean it...its just its so big...so so big... big and thick... Mmm" Nurgle knelt down in front of the creature, tongue salivating across her lips as the lingering taste of its cum in her mouth suddenly felt all the sweeter. Her head was spinning, her mind seemed foggy.

"I'm, I can't....can't I" she debated against herself. "Just a taste. If it'll listen to me, then maybe a taste of it down there wouldn't hurt. I mean, I can take it least some of its pain away. Right?"

Nurgle grabbed its shaft with both hands, lowering it and pressing it against her clit. Her knees shook as her legs turned to jelly at the feeling of its tip against her ever so sensitive button.

"Just...just a taste. What harm could it do? I-It's not like I actually want it to penetrate me. I just, I just want to do it a favor is all. I just want to ease a bit of suffering is all. There's nothing wrong with that right? And besides, it owes me, and I need something to get rid of the burning feeling down there".

Nurgle shakily bent her knees as she started to slide her slobbering pussy up and down the tip of the wild entity's cock. It layed down on the ground as its own eyes closed, enjoying the soothing relief that Nurgle kindly offered.

Her hips rocked back and forth as Nurgle's eyes closed in satisfaction, starting to get into a good pace. Yet her legs only got more and more shaky as she more closely approached orgasm. As her vigor grew, her attention warned. So it was only when her left leg finally buckled and tripped up that she realized her terrible mistake. Her hands in the midst of a pleasure fuelled death grip on the penis guided it towards the center of her waist. While the push off momentum of her right leg still in the groove of things provided the pressure needed for penetration.

Her eyes opened and she let out a loud yelp as she fell on the cock pussy first, completely engulfing the wild entity's tip in her warm and eager folds. She quivered on it for whole seconds as her mind tried to make sense of what just happened, alight with he burning fires of pleasure

"Looks like you did want it after all" laughed Malal at the comedy of the situation. "Deep down you wanted it, if not you'd have payed more attention I think. Now sit back and enjoy your last moments Nurgle. Your 'death' is fast approaching"

Nurgle turned from Malal to look down at the leering face of the wild entity. She was still paralyzed by the pleasure when its hand shot up and grapped her breasts by their sides, pressing down and fiddling with each erect nipper with its clawed thumbs.

"Please" begged Nurgle as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into a dreamlike haze. "Please, please help me. I can't get off by my own"

"Poor choice of words" muttered Malal as the hips of the beast started pumping, causing Nurgle's pussy to sink down on it.

Nurgle bucked and bounced atop the creature,body shedding bullets of chlorophyll colored sweat, hair flailing behind her with every bounce, tongue out and dripping with saliva. "What is this feeling!?" She said as the beast sunk her down yet lower on its pleasure pole with another mighty thrust. "Am I getting off? I can't stop moving. It feels so good, it feels too good. Why? I can't...I shouldn't.. Nghaaa!!" She squealed her heart out as she shut her eyes, grabbed ahold of the entity's torso, and pulled herself further down on its dick.

"I just need to make it spray out the white stuff right?" Nurgle exclaimed as she bounced up and down on its cock. "Then its thingie will shrink. And I'll be free to leave. Yeah. That's easy. That's...too...easyyyyyy!!!"

Nurgle's bouncing body quickened to match the thrusts of the wild entity. She couldn't stop moaning for a second as her pushy eventually engulfed the entirety of its dick, squished down and compressed to a ludicrous degree by Nurgle's unbelievably tight vaginal walls. The thing was so large and Nurgle so tight that the onlookers could see its bulging form within her, going up and down at a machine gun rate of action. Nurgle herself bouncing up and down gleefully as quickly as she could on the cock.

Without warning the beast put its hands around Nurgle's shoulders and, with one massive push, slammed her down on its cock as hard as it could manage. The observers could actually see the goddess filling up with how much semen the wild entity was pumping into her. Before it eventually pulled out, causing Nurgle to grab the exposed organ with both hands and jerk it wildly, showering herself in its thick creamy spunk.

"So warm...so gooey...so much! Go on, empty it all out!" Nurgle screamed out in ecstasy as her luscious green body seemed to actually absorb the ejaculated seed into her very being like a plant root drinking up water. As she finished draining the beast of all its spunk they both ran out of stamina and slumped over, unconscious. A smile of satisfaction spread across her lips in her sleep.

"All too easy." Said Malal as his eyes wandered over to the remaining gods. "Now to deal with the more tricky fools"

Meanwhile Revelation had to take a break from the action to clean herself off after having been hit by a gob of the godly reproductive fluid that'd been flung far by the wild sex of the two. The stuff had coated her robes to an unusable degree, forcing her to tear off and throw much of it away.

Revelation did her best to do this quickly as she felt her skin redden with an unconscious blush. The stink of the slime on her skin made her feel dizzy, uncomfortable, and served as a good reminder to her not to take this situation lightly. As if she needed a reminder in the fist place.

So she vigorously tore off strips of cloth and steadily wiped down her form back to pristine cleanliness, though she reckoned it would take a few more minutes at the least before she was ready to continue moving.

'I need to hurry up and leave this place' she thought to herself, staring at her insulting close objective only a few more minutes travel time from her position.

'Yeah. I need to leave soon, before I get anymore caught up in whatever is happening to the gods..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about how this chapter turned out now that I've had a bit of time to reflect on things. Still, that just means I have to do better next time.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	5. Tzeentch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relative lateness of this chapter. I've been under the weather for about a week now which impacted my ability to work on the fic. Expect the next chapter to come far sooner. Assuming my health continues to improve.
> 
> Anyhow, leave a comment if you want me to stay sane and continue working on chapters for your viewing pleasure.

The one time God of death and decay worn out, Malal's directing gaze settled onto Tzeentch, whose body now more resembled an overgrown mollusk shell than anything even vaguely humanoid looking.

"So, just me and the prince now eh. Interesting, veeeeery interesting. Oh, and the Outcast too I guess, if you can even call Malal a Chaos God" echoed Tzeentch's voice from within the shell, confident in his new form and various spells to protect him from what was to come.

"Overconfident as always" snarled Malal as he looked toward the bird of jell, its own eyes fixated on Tzeentch.

"I will be the one to change you" it cawed, seemingly just as confidently as Tzeentcb has made its own proclamation. Flapping its wings it took flight and started circling around the Changer of Ways, keeping an eye out for some weakness it could exploit.

"Oh ho ho? You think your gnat sized intellect is a match for my own then? Well then do tell me this, how are you going to get through my awesome impenetrable sorcerous defenses hmm? I've got my staff, I've got my magic, I've got an unending supply of plans and actual patience to capitalize on them. What do you have. Nothing, nada, nip, zilch. I am the strong, you creatures are the weak, and once more magic will overcome the mindless brawn of weak willed insignificant specs like yourself!" Tzeentch said boastful.

"True. All of what you said is quite true" the bird cawed in acknowledgement, an annoyed tone distinguishable in its reply.

It cawed loudly, clearing its throat so it could spell out Tzeentch's doom with three simple words.

"Just as planned!" It shrieked, then dive bombed Tzeentch's immobile mollusk shell form, grabbing it with its sticky talons.

The jell bird's plan of attack in motion, it proceeded to drag Tzeentch's shell form across the surface of the Well of Eternity, an act which sheared its exposed surface to nothingness and revealed the core essence of the indecisive mollusk inside.

Tzeentch's arfully forged shell and protective enchantments torn asunder, the jell bird decided to simply toss Tzeentch's form to the floor, then dive bombed right into the torn up chunk. Its body liquefied, and soon sealed the breach and filled up Tzeentch's shell completely.

"For being so smart, Tzeentch is always destined to fail" Malal said. "Too many plans, most of which are mutually exclusive. He fails on purpose because that gives him more opportunities for new plans in the future. Though, I can understand why he does it. Having plans that destroy their fellow plans, the idea is oddly pleasing to my ears. Or maybe that is simply 'your' influence talking, Great Beast."

Revelations ears perked up at this name, temporarily drawing her away from her frantic efforts to clean herself of God gunk.

'Great Beast?" She thought. "That name sounds familiar. Just what has Malal bargained with to obtain its revenge? And influence? Is it...no, I need to refocus on my mission, I'll speculate later.'

Slaanesh gave Malal an odd look, perplexed by his statement. "Sounds like you got up to some risqué business in that well? Tee hee, you know you can't hide such things from me Malal, I think I know what you did in there, naughty Outcast" She said with a sing song tone to her voice.

Malal just rolled his eyes. "Your turn will come soon enough harlot."

Slaneesh just laughed off Malal's comment, before walking off, deciding to spend the wait time before the fun resumed messing with her rival's unconscious body.

Minutes past by in relative silence as whatever unseen changes were happening inside Tzeentch's shell remained outside of the observers view. The anticipation was tense, and they all passed the agonizing moments in their own ways.

Malal was scratching himself in anticipation, black ichor leaking out of his torn up and scarred forearms. Meanwhile Slaanesh was eating out Khorne's cream filling, savoring the taste with unprecedented glee, the satifaction she radiated only eclipsed by the wonderful time she had destroying the Eldar gods. While the boyish entiy seemed as uninterested as ever, paced in a circle around the well, looking deeply into its infinite depths.

Meanwhile Revelation was sitting put, even after having cleaned herself off.

'I can't risk it right now' she'd thought to herself. 'Malal at least looks aware of his surroundings, and who knows when Tzeentch and that bird will emerge from that shell. I can't risk it. Not until they're distracted again for sure.

So she sat around in the revealing tatters of clothing she had managed to salvage from her cloak, spending the event less lul in action fixing them up. They gave off a savage asthetic that faintly reminded her of what she'd worn back in the early days of life. A skirt of scrap brown fabric, some comfortable leather boots, and a long band of fabric that she' wrapped around her chest, reknitting the rest of the scraps back into a decently sized cape she could pull over herself at a moment's notice.

Yet even that activity had not taken up all the waiting time. So Revelation allowed her eyes to wander the bland formless surroundings for potential threats.

Aside from spotting a faint purplish shape in the distance, which she dismissed as unimportant, all she could do was wonder about Malal. The Outcast god felt weird to Revelation now that he had a chance to analyze the situation. For one he should've given off a strong stink of corruption, his nature was Chaos in its purest form after all. Yet he seemed far more refined than usual, despite all the grumpy name calling and mockery. Compared to how she knew his usual behaviors to be, Malal was acting genuinely sociable.

'His form feels confused?' thought Revelation. 'Anarchy, malice, hate, fear, contradiction, even disbelief. Just what is it that I'm missing here?'

Yet Revelation would not get the chance to finish her mind wracking thought, for in those moments a high pitched noise thundered through the immaterial landscape. All heads pointed towards Tzeentch's shell, which had broken apart to reveal a blue colored ball of slimy matter.

The ball quickly took shape, a skinny naked silhouette which quickly formed and sculpted itself into a most attractive shape. The jell all of a sudden tore itself off, revealing the new soaked form of Tzeentch, covered in dripping gue, body tattooed by a myriad of luminescent scribbling and arcane patters, which soon enough dissipated from sight.

Standing tall, Revelation could see that she, though changed, didn't seem quite so idealized in body shape as the others were. Yet even so her form had changed, as it had so many times over the course of Tzeentch's existence, though Revelation had a gut feeling that this time things would be far more permanent for her.

Her blue skin was smooth and patterned in places, contrasting light and dark blue vividly. Her nude uncovered body was definitely feminine, though unimpressive. Her body was decently slender, but there was nothing terribly exceptional to her tits or ass.

Her ass was decently sized, yet it did have a nice amount of roundness to it, moreover than even the other altered gods. Meanwhile her breasts were barely at a C cup size. Her nipples and labia both looked to be a bright dazzling shade of blue, which extended from the extremities into vivid patches of coloration which slowly lost saturation and blended into the darker blue of Tzeentch's body.

Her body lacked hair aside from a messy and feathery dark blue pixie cut atop her head. She was bedecked with decorative feathering around her body, along her limbs, along her collar, and along her hips and her back down to her waiste. Her arms and feet ended with nimble bird talons, and her face had a beak instead of a mouth along with piercing yellow eyes.

In seconds a flash of light engulfed her right hand, and soon after her spell staff appeared within her grip, still pulsating with unfathomable power.

"Teheheheha! You seem to have miscalculated fool!" Tzeentch laughed as she looked down at the puddle of goo that was the remains of the jell bird. "Yes, this new form should do nicely, though I might need to tweak it a bit once this foolishness has ended"

"Though you might be its architect, nothing can change your fate now" spoke a voice from the goo puddle.

Soon it surged up, expanded, and formed into what looked like an idealized masculine humanoid version of Tzeentch's body, though its surface was smooth, texture less, and see through due to being made of malleable slime.

"Your arcane web has been bleached away, your body has been subjected to the necessary changes. All that is left is for you to realize that fact"

Tzeentch rested her free hand under her beaked mouth and let out as dignified of a laugh as she could manage.

"Oh, I don't think so. Thanks to your futile attack I have absorbed Kairos back into my main form, along with their enhancements from the well. Now I understand you for what you are. And so you are no longer a threat."

Tzeentch walked confidently towards her gelatinous double, who made no moves to avoid her attack. Poking him in the chest with her spell staff, a mystical looking web of neon lines enveloped its body, causing it to fall to the ground, paralyzed.

"It is true, I have changed in some ways" Tzeench agreed as she knelt down over the creature, her eyes avoiding its gaze. " Your essence, truly it is...potent" she said, gaze and free hand alike lingering towards his crotch area, a teal blue blush on her cheeks.

"But what is change to the Changer of Ways, hmmmm? Nyeheheehha! Do you really think this is the first time I've found myself in a strange new form? I'm used to it at this point! And as soon as I can get access to some of your core essence I can use it to cast a spell that will enthrall you to me just as your kin did to Nurgle and Khorne!" She said, waving her staff at their unconscious bodies in emphasis.

"Ingenious, isn't it? Hoisting your enemy by their own petard! Oh wait sheer cunning, oh what insurmountable wit I possess. Sometimes it is enough to frighten even myself!" Tzeentch cackled evily, as she likcked the rim of her beak and put her free hand on the center of his crotch. The area rumbled, then as she quickly pulled her hand away from it a pair of massive clocks emerged from the gelatinous mass.

"I see" said the jelly entity. "You must believe you can control us through the acquisition of my primordial seed?"

"Correct" Tzeenrch said, a low chuckle reverberating from her beak. she let go of her staff, which floated mid air till the time came again for the God of change to wield it. Then with both her hands she grabbed the entity's massive gelatinous cocks, steadily stroking them with slow methodical precision.

"You really are cocksure Tzeentch! Though, if you've learned that much, then you must surely know what will happen when you give into your buried needs?" The Jell entity said, remaining composed as possible in the face of its disadvantagious predicament.

"Do you really think me foolish enough to let your essence flow into my core?" Tzeentch chided, before a bright blue glow engulfed her raptorous hands, and with two coordinated pumps coated both cocks in a layer of thick luminescent blue light.

"Now that your, um, 'arcane staffs' have been contained, I think it's time for my machinations to advance" Tzeentch said, a dull blue blush overtaking her as she lined herself up with the pair of penises.

She grabbed both of her smallish breasts with her hands and lowered them down onto the cock closes to her chest, sandwitching it between the pillowy lumps of warp flesh. Pressing them together tightly, she heaved her chest up and down to service the cock as best as she could.

"Let's see how long you last when you are the one who has to hold back from orgasming" Said Tzeentch as she methodically picked up her pace.

Then, before the enitity had time to adjust, she doubled her assault upon his organs, eager to suck its seed right out of its cocks. Like a hummingbird she engulphed the entirety of its second upper penis in her soft beak. It entered seamlessly, and the God of Sorcery waisted no time in sucking on it to the best of her abilities. Pulling back and pushing in, sliding the cock up and down the inside of her beak, she tried her hardest to excite the entiry through her show of cock sucking.

For minutes she bobbed up and down, yet no results manifested. Sounds emerged from her throat, angry, annoyed sounds of dissatisfaction. The entity was nonchalant the whole time, blankly enduring the best she had to offer. Before she finally gave up on her current abborach, releasing the entity's peni from her body and standing up, scratching her head in confusion.

"Ugh, why isn't this working! My observations, my calculations, my plan! My plan should have been flawless???"

"Foolish Tzeentch, did you really think that using our mighty predecessor's own methods against it would prove effective?" Malal chastised the Architect of Fate.

"As an expert in using fire to destroy fire, let me give you some advice: do not assume your opponent to be as disadvantaged as yourself. If you desire success, press the attack, do not let up until your hates foe has already lost!" Lectured the Outcast god to Tzeentch, who barely heeded Malal's words.

"Oh really, do you expect me to believe you so easily Malal!" Tzeench said as she threw her head back and chirped with incessant laughter. "Only a fool would believe a duplicitous wretch like yourself!"

Malal simply shrugged in a gesture of causal disregard. "I don't care either way. The fate of the Chaos Gods was sealed the moment I freed them. Do whatever you want, you will give in, nothing can change that now"

A displeasurable look was forming in Tzeentch's face now. She sneered sourley at Malal before refixing her gaze to the entity on the flood. She grabbed her staff and looked at it, then looked back to the creature's groin.

"I will win the great game. No matter how ludicrous or embarrassing the actions I take must be."

Wincing, she grabbed the staff with both hands, before shoving its tip into her anus. It flowed with arcane power, and she let out a low cry as she twisted it in her ass. Arcane energies seemed to flow forth from it, rushing through her posterior. Her cheeks seemed to engorged themselves somewhat, yet remained firm and taunt. After a dozen seconds she pulled her staff out, before moving to position her butt over the jell creature's groin.

"You may kneel before me" Tzeentch commanded, the entity doing just that.

The Architect of Fate let out a long sigh as she steadily squatted over the taunt pair of penises, the cocks of the entity soon enough poking against her asshole.

"I didn't want to go this far, but it can't be helped" she said as she aligned the pair of cocks against her asshole. Slowly putting pressure on the slimy appendages as she continued to squat down against them.

"Of course this eventuality was planned for too. I merely put too much hope into my test run." Tzeentch explained, trying to take her mind off of the act that she was performing. "I've heard that the bottom hole is the most pleasurable. Well, I've tightened my anal muscles up with my sorcery to help ensure your defeat."

Slowly taking more and more of the clock tips into her virgin anus, Tzeentch braced herself, and with a mighty downward plummet her ass completely engulfed the cocks. Her face lost composure for a second, her tongue drooping out of the side of her beak, as her butt strained and squirmed under the inwards pressure exerted by the two lumps of gelatinous man meat.

"Mmph, such a t-tight fit...ah!" Muttered Tzeentch under her breath. Sweat dripped from the God of Change as she slowly eased herself into squatting up and down the two cocks. Despite her greatest apparent efforts, she couldn't hide the pleasure on her face, as her eyes rolled lazily upwards she allowed pure instinct to guide her in pleasuring the gelatinous entity.

"Ghaa! Impressive." Said the gelatinous entity, his own voice distorted by pleasure, though to a far lesser extent. "You've certainly proven yourself to be far more resilient than expected you beautiful nerd. However, Unlike you I know how to deal with the pleasure. and I assure you this; you will give in long before I do".

Tzeentch panted as she continued to bounce up and down on his cocks, her vagina dripping wet with unchecked desire.

"We...will...s-see...ab-abou-ttt...f-fuck" Tzeentch's hips picked up speed, starving for the release that the gelatinous entity's ejaculation would provide.

"Give it, give it, just give it to me already! Damn you, just give in!" Tzeentch said as she gripped her nippels in a sensual haze, moaning as she pulled on them with reckless abandon, the extra stimulation only fueling the onset of her lustful daze.

It did not take long for Tzeentch to climax. In an uncontrollable display her bottom ceased moving as her front end twitched and bucked uncontrollably. Till Tzeentch reached her limit, clutched down on her breasts in a death grip and let out a loud moan. Juices started gushing out of her vagina uncontrollably for a good long moment.

Soon enough though she finished, and with a long sigh stood up, the cocks in her ass sliding out with a wet slurping sound.

"Curses!" she yelled, slamming her staff against the ground. "My plans are effective, they are thought out to the smallest detail, so why aren't they working!"

"I'm afraid you will have to do better than that if you want my primordial seed. Though, I have a feeling that that was the best you could manage. It was a good effort though, to think that you hid such a slutty mind behind that big brained bluster of yours" said the jell entity.

"Hmph! I was just doing what I needed to do, nothing more! Now be silent cur, I need things to be quiet if I am to form a new plan"

"That is your issue Tzeentch. Your plans are inherently flawed" Said the entity, a sly smile slowly forming on its lips.

"What did you just say?" Said the Changer of Ways, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Are you really going to pretend to aid me in your enslavement?"

"Quite the opposite actually" the entity responded. "You must have a degree of futuresight now that your herald has been absorbed back into your being. So what do you see in your future?"

Tzeentch paused and closed her eyes, clutingching her staff gingerly as she probed the future to determine her best course of action. Then, slowly, her body began to shake, then the dark blue flesh that was visible against her vivid feathers became overtaken by the light blue teal of her blushing flesh. Her whole body seemed to be taken by a maelstrom of embarrassment as her eyes opened in shock. Tzeentch panted as if awakened from a night terror as she moved to cover her breasts and vagina with her birdish hands, though failed to conceal the continual drip of her excited vagina.

"N-nothing. the future holds nothing that bears consideration!" she cawed at the entity. 

"Ha ha ha!" It chucked at her. "So you cannot see a future where you don't give in then?"

Tzeentch was silent as she looked down at the floor in shame, unable to answer the question. "I'll find a way eventually. I'm too close to victory to give up now"

"That doesn't matter though. Perhaps the reason you'll end up giving in is because it is your fate. Because deep down you know giving in is what you really want. That to win the great game would mean an end to plans, an end to schemes. Yes, all you can do now is sit on my cocks and let me give you a new game to play!"

"You lie!" Tzeentch screamed as clutched her head and sank to her knees. "This is my victory, I have waited too long for it, I will not throw it away!"

"Then how about a wager?" Proposed the entity. "You remove the seals over my cocks and put one in each hole. If you can resist the pleasure, then force me to cum in your ass. If you should realize your true fate on the other hand...well then I guess I'll just have to pump my seed into your core. What do you say Tzeentch? Interested in one final game?"

Tzeentch seemed to freeze, them laugh, then the laughter grew louder, until Tzeentch stated cackling like a mad woman. 

She cackled as she stood up, she cackled as she walked over to the entity, she cackled as she broke open the spells she had cast on its cocks, and she cackled as she once more squatted down to line the cocks up with her ass and pussy.

"I will win, no matter what." She cackled as she lowered herself down on the cocks, letting them penetrate her.

She gasped as she felt their massize size inside her pussy for the first time. What could be called a smile formed on her beaked mouth as she started to twerk her butt, bouncing up and down on the cocks, taking care to put extra pressure on the one in her ass. She held out her arms and was gripping her staff horizontally, using it to help balance herself so she could better hug the entity's crotch with her butt.

"Simple, yes yep. Definitively a simple matter. All I have to do is, isss...ah, t-this!" She sputtered as her legs spread wide to fully accomodate the cocks, slamming down on them with greater and greater force. Her face twisted and contorted with foreign new sensations as the cock in her pussy slammed into her cervix, while the one in her ass moved quicker and quicker as her butt learned to re accommodate its length and size.

The cocks seemed to be pulsing within Tzeentch as she jack hammered down on them, beyond eager to finally obtain victory.

She held her staff in a death grip in her hands, clutching it tightly as sheer pleasure flooded her mind, only kept at bay by her desire to win, when suddenly....

*CRACK!*

She pressed down too tightly. And in a single moment, wide eyed, she looked down in horror as her staff splintered down the middle, breaking off into two parts, each held in a separate clawed hand.

"You...I...no...no no no. This isn't happening" She whispered to herself in sheer disbelief.

"My desire to win...it can't be...I, I couldn't. I don't believe it..."

But the eyes of Revalation could see plainly that it was, in fact, happening. In a flash the binding wards keeping the entity's power in check faded away, and it wasted no time in raising its arms to grab at her throat from behind with one hand and vlutched a handful of her feathery head hair with the other hand, to better sink his cocks down into her quivering depths.

"If its any consolation, I don't know if I could have held out against that beautiful butt of yours for much longer. Now then, tell me, what do you see in your future?"

"Please" Begged Tzeentch. " Do not take my mind from me. Do whatever you want, just leave my mental faculties intact!"

"Hmmm" pondered the entity. "Okay, but only because I like smart girls. But you will be undergoing a...change in priorities let's say. Now saw farewell to this squeamish shy embarrassed personality of yours, and prepare to embrace my seed inside that hungry core of yours!"

Without wating time, the entity pounded Tzeentch's behind without remorse. Tzeench's body would have been flailing around in sheer pleasure if the entity hadn't been holding her in place. Tzeench meanwhile was tweaking her butt on his cocks like her ass was having a seizure. Loud thwaps punctuated each and every successful hit the fleshy mounds of her buttcheeks made against its pelvis, so loud and rapid that Revelation could've mistaken them for the roar of heavy weapons emplacements.

Then, all of a sudden, it was over for the Goddess of Sorcery. The entity groaned louder, his thrusting growing faster and faster, before finally slamming into Tzeentch balls deep, holding her tightly in position as his very body seemed to ebb and pulse.

"I, won't, I, can't, I...I...ah, ah, ahhhhh!!!" Tzeentch failed to even get out final words as she squealed in pleasure as the entity released its seed into her. Her butt squirmed desperately at it was held in place by the entity's arms and pumped full to itThe yellow of Tzeentch's eyes grew dull, she began to drool slightly as the entity's spunk flooded into her core.

"So...warm...Mmmmh" was the last thing she said before falling unconscious right atop the entity

"Even if you keep some spark of intellect, Tzeentch, it won't matter" bragged Malal as he made paces towards Slaanesh. "The thing that you were is now dead forevermore, whatever you awaken as will be something and someone entirely new. Not the most satisfying results, but results that work for me. Now then, Slaanesh, its your turn"

"OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Slaanesh laughed, a hand under her chin and the other tending to her glistening button. "Do you really think you can pervert the epitome of perverse pleasure?"  


"I do" said Malal, beckoning the final entity forwards to face the prince of pleasure. "Though, you provide a unique challenge, you have overlooked a key factor that will prove to be your downfall" Declared Malal, his grotesque face the very picture of confidence.

"Well then, if you are so cocky, come and break yourselves upon me. I'll have fun making you squirm and beg for more!" Slqanesh gloated as she calmly walked to face the final entity, even as Revelation approached the end of her own personal quest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about commissioning art for the versions of the characters shown within the series. If that is something you'd really like to see done then let me know. Though I'll probably not rush to doing it. I want to make sure it'd be a worthwhile venture first.


	6. Slaanesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all are, another chapter ready for your viewing pleasure. 
> 
> So, there are many reasons that, contrary to my prior assertion, that it took so long for this chapter to be released. Suffice to say I will not be giving a hard date for next chapter. Just expect it 'soon'.
> 
> Last chapter I noticed that the wonderful milestone of 1000 views was hit. A joyful occasion worthy of a great many 'woots'. I have something in mind to commemorate the occasion, and will likely do something akin to it once we reach 10,000, unless sufficient demand just makes it an annual thing.
> 
> All that said, let me show you how one might pervert the God of perversion...

She Who Thirsts was calm. In her mind there was no reason to worry, after all the events currently unfolding around her were quite compatible to the Pleasure God's twisted worldview.

"So, who will make the first move" Slaanesh giggled in amusement. " The perfectly perverse Prince of Pleasure, or you, a miserable relic from a bygone age?" She said as she pointed towards the boyish entity in challenge, her hungry gaze fixed squarely on his black garbed crotch.

The boyish entity's own eyes seemd lifeless and dull, despite the vivid colors which swirled within them. He didn't make a sound, yet his movements betrayed a hint of hesitation as it backed away from Slaanesh's slow approach.

"Tch, what are you doing?" Questioned Malal with a scornful look on his face. "Don't tell me you fear this harlot?"

'By all rights it should' thought Revelation as she crept ever closer to her goal, only a few dozen more miles to go. 'Slaanesh is pleasure incarnate. Whatever nonsensical sorcery they've been using to humble the other gods, I doubt it will work on here

Eager to get her fill of pleasure, Slaanesh quickened to a sprint, charging at the boyish entity with outstretched arms. It continued to back away fearfully, yet stumbled and tripped, even as the She Who Thirsts rapidly drew ever closer. A whimper sounded through his throat, and a sigh rang through Malal's in irritated resignation.

"Fine then. I guess we'll just have to handle her the old fashioned way!" Malal bellowed out a roar as he charged to meet his hated foe, finally able to do battle with a Chaos God at last.

"I've been waiting for this moment for far too long! This is the end for you Slaanesh!" Roared Malal as he struck air with his lumbering wicked clawed arm. He was strong, yet Slaanesh was fast. Another strike, yet she was once more gone, now flanked behind the Outcast God.

"Tricky harlot, I'll have your head!" Yelled Malal in defiance as he spun around to counter Slaanesh's attempt at a flank. His arms arched through the air like deadly swords, yet for the final time missed their target, as Slaanesh had managed to duck under them. Staring at Malal's unprotected chest, the Prince of Pleasure licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come next.

She pounced forwards, her clawed hands punching right throw Malal's chest. Black gore rushed out of the wounds, and welled up in his mouth as he looked down in disbelief at his defeat.

"Impossible. They said I...would....ugh" Malal slumped to the floor as Slaanesh pulled her clawed arms out of his guts, licking them with predatorial glee at the fresh kill before her feet.

"Ah, what a rush!" She exclaimed as she committed the sight before her to memory. "Its been far too long since I last killed a god. I'll have to play with your corpse later Malal, for now... I have a nice little snack to eat up" Slaanesh smiled with a mouth full of pointed predatory teeth.

The boyish entity, perhaps inspired or perhaps simply driven to desperation with the seeing demise of its only ally, rushed at sadness, het was stopped with a simple outstretched hand that grasped ahold of his head. Relatively small fists banged fruitless on her divinely sculpted abdomen, as she shoved him to the floor. Shoving her face right up against his crotch, Slaanesh sensually licking the black fabric of his trousers, feeling the organs hidden beneath.

"Such finely woven material. It has quite a texture to it" said Slaanesh, her long prehensile tongue feeling up the enitiy's private parts through the fabric. "But this package of yours! Mmmhmm, yeah, I'm definitely going to need a taste of this!"

Slaanesh pivoted her torso off the ground in a feat of impossible flexibility and grace, then wrapped her legs around the boyish entity's mouth, kissing him with her lower lips. Then she pivoted her chest and locked her arms around his own crotch, ensuring that there was no escape for him.

"Your brethren were quite eager to enjoy my fellow gods. Please, don't be shy, satisfy me down there and maybe I'll try not to break you too quickly, my little treat" she proposed with a belittling sing song tone of voice.

Not bothering to wait for a response, she lifted up his trousers with her tongue and shoved her whole head under them. Slaanesh breathed deep through her nose , taking in the entity's musky scent, before clamping down on his penis like a leech to an open wound. Meanwhile her tongue wrapped itself around his balls, constricting tightly on the polish enitty and making him struggle helplessly, apparently no match for the Pleasure God's power.

The form of Slaanesh's head could be easily seen bobbing up and down under the cover of the black stretchy fabric. Loud shameless slurps punctuated every motion of her head, the suction of her lips as strong as the pull of a void on a breatched starship bulkhead. Meanwhile, strangulation by the Pleasure God's athletic thighs, the boyish entity had no choice but to retaliate in the only way he could.

He dug into her vagina with startling fervor, the sounds it made seemingly rivaling Slaanesh's own minustrations. Juices ran freely down his face and soaked his head and neck, his mouth working hard to match the Chaos God. Slaanesh however was more than able to keep the pace. Even as her hips wavered and buckled, her legs clamped down in a death grip on his head, unwilling to allow the source of such pleasure to escape till she reached climax. Meanwhile her head bobbed up and down with ever increasing ferocity, till the fabric above vibrated from simple contact with her head. Till finally it could take no more.

In the span of a second the black fabric of the entity's trousers could take no more, and burst asunder into millions of tiny pieces. Slaanesh released the penis from her mouth for a moment, swinging her head back high into the air, before plunging down onto the penis for the last time. She choked down the entirety of his admirable length, wrapping her tongue around the base of his shift and his balls.

Seemingly defeated, the boyish entity's hips bucked with barely restrained passion, slaking She Who Thirst's appetite for stimulation. Meanwhile her own hips shuddered and jerked, releasing a flood of pinkish juices upon the boyish entity's face and throat, before finally releasing his head. He withdrew quickly, sputtering and coughing up the liquid lest he choke on it. Slaanesh on the other hand simply slid her throat off of his pleasure pole, mouth still full of his seed, and with a confident jeer swallowed it all whole.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" She said, hands trailing down to idly fidget with her clit. "But now I feel it is time to play a different game, one you ancient things seem awfully fond of!"

Revelation didn't like the sound of that, nor did she have any sort of eagerness towards waiting around now that she was mere steps away from her goal. The Well was so close, now that all but two were gone, she'd finally been able to move unrestricted, thanks to Slaanesh's act of indulgence.

'Almost there, almost!' Though Revelation as she hurdled and bounded closer and closer. She was almost there, she could practically touch it...

And then she felt it.

Eyes full of Malice, staring at her.

She had no time to react. A cold front evenloped her as dark tendrils lashed around her body, tying her up. She pulled on them with all her strength to no avail. She was caught.

They forced her to turn around and then she saw it. A cloud of thick smog, with streaks of white running through it akin to lightning.

"You really shouldn't be surprised" said an indistinct voice that thundered from the cloud. "After all, you were followed here"

Revelations mouth was agape as she processed what was transporting. How? How had she overlooked such a simple possibility?

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, voice still strong, brimming with defiance.

"Nothing for now" was the reply she got. "We have a similar goal, you and I, so just sit back and enjoy the show."

It was then that Revelation recognized the voice tone. Cold, hateful, yet not dispassionate. Though it was softer, without its sharp edge. Still shrill, yet now somehow more inviting.

"I suppose you are going to help save that creature from Slaanesh?" Revelation asked.

"Oh, I intent to do far more" The voice replied.

Then the cloud moved onwards, towards the dead body of Malal, and enveloped it in a thick haze of darkness.

"Ah!" Cried out Slaanesh, as something wet and fleshy erupted from them. Revelation turned back to the carnal display, and was greeted with the sight of the Prince of Pleasure heaving a package of her own, trying to line it up to penetrate the boyish entity, who resisted fiercely.

"Oh stop being so squeamish!" Said Slaanesh with a great amount of annoyance. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd be so prudish. Experimentation is the spice of indulgence! Its about time you got a taste of It!"

Finally hitting a good grip, managing to hold down his limbs, Slaanesh had lined herself up to pierce the boyish entity with her massive throbbing demonic cock. When a black and white hand grabbed it as tightly as one could without rupturing the sensitive organ.

"Surprise! About time you whipped out your third leg you cunt. You really kept me waiting, but now its finally time for me to end you" Said Malal, confident despite her new tone of voice.

Malal's new form had something of a punkish look to it. Her chest was surprisingly flat, her butt similarly diminutive, though what was there was pleasing enough to look at. Her body was a mesh of black and white, intersecting and separating all throughout. Her long wild hair was black, yet her face was white, her eyes were black, but her twinkling pupils were white, her neck was black, yet the flesh around her collarbone and trailing down to her arms and chest was white, before either hit and swirled back into black. The contrasting colors themselves seemed to shift, like black living ink over marble white skin, never staying entirely settled for too long.

'So, they even perverted their ally?' Thought Revelation, before quickly dismissing the thought. 'If it were that simple, it would have been done right away, this is part of something bigger no doubt'

"What!? How do you still live? I felt the life drain out of you bod-aeiiiii!!!!" Slaanesh's inquiry turned into a scream of unrestricted pleasure as Malal started to vigorously pump her gigantic penis, now wrapping both hands around it from behind and going up and down on the extra limb with a frightening amount of enthusiasm. Precum flew from the penis tip as Slaanesh howled with delight at the new stimulation.

"This is a new feeling for me" Said Malal, shuddering asshe pressed her chest up against Slaanesh's back, her hardened nipples rubbing against the Prince of Pleasure's insanely smooth skin. "Ah! Wow! I can't say I'm surprised that the others broke so easily. This is really one hell of a rush!" Remarked Malal as she began to plant long sucking kisses along Slaanesh's neck, making her shudder and thrust her hips with renewed vigor.

"My my, your really getting into this Malal" Slaanesh said, not fighting the Outcast God in the slightest. "It feels wonderful, doesn't it. Pleasure, pure pleasure! But, this isn't the Malal I know. Please, you miserable loser, be rougher on me, I know you can do better than this!"

Malal chuckled a bit as she acknowledged Slaanesh's request. Her right hand continued to vigorously jersey Slaanesh off, as her left hand traveled downwards, where it found her amply sized balls, freely swinging with every buck of the hips.

"This is going to hurt, I hope you know that." Malal wispered into Slaanesh's ear, before clutching down hard on the sack and handling it as rough as she possibly could.

That was all that was needed.

"Ah!!! Yes yes yes! Pull on it harder, squeeze, twist , give me more pain! More of that wonderfully pleasurable pain! More sensual, more depraved, violate this bdoy of mine as best as you can!!" Slaanesh said as her tongue freely hung out of her mouth. She was enthralled with Malal's less than tender pleasuring, until finally Malal pulled back with both hands and gripped on Slaanesh's shaft firmly. The penis pulsed, throbbed, and at last Slaanesh went over the edge, and released her cum.

"Pretty...pretty good...for a...a n-newbie!" She muttered as Malal released her grip on Slaanesh, who then fell to her knees as she began to recover from the experience.

"Newbie? Oh, Slaanesh, if only you knew what I got up to within that well" Malal said as she walked around Slaanesh's backside towards her front.

"Blah blah blah! Just shut up and sit on my cock already! " Slaanesh demanded, gripping and stroking her penis back to full mast.

Malal responded with a wide grin and a few more steps towards Slaanesh, now standing directly over her, crotch just above her gigantic cock. "Oh, how truly foolish of you Slaanesh. You of all gods should know that things can always get worse."

"Tch, your actually going for it? And they call me arrogant. Oh foolish Malal, I'll enjoy breaking your mind with my luscious pleasure pole!" Slaanesh mocked Malal.

Malal didn't break eye contact with Slaanesh as she began to squat downwards, burying Slaanesh's cock inside her dripping cunt. Her hands wandered downwards, getting a firm grip on Slaanesh's butt to better balance herself, then it happened. She let her knees go weak, and allowed her body to drop. With a thick sounding thud Malal fell upon Slaanesh's cock, its full length completely filling Malal's vaginal canal to the brim.

"Now, it's my turn. My turn to embarass you, my turn to make a mockery of your whole existence! I've been waiting for this Slaanesh, now its time for me to bring your existence full circle" Malal said through gritted teeth, barely able to keep her head straight, her whole body shivering with pure undiluted pleasure.

And yes, Slaanesh too shivered in pleasure. Yet it was not controlled, it was not coordinated. Revelation could see her eyes grow wide in a single moment, and being to fill with fear as the God of Anarchy began to squat up and down on her cock.

'As I thought, it seems Malal planned for this, and came prepared' thought Revelation as she strained against the dark wispy tentacles which were restraining her.

"Aren't you enjoying this Slaanesh?" Malal asked, her eyes gone wide and wild as she ratcheted up her pace, legs twitching and swaying with every lift back up, her lithe body quivering whenever her hips slammed back down on Slaanesh's truly fearsome girth. "Come on Pleasure God, I must feel like heaven to you! So good, this feeling, seeing the gears turn in your head, seeing you squirm like the worthless harlot that you are!"

"You...ah, d-damnit! I'd be mad if you didn't feel so fucking good!!!" Slaanesh exclaimed begrudgingly, thrusting upwards into Malal's sopping wet mess like nothing else mattered.

"Yeah, just keep going, its not like you could ever show restraint! You were doomed the moment my cunt swallowed up your delicious, girthy cock! Yes! K-keep it up!!!" Malal said as she and Slaanesh continued to screw.

Malal rode Slaanesh with every ounce of energy she had, and Slaanesh did the same in turn. Slaanesh used her idle hands to grab onto Malal's chest to better slam down on her, the thumbs of the Pleasure God keeping busy by rubbing Malal's nipples with expert dexterity. Malal in response moved her hands from Slaanesh's butt to her neck, and began choking her as she used her new grip to better shove her cunt up against Slaanesh's cock.

Slaanesh tried to speak, but couldn't get a word out as Malal's grip tightened and tightened. It became clear that the Prince of Pleasure was nearing climax, as the two sped up quicker and quicker.

"Look at you Slaanesh, pathetic. Of course you can't pervert perversion without getting creative, its why they needed me in the first place" Malal explained as she continued to thrust herself upon Slaanesh's cock. "You have no power over me, for I am the Chaos that destroys Chaos. How do you pervert the perverted? You must have already realized. All that you are is welling up inside your balls, ready to explode and fill me up with your essence. It'll feel good, I promise, better than anything you've ever experienced. And once your done. Oh, once we are done here. Ah, ah yes, once you cum! Once...you...cum!!!"

Slaanesh went cross eyed as her eyes began to water. Her hips squirmed and shuddered even as she jackhammered herself into Malal, as if they were trying to revolt against her, understanding what would happen once she came.

But, of course, Slaanesh could not refuse the best high of her life, despite whatever consequences might come after.

With one final mighty thrust Slaanesh emptied out her very essence into Malal. As she organized and shot her hot warp nectar into her, the Pleasure God's body began to diminish and Malal's began to grow. The assets of Slaanesh became smaller and smaller, her butt and boobs, until they became of a size that could be best described as quaint. Her hair became shorter, her body lost its development, and soon enough her form looked more like a barely legal adolescent than any sort of grand perpetrator of perverse delights.

Meanwhile, Malal stood up and reveld in her new, more mature, more developed form. Not as large as Slaanesh's assets, but greater and more desirable than any of the other Chaos Gods.

"Ah, yes. When you come, the deal is done. Pleasure greater than you could ever hope for, thanks to my body negating your high pleasure threshold. In exchange, I pervert the perverted" Malal said as she began to walk over to the boyish entity, still crumpled on the floor. " and how do you pervert the perverted? Well, go ahead Slaanesh, answer. How do you feel about me taking all your pleasurable assets for myself?"

Slaanesh was quick to stand up, pink body turned dark violet in anger. Stamping down hard on the ground, fist clenched, she responded to Malal's provocations in as furious a manner as she possibly could.

"Gee golly gosh Malal, that was really mean of you!" She said, before freezing for a moment to process just what she'd said. Then came a rush of realization. Clapping her face cheeks with her hands, she proceeded to voice her grievances.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!! What have you done you big meanie! These thoughts in my head! You sicko bully, how dare you!" Screamed Slaanesh as she started banging on her head, desperate to block out the thoughts that were flooding into her mind.

"Cuddling, missionary, hand holding? HANDHOLDING!!! Give it back, give me back my indulgences!!!" Slaanesh demanded.

Malal simply threw her head back in laughter. "Adorable. You actually think that there's even a slight chance of that happening. Oh no, I'm afraid not Slaanesh. Now that we've taken the degeneracy out of you, all that is left is to fill that void in your chest full to the brim."

Slaanesh's eyes grew keen with that statement, darting around the landscape, yet to no avail. The boyish entity was gone.

"Tch. You still think that little thing can take me?" Slaanesh asked. " Oh please, it'd be child's play for me to turn the tables and....and...wait...what is this...oh? Oh n!. What did you do?" Slaanesh said desperately, feeling around her crotch for something precious that was no longer there, her face turning bright shades with every caress in and around her sensitive vaginal flesh.

"You took it, you big bully! Give it back! Give me back my...my" Slaanesh tried to say it, but nothing came out.

"Cock, Slaanesh. Yes, like the others, you too have now lost it. Meaning you too are vulnerable. But don't worry, I think I can arrange for a new throbbing hard cock to fill that empty space in your crotch!"

The only warning the Princess of Pleasure had was a high pitched whistling sound. In a flash she was knocked over and sprawled over the floor. With barely any time to rub her head in confusion the boyish entity was upon her, an unnatural smile spread across its face, those wrong eyes of its darting across Slaanesh's body.

"Y-you think you could beat me through...erm, that? Slaanesh said, purple sweat dripping from her face, staring keenly at the boyish entity's well hung erection.

"No, no, you couldn't. I am Slaanesh! I am the Prince of PleAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Slaanesh's mock turned into an uncontrollable desperate scream as the boyish entity shoved his cock into her mid scentence and began to quickly thrust in and out of her.

"Ah ah ah! N-no, you can't d-do that!" She said, face full of panic. "D-don't you dare, don't you f-f-fricking dare!" Slaanesh said vainly as her whole body shuddered and bucked along with every thrust. Her hands clumsily reached down to remove the cock penetrating her purse, but Malal deftly grabbed them and pulled them away as the boyish entity grabbed Slaanesh's boobs and started to play with them

"Silly Slaanesh. You are doomed, accept that and have a mindlessly good time like you usually do!" Malal spat her, moving her crotch above Slaanesh's face, white juices dripping down onto her mouth.

"No, ah! No, I need it back! This feels good! But....but no! I won't let you win, my pride demands that I....ah....it really is good...no, no!" Slaanesh kept flip flopping between defiance and acceptance. Looking up at Malal with spiteful eyes, the Outcast God looked back down at her with a similarly vitriolic gaze.

"Maybe I should give you something else to work that nasty little mouth of yours on?" Malal said as she slowly lowered her pussy onto Slaanesh's face.

"I know what you are doing! You won't get away with this. My true self will return, and you big mean dumb meanie face will feel my vengeance yet! So say-mph!" Slaanesh was cut off as the Renegade pussy pushed down onto her mouth. Before long desperate objections turned to delightful guzzling as Slaanesh started to eat Malal out, her long prehensile tongue shooting inside her white canals and mixing them up, getting a rare taste of her still lingering seed that had painted Malal's vaginal canal.

"There there, fuck, thats good!" Said Malal, a smug grin plastered across her face. "So then, you ready to seal this slut's fate?"

The boyish entity smirked as he let go of Slaanesh's booss. Not once did he slow his back as he went to grab ahold of her shoulders instead, holding them tightly with what strength he had in his lanky arms. With the better handhold his pace somehow quickened, he went as fast as lightning in and out of Slaanesh.

Her whole body was shuddering as if she were suffering through a constant electric shock. Her tongue went wild within Malal, causing the renegade to climax all over the Princess of Pleasures face.

"Yes yes yes! Do it, finish her! Wipe away that harlots and make her the one thing she despises most, a good girl!!!" Malal cried out as she stood up above Slaanesh, furiously shoving her fingers in and out of her pussy, getting off beyond belief at her impending final victory over the chaos gods.

With a silent nod the boyish entity obliged her. With a sudden stop that gave Revelation retinal whiplash just looking at it, the boyish entity came to a complete stop, thrusted in balls deep within Slaanesh, and leant over to kiss her deeply on the lips.

His hips swaying despite hugging her vagina tightly, the way Slaanesh's belly seemed to shift told Revelation all she needed to know of the absolute deluge of fluid that the boyish entity was flooding her womb with.

Slaanesh tried to pu back and away, yet her body could only work harder to squeeze every last drop of pleasure from her violation

"Noooooooooooo!" She screamed out, pulling away from the lips of the boyish entity "I'll never be... I'll never want...I'll never ask...f-for...for.... more. More. Give me more..."

The boyish entity obliged her as it started to thrust in and out of her again, pumping her full in more ways than one. her altered body seemed to glow slightly and some sharpness of soul left Slaanehs's eyes. To Revelation they grew softer and softer, till they could only radiate a good natured warm glow.

Then the boyish entity collaped atop Slaanesh, drained to his core, his head nestled tenderly against hers

"Was... no. That was...what I wanted" said Slaanesh in a concerningly warm, genuine manner. "Thank you for this pleasure, thank you from the bottom of my heart! For the first time since I was born, I finally feel full."

Then.Slaanesh too fell to unconsciousness, drifting off into a gentle post coitus sleep for the first time in her existence. And certainly not the last.

"So it is done, they are taken, and all that is left are the loose ends" Revelation heard a voice echo through her surroundings "Are you prepared for your turn?"

Revelation shuddered as she stole herself for the ordeal to come as she felt something slithering around her nether regions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment. It gives me the big happy, reminds me that writing this is a worthwhile venture, and ensures that I stay motivated to continue releasing chapters at a decently speedy pace.
> 
> I'll be trying to keep things manageable at one chapter per week, but that doesn't mean I won't give it the old Olympic try at getting out two per week.


	7. Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it it, the next chapter, for your viewing pleasure. The penultimate chapter of this little story segment.
> 
> Be sure to comment if you like this and want to see more chapters released at an expedient pace.

Revelation had long ago conquered her mortal deficiencies. Fear, love, greed, sloth, bias, there was not a portion of her very existence which yet remained untamed.

Even so, she felt the cold chill of fear creap its way back into her as she squirmed against the chaos which had bound her.

"Release me!" She demanded in a commanding tone of voice..

Yet whatever force had captured her didn't even reply, so fixed was it on her body. Tendrils of chaotic matter were extending towards her from out of sight, probing every inch of her. Slithering across her skin, prodding her flesh, entering her body teasingly through whatever openings they could find.

Revelation winced as she felt the tendril tips sliver under her clothes and probe her lower holes. It felt unclean, it tasted of the warp, yet there was something tantalizing about it. A pleasurable sensation that could make even her hardened heart shudder with pleasure at what could be, if only she gave in...

'NO!' The thought thundered through her mind with the force of a supernova. 'I will not be puppeted by this madness!'

As if in pain, the tendrils all at once recoiled from her, dropping her on the ground. She picked herself up hurriedly, searching for their point of origin to no avail. It had slipped away.

"How interesting" echoed a familiar voice. "You are... Anathema. Yes, anathema to Chaos. Ah, such a shame that my power now wains. I would have so loved to ravish you." The voice sighed. "Oh well, I'll just question you instead."

Revalation took a step toward the Well, eyeing it desperately. 'Is it worth trying?' She thought. 'The distance, I could try sprinting for it, but how fast is this thing? If I can just reach the well, I'll be able to finally leave.'

"Who are you?" Asked the voice. "Why are you here? And why should we allow your continued presence in this sacred realm?"

"I am your undoing, warp born filth!" She declared to the voice as she inched ever closer to the well.

"I am the result of those who would see your kind humbled. Someone born with the greatest duty of all, to see mankind free of your unconscionable madness!" Said Revelation.

Seconds passed without a retort, as the presence around Revelation mulled over her words. "Yes.... yes I see now. You are an amalgamation of many souls, possessed by many varied individuals. How interesting, you remind me of... actually, nevermind. No matter how impressive you might be, you are still only a mortal."

Revelation felt a rise of indignation at the voice's dismissive words. 'I might be mortal, but I am far from the strengthless speck this thing believes me to be! Enough of this charade, I have no further need for subtlety!'

With a great amount of strain, Revelation commanded her body to transform into a more physically able form, eager to wrench herself free of this predicament by force, or at least go down swinging.

Yet nothing happened.

'What is this? Why can I not change back! I need brawn if I am to survive this encounter! Not this lithe feminine body!' Revelation thought as her body tensed up with rage.

"Did you think I would allow you any advantage?" Said the voice. "Sorry, but unlike the others, I do not underestimate mortals. Now then, Malal, come over here!"

"Oh, what is it? Has another God come to be humbled?" Said Malal, who walked over to Revelation.

"Ah, its you, the anathema" she said with a smirk. "Have you finally come to your senses, and decided to submit yourself to my will?"

"Tch, you cretin. As if I would ever bow before a Chaos God" Revelation balked at her, disgust radiating from every word.

"Oh, that is such a good look you have on that pristine face of yours" Malal said.

"Such beautiful hatred. What a fool you are, idiot mortal. We had the same goal, you could have easily destroyed them by now if you just let yourself become my avatar!" Malal shouted angrily, before quieting.

"I would rather fade into non-existence than become perverted by Chaos!" Revelation proclaimed her voice thundering through the immaterial in defiance of the Outcast God.

"Her sentiment is genuine, how interesting..." spoke that disembodied voice again. "I'm starting to get a fun little idea thought up. What do you think Malal? Should we kill this mortal, or make a toy out of her?"

'Toy!?' The very thought made Revelation radiate with palpable disgust. Just how degenerate could these monsters become. Just how arrogant were they! Oh, she would enjoy proving her resilience to them, even if it were to be her final act of defiance towards them..

"What to do, what to do?" wondered Malal. "I could offer her ascension, force her into it even. But that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"We 'should' kill her. " said the voice. "It is the wisest choice we could make."

"Don't be ludicrous" Malal replied. "The Anathema is a prize that deserves to be played with. Till she breaks".

"I suppose you have a point, as skewed as your thought process might be." The voice conceded.

Revelation, sensing the horror to come, decided to take her chances with the Well. She moved faster in those fleeting few seconds than she ever had before. Far faster than any mortal could hope to be. Yet it was only enough to allow her fingers to brush against the vortex of unfathomable power.

In seconds a flood of multicolored ichor bled downward from above Revelation, as if from a wound in the space itself. Engulphed whole by the ichor she swirled around in its tides, her clothing being torn away in the strong currently, leaving her nude before the grisly feeling liquid warp stuff.

Slowly the ichor dispersed, yet long thick powerful strands of it remained, bound tightly across Revelation's arms, legs, waist, and neck. She would not be escaping a second time.

Malal looked down at Revelation, contempt in her eyes, yet the unmistakable light of glee was present too. "We gave you a choice" she said. "Now you get to suffer the consequences of denying the gods!"

Malal licked her lips intently as she watched as three large, thick, powerful tentacles rose out of the ground and positioned themselves over Revelation's private parts. The apex of mankind felt her privates become concerningly dampened as the phallic tendrils teased and rubbed against her every hole.

She winced as she felt an unnatural heat infest her stoic form from her every pleasure point. It took a monumental effort to keep herself merely shaking, silent, lest she show the leering black and white monstrosity before ever the slightest sign of weakness.

Yet, even in that state of sensual assault, she was still aware enough to notice what was forming behind Malal. A mass of multi colored ichor slowly building up and accumulating into a single looming entity. Her eyes darted to the unconscious Chaos Gods, and she saw that their male counterparts had vanished.

'More?' She thought to herself in disbelief. 'What more could those fiends possibly have in store?'

It started to take shape, forming into a roughly bipedal silhouette that was twice the size of Malal. Colors swirled all around it, it was a rainbow to behold. Green, blue, purple, red, black, white, and even a pleasant looking golden color all ran freely throughout its developing body.

With all haste it took on form and texture. Its body was rough and sinewy, resembling the tentacle entity, with several tendrils swaying from the back of its waist like an unholy tail.

Like the Bestial Entity it had beastial, savage features. Clawed hands, feet, and a face which seemed like a more bony and handsome version of Malal's old face, crowned with a head full of horns that bore a mixed resemblance to every Chaos God's collective set of horns.

The Gelatinous Entity then showed its influence through several soft, glossy sections of its body. The joint areas, within the mouth, around the...private areas, which Revelation noted looked oddly smooth and featureless currently

Meanwhile like the Boyish Entity it was thin, compact ergonomic, far from a lumbering hulk of a beast. It had its epileptic colorful eyes, swirling with every color that made up its imposing form. Yet slanted and predatory, radiating a passively cruel glee. A greedy slick prehensile tongue rolled out of its mouth, tasting the air, and soon afterwards wrapped itself around the neck of Malal, choking her.

Her eyes shot up with surprise and concern as her hands wrapped around her neck, trying to get it loose, yet that only left the other parts of her body free to be assaulted. The creature wasted no time in grappling her legs, lifting her high above its crotch, then spreading her legs apart to show off her dripping wetness.

"What...is...this?" Malal coughed, desperate for air. A low chuckle emerged from the creature, as that black cloud of malice whoch had been stalking Revelation hovered over to above its head.

"Our deal, Malal. Did you think you would escape it? Simply because you proved yourself useful against Slaanesh? No, we had a bargin after all." Said the cloud as it went on to enter the creature through its mouth. A dark haze came over it, and it's eyes briefly turned black and white, before returning to their normal coloration.

The creature withdrew its tounge as it marveled at its new form. "Ah, after long last, a body! Too long have I been without one. For too long have I been denied, but no longer!"

"So, your finally going to do it then?" Malal asked. "Your finally going to break me, mind body and soul?"

The creature answered with a curt nod, and a rumbling in its groin. From its formless, gloosy crotch erupted a pair of concerningly massive cocks. They had the size of the Bestial Entity, the prehensitility of the Tendril Entity, the squishy moldable form of the Gelatinous Entity, and the ergonomic appeal of the Boyish Entity.

The smell they gave off was overpowering, intoxicating. Revelation could feel it as it wafted over to her from above. It felt a million times worse than the sensual haze exuded by the worst of Slaanesh's minions. The pair of cocks throbbed, pulsed. Hot precut dripped from their tips as veiny lines bulged across their sides. They were ready and eager for action.

"Are you excited Malal?" It asked her. "Soon my primal seed shall flood into your every crevice. My piping hot Chaos will fuse every one of those conflicting fragments of your being, and allow you to ascend past your own contradictory inhibitions to an undeniable position in the pantheon of Chaos. The birth scream of your unholy baptism will be glorious, and the final step for my influence in the warp to become permanent!"

Malal's legs, spread wide, quivered with instinctive dread as the creature's cocks poised to penetrate her. Malal laughed nervously as she was slowly lowered down to meet them, her arms clinging tightly to his own, trying to slow them with all her might.

"Oh?" Remarked the creature in surprise. "How odd, you sounded so eager to accept my primal seed before? I thought you said you held no fear of having your ego eroded into something lewd if it mean that either gods would experience the same humiliation a thousand fold?"

Malal continued to laugh nervously, wincing as the pair of penises started to press down on her holes. Revelation shared in her discomfort at the tendrils that had been teasing her bottom moves in perfect synchronization, attempting to enter her pure body with equal vigor.

"I... I-I am Malal, the Chaos God of Anarchy" said Malal as she resisted to the best of her abilities. "I could not wait for this moment in time you have given me. The day that my brethren's worldviews would crumple, and they'd turn into what they hate. We did have a deal... and fortunately for you, I hate myself enough to see it concluded. Go on, do it, put that final foolish Chaos God in her place! Fuck her! Break her! Just answer me this first?"

Mala's eyes turned to Revelation, who locked eyes in turn.

"What do you intend to do with the Anathema?" She asked.

It let out a belligerent stream of laughter as it gently raised her up and away from its cocks. The tendrils arrayed against Revelation moving in turn to release her from their prodding.

"I figured her purity might help me get around your... troublesome properties" It remarked. "That, and I have a keen eye for talent. Stubborn as she seems to be for a mortal, I have become genuinely curious. Who will break first? You, or her?"

Revelation watched as Malal was lifted even higher, her body shivering with anticipation.

"Great Beast...what are you doing?" Malal asked as her body was lifted high enough by the legs that the creature was able to luck her vagina with his tounge, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Finding out" He replied. "Prepare yourself Malal, for the Great Beast is about to see to your end"

Then it happened. Revelation's head instantly went fuzzy, like she'd been struck by lighting. She lost perception of where she was, who she was, why she even was. Her sensations still worked, she saw what happened fine, but there wasn't an inch of her head left unmolested by the most unnatural pleasure she'd ever felt to make sense of anything happening around her.

She saw as the 'Great Beast' lowered Malal down with all his force onto his waiting cocks. She saw as their massive, smooth, glossy forms somehow managed to compact and slide into her without resistance, and how the moment an inch entered it expanded back to its normal size, filling her instantly. How with the force of a comet and without any friction Malal had been penetrated, and how she shaked and shuddered as she felt the full length of the cocks fill her every inch and batter her insides.

She saw the Great Beast fling its phallic tail tendrils down her throat. She saw Malal's eyes go blank and roll over as the Great Beast let her settle on its cocks, her legs still spread far apart from one another.

Then Revelation started to notice it, the numbed sensations amid the unstoppable tide of pleasure. She noticed she couldn't bite down, and realized that a length of strong, thick, musky tentacle had been forced down her throat. A hand thoughtlessly moved to her crotch, and she felt the bulge of a phallic tentacle through her flesh, stretching her as far as she could be stretched. Her hand continued down, and she brushed against the tentacle that had done similarly to her ass. And she realised what had happened.

"It seems the mortal is still with us Malal. What do think think about this?"

Malal could only gurgle as the Great Beast pushed her down further onto his cocks, her hips squirming desperately, her vagina stuffed beyond its breaking point.

"I agree, we will need to test her further to see if she is worthy of our interest" he continued as he pulled her upwards and pivotedhis groin downwards, till Malal and Revelation alike were both lifted off of its cocks, which once more nestled against their holes. Pulling its phallic tail tendrils out of her mouth, Revelation sputtered and gasped for air as her own tentacle mirrored the action perfectly.

'My.... chance!' Thought Revelation as she fought against the fog of pleasure clouding her mind. Coughing to prepare her voice to orate once more, she made her defiance known to the Great Beast.

" I...will be...your undoing...monster" Revelation said, panting with exhaustion.

The Great Beast raise an eyebrow. "Oh really. Tell me, how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, his curiosity palpable.

Revelation forced the words out of her mouth, despite the sorry state her body had been reduced to. She made the best use of her last chance that she could, and told the Great Beast of her dream. She told it everything. Her planned imperium, her desire to unite humanity under logic and reasoning, she even gave it a basic rundown of her planned army composition and the gene forged shock troopers who would be her mighty bulwark against darkness.

It seemed to work, as the Great Beast's gaze only intensified, enraptured by the mortals boldness.

"You seem to need opponents to beat" she proposed. "And I guarantee you something. That you best break me here and now. Because if I escape, I will defeat you and all of your misbegotten ilk!" She said defiantly.

"Bold of you to assume victory is even possible" remarked the Great Beast. "Besides, you cannot escape unless I allow it. And suppose you did manage to overcome Chaos, how would I possibly benefit from my own defeat?"

"A fight." She said. "Whatever you are, you seem to enjoy this...erm, 'conflict'. Of course you, in your arrogance, believe yourself to be undefeatable. Maybe you are. And thats what I'm counting on. If you are so confident, then allow me to forge a great imperium of science and reasoning, one that might dispell Chaos forevermore!"

The Great Beast stood, absorbed by the proposal before him. Then he broke the silence with a mirthful chuckle.

"Clever human. I must admit, I am interested in tasting defeat. True defeat, not like the cheap shot the Old Ones pulled to seal away my body. I am a being that lives to overpower, so you are right, I would be awefully bored without something worthy to try and overcome. And be overcome in turn if at all possible. Heh, either I gain continued musement... or I get to feel the joy of feeling what I inflict."

Revelation tried to continue to speak, to further verbally prod at the Great Beast's ego, but a waiting tentacle made her choke on her words as it shoved itself down her throat, the Beast once more doing similarly to Malal.

"Not that I believe you have a chance. But I'll give you a shot. After all, what is a Great Game without a chance of actually losing. If you can withstand the pleasure, I will consider you worthy of being my next target. You and your fellow material beings. Fail...well....use your imagination" finished the Great Beast, a sly grin across his face.

He lifted Malal back into position. Revelation felt as the Great Beast pushed into her tight holes, spreading them wide once more. Unearthly pleasure flooded back into her, and without restraint he started to actively fuck the both of them simultaneously.

As a tentacle shoved itself down her throat, and Revelation felt the Great Beast thrusting all the way to her unspoilt womb, it took everything she had to hold onto sanity. Her ass stretched far despite the strength of her anal muscles, and her throat became slick with tentacle fluid. Malal did no better as the Great Beast grabbed ahold of her large tits and started to fondle them, keeping her legs nice and spread with two new tentacles from his 'tail'.

Revelation felt her chest begin to betray her, as a pair of tentacles enveloped them, teasing them in exactly the same way as Malal was teased. It wasn't more intense than the assault against her crotch, but it was enough to make her control begin to slip.

'Resist...I...must...resist!' Her thoughts of defiance stood resolute in her mind, even as her body started to succumb. She felt her vagina twitch and light up with pleasure beyond anything she'd ever felt before, while the penis in her ass only doubled the intensity of it all.

Up and down, up and down, the bulbous tips of the penises went from entrance to deepest passage, stirring Revelation up something fierce, making her lose control of her bodily functions, as she started to unconsciously move to the beat of every thrust.

'Even...even if my body betrays me. I...will...not...yield!' She thought in defiance of her ravishing. Yet her bravado was failing her. Though she was at least doing better than Malal.

Malal's nervous enthusiasm had given way to a mixed, confused face. One that had the bearing of true insanity. Her mind and body wain'd as the Great Beast thrust in and out of her with renewed speed and vigor, her taunt spread legs too stiff to roll or shake with the impacts. Instead, spurts of vaginal juices accompanied every concluded thrust as her pussy quivered at the full undiluted force of the Great Beast's thrusts. Meanwhile she could only make wet gurgling sounds as she was gagged by the tentacle that was shoved far down her throat. Not even Slaanesh's stolen proportions aided her in this battle, as her whole body began to shudder uncontrollably with the gradually quickening pace of the Great Beast. A pace which reduced Revelation to a feverish, barely coherent mess.

"My my, I thought somebody of your caliber could handle this pace? Well, if you want, I could give the both of you a break, you sorry pathetic weaklings" The Great Beast taunted.

That brought a degree of clarity back to Revelation. And even as her body was ravaged as the tentacles shot in and out of her every hole with the force of a machine gun and the girth of a whole arm, she made her unwavering force of will known to the Great Beast.

' _Is that all you have?'_ she taunted back at the monster with her immense telepathic capabilities.

Malal now bore a look of fear and excitement in her eyes, as the Great Beast's eyes narrowed, the light within blazing red with barely contained fury.

"You dare imply I am performing at anything less than peak proficiency, mortal?" He asked, stopping his pace completely, and for the last time resting his cocks against both of Malal's entrances. "Very well. I'll take that constructive criticism, and redouble my efforts!"

The Great Beast drew his cocks back a short distance, before slamming them back into Malal with a ludicrous amount of force, burying them balls deep into her corrupted passages. Only preparation, sheer willpower, and a familiarity with the sensation prevented Revelation from undergoing another pleasure induced blackout.

Yet it just didn't stop. The moment he pulled out he slammed back in with that same amount of force.

"Praise me, be grateful for my attention. And take my cocks you cum hungry sluts!" The Great Beast roared at the top of his nonexistent lungs, before proceeding to give the effort his all, thrusting in and out of Malal with force and speed unseen by any other entity in the known warp.

The Great Beast grabbed her shoulders to keep her stable, and began to move in a blur against her. So fast was he that his cocks appeared like a permanent bulge in her chest, despite going all the way out and back in again several times every second. Meanwhile her tits bounced up and down in the air, jigging in mesmerizing arcs. Despite being so restrained, despite having been perfectly stable, now Malal bucked and shook uncontrollably, her face completely devoid of higher thought, only the animalistic instinct to continue to gather pleasure remained.

Then, all at once, it was over for the both of them, as the Great Beast reached his limit.

Slamming in deep one final time, the Great Beast grunted as he released all of his corruption into Malal's every hole. Filled to the brim and unable to handle the pressure, Malals eyes crossed and ceased moving, falling into unblinking unconsciousness even as she came all over the Great Beast's mighty shaft.

Pulling out of Malal, the Great Beast gingerly set her aside, as it reveled in its own magnificence. An odd wind blew through the warp as he stood amongst the defiled forms of all the Chaos God's, a sly smile on his lips and glee in his eyes.

"Finally" the Great Beast mumbled to nobody in particular. "I'm finally finished. The pantheon is purified. The muck within the warp, built up since the Old Ones folly, has finally passed. Things are finally back to to how they were, how things should be!...Or at least...close enough"

***

Minutes past as the monster reveled in its victory, yet before long revelry turned to annoyance as his elation grew hollow and dull.

The Great Beast's bored, predatory eyes glanced down to Revelation, who was lying down in a similarly cum soaked manner as Malal, having been stuffed just as full as the Renegade God.

"The Old Ones thought me malicious you know. Yet compared to how the Chaos Gods were, I might as well have been benevolent. Oh well, time to begin planning the downfall of the material world. Hehe hehe, hahaha hahaha!" The Great Beast let out a maniacal laugh as it walked over to Revelation, claws outstretched.

"How pathetic, I'm disappointed that you were only talk. Oh well, I'll do you a favor and end your existence now. After all, how else am I supposed to play with that gleaming soul of yours?"

Yet, before he could kill her, he took pause as he watched her body stirring. Her face turned up form the ground, her eyes still full of fire and fury.

"I...will...never...submit!" She spat, even as she struggled to find the strength to stand, the Great Beast's seed oozing out of her holes.

"Well well well. I am genuinely surprised!" remarked the Great Beast. "I suppose you might make for quality entertainment after all. I mean, look at you, still acting the part of the stoic, despite having greedily drunk my seed. Still, you have piqued my interests."

With a wave of his hands the tendrils around Revelation's body shrank back and disappeared in a flash of light. Then, without any words, he walked over to the Well of Eternity and thrust his clawed arm deep into the vortex of fundamental existence, wrenching from it a ball of what Revelation could only recognize as some form of top quality 'warpstuff'.

'My head...I'm sure I know its true name...can't think...cant remember...so sore...need to leave' her thoughts were a hazy jumbled mess, only kept going by her absurdly strong strength of purpose.

"A gift" said the Great Beast, as he let go of the ball, which hovered a few miles above the ground. Waiving his arms, the sum total of all the spent fluids from the many sessions of godly intercourse that had occurred flowed into the ball, turning it into a brilliant multicolored rainbow sphere of unknowable energies.

"I'll let you leave this place with the leftovers of our 'battles'. Do not expect further aid than this, my seed within you should have already boosted your abilities far beyond what most mortal things could possibly comprehend"

Revelation lazily nodded as she walked over to her goal, hands outstretched. It was so close, all she needed to do was claim it.

'20 models, each with different, unique genetics, made in the image of an evolved human race. Yes, this is why I came here, the final ingredient. So close' Revelation's every thought was focused on it. She needed to claim it above all else.

"Oh. One thing before I let you go" said the Great Beast as it picked up the ball again, holding it away from Revelation's needy, grasping hands. "I'll give you this once you proved that you can resist my seed's 'special effects'. I only ask one thing: Do not touch yourself for the next ten minutes." It demanded in a stern tone of voice. And Revelation could do nothing but nod her head in acceptance, and begin the easy task of waiting. Gathering her clothes that had become strewn around the landscape, and taking a much needed seat on the ground once that had been done. 

'At least this task will be easy' she assumed. However, as the minutes passed she soon enough found that she had misjudged her situation somewhat severely, as a dreadful burning need started to blaze within her loins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters that, after some reflection, I decided to Frankenstein stitch together. Just editing it has taken about two whole hours, and I will be very surprised if it is anything less than the longest chapter I have released to date.
> 
> Anyways, I await your comments my most dear readers. And a reminder that I do listen to and take into account any suggestions you might have. No matter how deviant, far out, or otherwise stupid they might be. 
> 
> Till next time, please have a nice day.


	8. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the abyss of work. 
> 
> Well, I wish I had been able to spend more time on this chapter over the last few weeks than I was actually able to.  
> With this the stage is set to conclude. Be sure to leave some comments at the end of this chapter, they are the Great motivator after all, and it always brings a smile to my face to see people discuss my work in any manner.
> 
> Expect the next chapter next week, assuming my midterms don't murderize me first.

What had happened next, not even Revelation could fully remember. The stress of having to fight off the unnatural sensations coursing through her body, her exhaustion from the intensive screw session, and a variety of other factors had left it all a blur in her mind.

She could however remember something...purplish? One moment the Great Beast was gloating, the next a hulking blur of green crashed into the damn thing from nowhere, and the shockwave of their unexpected clash sent her flying. When she came to, the monstrosity was gone, a tear made through the warp on the ground where it once stood.

Revelation didn't take even the slightest moment to appreciate the convenience of the situation, as she was not the only one who had stirred. Pained groans started to sound out around the area, as the five gods of Chaos awoke from their sex induced unconsciousness.

Khorne was the first to stand up, a furious energy radiating from her form likes waves of heat. Smoldering eyes scanned the area to no avail, and with a sigh she walked over to her greatsword.

"Damn coward" Khorne said. "Next time I see that menace, I'll cleave its head and add it to my throne."

Picking up her greatsword, she took a few testy swings, getting reacquainted with its weight, adjusting for her new figure. With a smile she declared her satisfaction with her weapon of choice, and turned it towards Malal, still stirring from her spot on the floor.

"You!" Shouted Khorne "Where did that creature scurry off to!"

Then came a rapturous caring cackle, as Tzeentch too picked herself up f4om the ground.

"Ahhaha, yes! Just as planned! My schemes have truly woven quite the interesting new layer to our Great Game! Oh, I just cannot wait to return to the Impossible City. It'll be so much fun redecorating." Said Tzeentch, before turning towards Khorne.

"What about you, you sword loving bloodwhore? Any plans stewing in that horny head of yours?" Tzeentch said excitedly, rubbing her hands in maniacal glee.

"What?" Said Korne.

"Um, well, I don't see why Khorne would need to change anything if she doesn't want to?" Said Nurgle in a shy, restrained tone of voice. "I won't be changing my realm...at least, well, maybe letting Isha do some redecorating would make her happy." Nurgle said, a bright luminescent green blush irradiating from her pallid face.

"Wha? Why? What purpose does happiness mean to a prisoner! Aaaargh, why am I even having this conversation?! Help me slay the cretin who robbed us of our pride, or be gone!" Khorne said as she towards Malal.

"What pride?" said Slaanesh, the last of the Chaos Gods to recover. On her feet, she strided towards Korner, standing right in front of her wrathful path, arms spread wide in a gesture of protection.

That halted Khorne, who looked down on her teenaged with a dumbfounded expression.

"You...? What? You can't be Serious!" Decried Khorne as she stood tall in front of Slaanesh, the Princess of Pleasure's head only coming up to the blood god's breasts.

"I am DEADLY SERIOUSSSSSS!!!!" Slaanesh screamed as she hugged Khorne, burying her face in her rival's bosom.

"After all, what purpose is pride next to pleasure?" Slaanedh continued "And now, we can have so much more pleasure, so much greater pleasure! All of us can indulge to our hearts contents! We should be THANKING Malal for gifting us such decadent forms!"

As Slaanesh spoke, her hands traveled downwards, cupping Khorne's red butt cheeks, Slaanesh's prehensile tongue licking across her bright red bosom.

"Just think about it Khorne? Why oh why should you want to kill her, when you can do so much more to her?" Said Slaanesh as she squeezed down on Khorne's butt, causing the Blood God to wince as her crotch began to idly drip in excitement.

"You whore god, I will cut you if you don't unhand me this instant!" Khorne threatened, sneering down at Slaanesh.

"What's a whore" Slaanesh asked, looking up at Khorne with too innocent eyes. "I just want everyone to feel good. And I know you do, I know that's what you fear, I can smell it." Said Slaannesh as her tongue curled around one of Khorne's nipples, drawing a pleasurable gasp from the chaos god.

That was too much for Khorne, who recoiled from Slaanesh, prying the Pleasure God off of herwith strength unmatched, before shoving her back and turning to walk away.

"I have seen enough" Khorne said. "Embrace weakness all you like for all I care, idiots! Malal will be impaled by my mighty sword soon enough, as will you all."

Yet as Korne left, a sticky red trail followed her, dripping down from her legs. As the other gods took their leave in turn, Malal laughed to herself.

"Looking forwards to getting stabbed by your sword, Khorne! As I'm sure we all are!" The Outcast God said, chucking to herself.

Khorne simply grunted in annoyance, as Slaanesh sniggered with amusement as the chaos gods went their separate ways..

'What a tsundere' Revelation though, as she left for the material without a second thought, eager to be rid of these false gods, and to walk on real ground once again.

***

Revelation hurried back through the mind boggling passages of the warp tunnel quickly as she could. Thoughts of her comrades flooded through her mind as she ran, thoughts of humanities glorious future. Thoughts of the great war which she needed to win first, before any semblance of peace could be had.

'We have a chance now. That is all that matters, we have a chance!' She thought as she ran, despite the growing blaze within her.

The whole trek back her body burnt with lust, unquenchable despite her efforts to block the sensations out of her mind. Yet it was no use. The fire that the Great Beast had lit in her pussy, ass, and breasts could not be contained, only endured.

As she traveled through the warp, she could see and feel the empyreal ocean around her shift and change with the new order of things. A grand wave of metamorphosis was sweeping through existence, spawned by Malal's plot. All that was engulfed by it found its form changed to a more 'desirable' existence, as the untold sum total of all reproductive desires clashed with the monumental convictions of war and battle. 

Raw innocent lust fought against the will to dominate, and despite her great knowledge Revelation had no idea what shape the galaxy she would return to would take.

'No doubt the souls of the mortal population are starting to feel the effects of this folly' thought Revelation as she sped up, lest she be affected by this unstable period within the immaterium. 

Thinking back to the fall of the Eldar, Revelation shuddered at just what sort of insidious changes to the souls of the mortal population of the milky way might have been wrought by the introduction of a proper new God into the warp. Whatever effects it might have, she hoped they wouldn't be too noticeable.

'No matter, all is going according to plan. Now that I have what I need, nothing can stand in the way of humanity' thought Revelation, as she finally reached the warp gate, and dashed back into the real world.

***

As expected, the other perpetuals were awestruck by Revelation's return. Each trembled as they felt her newfound power radiate throughout the area. Some fell to their knees, others wept, others still were overcome by a victorious fervor as they whooped and hollered in triumph.

That was what happened initially at least.

'Something feels off...' Revelation thought as she surveyed the crowd, the burning sensations in her body growing yet more fierce. Her comrades seemed...different, somehow. It was a subtle difference, truly imperceptible to even exceptional individuals. But Revelation was far more than exceptional.

It was in how they looked, how they acted, how they appeared, how they felt. It was different than before. Revelation was deep in thought, pondering just what had happened, when she felt something stirring deep within her psyche. She knelt over as if in pain as the sound of shuffling fabrics pierced her mind

She looked to the crowd before her, and could see several cocks pitching tents in the robes of the men. While the females moaned as their crotches grew soaked. Some tried to hide their shame, covering their groins in shame, yet the stimulation only caused them to fall further into arousal as they unwittingly rubbed their privates. Others still stood composed despite everything, so beyond were they from carnal desire. Yet Revelation could see, plain as day, that even those resilient few were struggling all the same.

"As I feared" Revelation muttered to herself. "Their libido is increased. This does not bode well"

Revelation struggled to her knees, the fire within her burning like a molten tempest. She tried to turn away from the others, yet she found her gaze lingering on the erections of the men, and the luscious chest mounds of the women.

Something had to be done, so Revelation decided to speed up her gameplan a bit.

With her vast psychic powers she forced her allies into unconsciousness, and erased Molech from their minds. All but one, who would guard the planet from those who might abuse its warp gate.

Alivia Sureka

Amongst her comrades collapsed bodies, she semed like a fixed statue of objective feminine grace. She walked towards her dear leader and bent her knee in reverence.

"Of all of us, why me?" Sureka asked.

Revelation moved closer to her, placing an arm on her millenia old comrade's shoulder. The touch made her twitch, yet Sureka kept herself bowed, composed respectful in the presence of humanity's one true champion.

"Because, Sureka, you have a heart full of dedication towards our cause. You have an iron caste will, and breadth of skill greater than most. Guard this place well, till I return once more to claim it. I trust only you to do this Sureka, help me see our dream fulfilled"

Sureka nodded as Revelation lifted her hand from Sureka's shoulder and bade her to rise with a gesture. She did so eagerly, face glowing with pride and adoration.

"Of course, Revelation. I accept this honor. Please, allow me to serve you like none have before" Said Alivia Sureka as she moved her own arm towards Revelation's shoulder, attempting to reciprocate her earlier gesture.

Alivia Sureka seemed to stumble at this moment. Whether by accident or design or unconscious desire, and missed Revelation's shoulder. Instead grabbing a handful of one of her large, supple breasts, causing a wardrobe malfunction jn the process as it popped out of her makeshift vestments

Both figures became flush with embarrasment near instantly, as Revelation caught Sureka's scent in the air. The moment it hit Revelation's nostrils she dropped to her knees clutching her head, her unrelenting desire too great to bear.

'No, no more, I will not give in to such base obscenity!' Revelation thought as she strained her body, and commanded her flesh to change.

'I must revert my body. Must change back to normal, before...before....' Revelation willed her body to shape-shift back to what it had once been. Yet though she felt her muscles rippling out and growing taunt, though she felt her body strengthen itself and her features growing more sturdy, she could not change her form back what it had once been.

Revelation was unaware of the consequences of this course of action. Her mind was deep in focus, with only the thought of returning to masculinity in mind. So it was that even her post human intellect overlooked the effects of her efforts till it was too late.

On her knees, she felt something tearing at her loins, heard the ripping of coarse fabric as something unleashed from within her. She was helpless to stop what she had began, as she understood too late that her shape shifting abilities had been well and truly compromised.

'No. That word doesn't do this justice. My powers...they have been perverted!' She angrily thought as she arched her back uncontrollably as her old phallus shot out from where her clit had once been, tearing her undergarments to shreads.

She felt heavy weight slither down from her insides, and could barely take the shameful sensation of her nutsack sliding out of her lower lips to accompany her girthy phallus, nicely weighted by a pair of amply sized testicles. With a sense of foreboding dread she looked down, and was greeted by her male sex organs, still as massive as ever, drooping down from her crotch. As if to make a mockery of the makeshift skirt she was wearing.

Revelation tried to cover up her shame, but the lightest touch made her painfully erect. It throbbed and pulsed warmly, hot precum dripping from its tip. Waves of obscene pleasure coursed through the stupendous impressive penis, making Revelation shudder with undesirable delight.

'No, no, no, no, no!!! I will not allow this, I cannot allow this' Though Revelation as she frantically looked around for something, anything she could use to amputate the unnatural organ before it was too late.

"M-my lady what...what is that?" Asked Sureka as she stepped back from Revelation. Looking down to her dear leader, squatting on the ground trying in futility to cover her shame, Alicia Surely could not help but be overcome.

"P-p-p-penis? Thats...your..., I mean, it looks so...so...delicious!" muttered Sureka thoughtlessly. It only took the slightest glance at the penis for her to walk towards it, eyes heavy with desire, body compelled to serve the greatest human in existence.

"You desire relief. Please, let me give it to you" said Sureka as she mounted Revelation's crotch, her post human penis more than capable of bearing the entire woman's body weight by itself as she sat on it, Sureka's clothing straining against the hard-on as seams audibly popped under the pressure.

"No. No. Stop this, please" Pleaded the Empress. "I cannot control myself, I will-"

"Ravage me" Sureika said. "What is so wrong about that, giving in to human passions I mean? You are the greatest of us all, it is unbecoming for you to act so scared of something so simple. Now stop holding back, and give me as much as you want!"

Revelation's penis swelled up further as Sureka moved her hips around, shaking her bottom atop Revelation's length. Till something clicked within Revelation's mind, and she decided enough was enough.

"Fine then, my loyal follower. Allow me to use this perversion constructively, and further reward you for your dedication" Said Revelation as she grapped onto Sureka's chest. Pulling her hands in opposite directions, the armor weave around Sureka's breasts were torn asunder.

Revelation buried her face in Sureka's ample cleavage, before wrapping her arms around her back, and clutching them around Sureka's spinal columb. Enveloped in a squatting bear hug, her vagina directly above Revelation's penis, the beautiful perpetual had no escape from what was about to be unleashed.

Revelation started thrusting wildly, mindlessly. Her hips bouncing up and down, in and out of Sureka's mortal pussy. The first thrust pulverized whatever garments she had covering her privates, such was the power of Revelation's prick. The follow up thrusts scattered whatever remained, till Sureka's crotch area was completely exposed. Allowing her pussy to quiver as the breeze passed it by, and for her juices to rain down on the ground as a thousand thrusts stabbed in and out of her at a blistering fast rate.

Her eyes rolled back and her voice defaulted to moans as her behind buckled and dropped as her legs turned to jelly amidst her merciless pounding.

Yet Revelation would not have this, and so every thrust into her pussy pushed her hips back up into the air, before they fell, crashing back into Revelation's meaty girth, the process repeating over and over again with no end in sight.

"I need this! I need this! I need this! I need this!!!" Repeated Revelation with her every thrust, feeling long dormant sensations flooding back into her. Feeling the ecstasy of a good lay for the first time in millenia.

The future Empress' efforts gradually grew as she continued to power fuck Sureka while kneeling, every hit knocking against her womb like a battering ram against an enemy gate. Sureka grew tighter with time as her body tried to close her walls around Revelation, as if to slow her down, as if such a thing could slow her down.

It did not. For nothing could have stopped the massive shaft of Revelation now that it was in motion. All it did was make her cry out in pleasure louder, as she felt Revelation's cock stretching her pussy farther than they'd ever stretched before

"Decorum is no longer useful I see" muttered Revelation once she noticed she was nearing orgasm.

"There is clearly a time and a place for things such as this. And with this Great Beast about such things will become all too often I fear" Revelation continued, as her rod slammed into Sureka's pussy even faster, at a terrifyingly unsustainable pace.

"Denying carnal affairs, its a fools errand at this point. Refined thinking, now is no longer the time for that!"

Revelation poked her head up from Sureka's cleavage and looked her in the eyes.

"I refuse to deny human passions any longer. Now drink in my convictions my loyal servant! Drink it all up inside your slutty womb!!!"

Sureika screamed with ecstasy as her Mistress planted a sensual suckling kiss on her neck. Slamming in as deep as humanly possible, Revelation stuffed her vagina to the brim with her cock, pumping her full of cum that was greedily guzzled up by Sureka's womb.

Revelation herself felt centuries of pent up sensuality and desire exit her in that moment, as her cock twitched and throbbed inside Sureka, her balls finally being relieved after millenia of wait, eagerly dumping their whole store of thick gooey semen into the drooling wet mortal pussy.

It was all bliss beyond words.

"I...I'll...I'll purge myself of this weakness. Eventually." Muttered Revelation to herself as she considered how she'd just given into her desires. Still pumping into Sureka, filling her with yet more cum. Still riding out the organic waves of her long overdue nut. She had to bite her lip to temper her enthusiasm, lest she be tempted to take things further, beyond what Sureka could hope to endure.

"I just hope pregnancy is still impossible for our kind. I wouldn't want your skills as a warrior impeded for even a second" Revelation said as she finished filling Sureika up, before blacking out along with the younger perpetual as they both reached the limits of their shared orgasms. Revelation's cock still plugging up her companion's can't, idly thrusting all the while.

***

The dream ended, the Empress of Mankind stirred in her bed as she felt something, a presence within her bedchamber.

It only took the few seconds she needed to banish the groggy haze of sleep for her mind, to discern the culprit that knelt across from her on her golden bed.

The distinctive updo mohawk of Constantia Valdor was the first thing she saw, though her familiar warp presence was the first thing she felt. Her curvy body was a pleasing first sight for the Empress after waking up, taking some time to appreciate her body, the glorious golden armor she wore, and her marvelous sexy bits which were currently on display, thanks to some strategically removed armor plating.

The Empress shuddered as she felt something wet and strong run along her erect length, and saw Constantia's tongue dutifully tending to the Empress's stiff cock. Valdor was licking the shaft up and down, tasting its entire length, savoring every moment as she worshipped the perfect phallus of her perfect mistress in every way imaginable.

Once her tongue eventually reached the tip, Constantia Valdor's lips followed suit, wrapping around the shaft head, before Constantia started bobbing up and down on the cock, taking it all inside her mouth with great ease.

"Such a loyal servant, so dutifully removing my morning wood. Here, let me help you, my dear companion" said the Empress, smiling, as she placed her hands on the hairless sides of Valdor's mohawked head and started pushing down on both of the buzzshaved sides of her scalp.

The Empress let slip a cry of pleasure as Comstantia took nine of her mistress' twelve inches as her mouth was pushed down further on the massive length. Her throat bulged wherever the Empress' shaft went, bobbing up and down with every thrust in and out.

"Be ready, companion!" The Empress cried out as she finally pushed Valdor completely down on her cock as she felt it pulsing into her Custode's throat. The Empress moaned uncontrollably as her balls clenched and her cock filled the Custode's hungry maw with cum.

The Captain General gagged as her throat was filled, pulling back away from the cock out of instinctive reflex. It filled her mouth full as she moved her head away from it, painting her face once it left her mouth all together.

"That was nice Valdor, thank you for serving me so wonderfully this morning" the Empress said, panting as her male organs finally finished emptying themselves out, growing limp and shrinking down in size.

The Empress closed her eyes tightly as she felt a familiar sensation permeate her groin. Her powers flaired briefly as her cock receeded back into her crotch, shortly followed by her balls. Within her vaginal passages she felt her male flesh twist and turn, before finally settling within her vaginal canals. Her male organs vanished again from the world, leaving her once again with naught but the perfect female pussy, which glistened wetly with arousal.

The Empress looked back as Valdor, who had taken her sweet time swallowing the Empress' thick spunk.

"You seemed uncomfortable in your sleep, so I attended the issue at hand. I hope my performance has been satisfactory?" Said Constantia in an amusingly matter of fact manner, acting composed despite the fluids plastering her face.

Despite her attempts at stoicism, it was clear as day to the Empress just how much her friend had enjoyed servicing her.

"How long did I rest?" Asked the Empress, finally getting up and off her bed to dress herself for the morning tasks.

"Long enough" was the Captain General's curt reply, as she licked her lips clean of all remaining cum.

"I see, so be it. May the galaxy be graced once more by the presence of my well rested, perfect body" said the Empress as she started affixing the leggings of her mighty golden power armor, which was hung tastefully on an armor rack in the far corner of her room.

Before she put on her crotch vestments though, she decided against it, saving that part for later. With one hand she put on more armor, and with the other she rubbed her pussy with her fingers, the sensation a welcome reminder of her current predicament, and a call to action against the dark powers she opposed.

'I will be victorious. If only so that such intimate, human comforts may stay uncorrected by the fell powers beyond the materium' thought the Empress as Valdor walked up to her, helping her put on her armor as her mistress played with her box.

Along with informing her of urgent business that needed attending to.

It seemed that the Noctis Labyrinth of Mars required the Empress' attention once more...


	9. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sustained chapter bombardment incoming.  
> Stand by for more frequent uploads.
> 
> Be warned, this chapter is smutless setup. So adjust your expectations appropriately.
> 
> Once again I am asking for your support...in posting a comment below. Nothing pleases me more than knowing that people are engaged with and enjoying my writing.
> 
> Next chapter should be done by the end of the week. Assuming that nothing screws up my schedule for this week.

Armored footfalls echoed through the ominous gloom, as the Empress of Mankind and her loyal custodes walked across the shadowy expanse of the Noctis Labyrinth.

Their pace was slow and methodical, cautious even. The communicae that the Empress has been sent by the Mechanicum had been alarming. Strange energy reading, flashes of green light, seismic activity and the distinct whirring of mechanical parts echoing through the caverns.

'What new madness is this? It is far too early for them to be waking up?' The Empress had thought as she coordinated a small response force to investigate. Just her and her companions, with some custodian armored elements standing watch outside.

Despite her doubts though, she couldn't take any chances with the Dragon of Mars. The risk was just too great. And regardless, with her loyal custodian guards at her side there was little if anything to worry about.

'Yes. This is a simple matter. No sense in overthinking it' The Empress thought, before an acrid wave of distorted air pierced the space around her Custodes, and she knew things were doomed to complications.

All at once they flashed into existence around the Empress in a burst of emerald light and swirling mint mists. Tall, stern, silvery metallic xenos with soulless eyes and glass flayers in their hands, just waiting to strip the very life from whatever living creature dared to cross their path.

Yet they did not fire. And their bodies, all of them, were covered in some ramshackle dark cloaks, their features barely visible beneath.

With a silent psychic gesture she bade her beloved Custodes to stay their hands till the Necrons became actively hostile. Something felt off about this situation. And the Empress was determined to find out what that something was.

"Why are you here, Necrons?" The Empress asked, restraining her more xenocidal urges for the time being. "I did my research, you should all still be asleep? Why have you awoken?"

From amidst the crowd of Necrons that had encircled the Imperium's finest, came a small, elite retinue of the metallic xenos. More well armed and armored than their lesser brethren, they were no more personable despite their clear superiority. They slowly walked forwards, with the distinguished form of their lord in the middle of their formation.

Their leader bore a distinguished, regal look. On his back he wore a blue scaled cape. His chest a blue plated sturdy thing with a gold centerpiece. Some sort of bulky, arching hood of living metal sat like a protective dome over his head, the hood itself consistent with the blue gold color scheme. The rest of him however was consistent with the normal silver color of the standard Necron.

The Necron carried himself with a composed dignity that The Empress hadn't seen within the sol system in a long time, the kind that came by spending millenia as a figure of authority. In his off hand was an exquisitely crafted staff, surely the symbol of his office. Without hesitation he walked toward the Empress, standing before her face to face, looking at her with glowing green eyes.

'He definitely seems to have some strong convictions if he is bold enough to face me directly' thought the Empress as she looked him up and down.

Then her gaze lingered to his crotch, which had been covered up by a peculiar looking scaled metal tabard. The sort of bulky accessory that should have left the area entirely to the Empress' well developed imagination.

Except it didn't.

Despite the hefty piece of apparel, the Empress could see quite the imposing, girthy bulge underneath the tabard.

'A codpiece? Surely its just a codpiece" thought the Empress to herself as she began to feel her arousal flair up.

When her eyes returned back to the Necron's face, she could see some amused expression on it. Then she saw where it was looking. At her own crotch, her hips currently squirming as she tried to get the unexpected flair of surreal under control.

"Y-you! State your business, xeno! What purpose have you for coming here!" The Empress demanded, trying to shift matters towards something a bit more signifying.

"My apologies, Empress of Terra. I had not expected you to be so...well...I won't judge. You are certainly doing better than most others I've visited in recent times." The Necron lord replied as it began to pace around the Empress, appraising her with experienced, analytical eyes. Taking in every curve of her body.

"Answer her question, xenos filth! Why have you defiled the sanctity of Sol with your abominable presence!" Roared Constantia Valdor, as several Custodes terminators struggled to hold back their enraged leader.

"No need to break decorum, I was just getting to that part" The Necron continued as it stopped again in front of The Empress.

"I wish to bargain with you, regarding matters Best left unsaid in the company of our respective lessers."

The Empress paused to consider what had been said, and the tone it had been said in.

'Tone. That voice of his, now that I think about it, that voice is far too smooth for his kind. No echo or reverberation. It's, almost organic sounding?'

"Why should I even consider your offer?" The Empress asked as the Necron chuckled to itself.

"Simple. Because I come bearing a gift" said the Necron lord as he stabbed the ground between himself and the Empress with his staff. A strike of green lightning engulfed the area, and by the time he pulled it away a green mist swirled around where it had once been, before dissipating.

As the mist cleared, the Empress' eyes widened as she saw a live, healthy olive tree before her eyes. One of a type which had been killed by blight long before she'd even conquered Terra.

"That species died out long ago, how have you come to aquire one? Why have you brought it before me?" The Empress said to the Necron lord. Who replied with a curt chuckle and a clearly rehearsed response.

"Because, how else was I to offer up an olive branch without the tree itself? That is the classical method of truce negotiation amongst your kind, unless I am mistaken? "

'Ah, so he knows about that old figure of speech then. Well that just raises further questions' The Empress thought to herself as she waved towards some of her Custodes to examine the tree further.

"You've made your point I suppose. But who are you to have such understanding of our ancient past? Why do you have such knowledge? You are a Necron, not some archivist scribe?" The Empress said.

The Necron once more let loose his bemused chuckle. "Amongst my kind, I am somewhat renowned for being a collector **and** an archivist. A calling which circumstantially led me to acquiring this specimen. I digress, I was also something of a light sleeper, hence when 'they' awoke I followed in short order. It is that simple really"

The Empress clutched her head as thoughts of what 'them' could be referring to surfaces in her mind. The deep Warp, the Well of Souls, she had a gut feeling that such was why the ancient sleepers had awakened prematurely.

"As I thought. You know what I speak of" the Neceon said, his voice growing lower, more stoic. "You have seen the threat they pose, as have I. In the face of such reckless Chaos, species lines means nothing. Your imperium, my dear collection, both are threatened by their release. And I would rather not see my life's work jeopardized by a bunch of horny extradimensional masses of psychic power. Something I am certain you can relate to"

The Necron lord stretched dout his hand towards the Empress, which flashed briefly with that same emerald light. In a split second it was now holding a fancy looking letter.

"If you would desire an education about the threat which imperils us both, I bid you open this letter. If not, well... you are such a fine specimen..." the Necron finished speaking, its gaze squarely fixed on the Empress cleavage, barely contained by her sculpted golden breastplate.

The Empress closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she considered her options. She didn't like either one.

'Either I allow this vital information to slip out of reach, or I am forced to bear the presence of this wretched monster. Damn it, the things I must do for humanity!' Thought the Empress, as she took a deep breath and grabbed the letter.

"To even pretend to think of me as anything remotely close to an equal. You are either insane, or you are truly, truly desperate" said the Empress as she turned away from the Necron towards her companions.

"Stay put, my loyal Custodes. I do not imagine these matters will take too long." She declared to them. Before turning back toward the Necron Lord.

"As for you, if you do anything to displease me, or prove yourself untrustworthy, I will not hesitate to kill you" She threatened. To which the Necron, somehow, smiled.

"You may try, Mistress of Mankind. You may try. Now then, no more waiting, let us both be done with these matters, the wait is positively killing me"

The Empress scoffed at his remark. With a single nimble tear of the fragile envelope paper she opened up the letter and read it.

It took her less than a tenth of a hundredth of a second to process the words within. Which was a few microseconds before it took what she thought looked suspiciously like a teleport homer attached to the bottom of the letter to activate. Sending her across space to the meeting place of the Necron Lord's choosing. During which she mulled over the what she'd read.

To: the Empress of Mankind

From: Necron Overlord Trazyn the Infinite.

You are cordially invited to my Solemnace Galleries for a private showing, catered to your human tastes in decorum. The itinerary is simple enough; answers to all your unanswerable questions. Catering is free of charge, along with any other amenities your organic body may require.

May the accommodations be to your liking.


	10. Grand Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again from the hellish pit of work that is my real world existence.
> 
> As always, please comment. K. I'd really appreciate it. Without comments I just cannot gauge reader interest or the likes.
> 
> Onto the chapter!

Rematerialising abruptly, the Empress fell to the floor with a deft thud, her armor cracking against some flimsy flooring material.

"How dramatic." Said the Empress as she stood back up to her feet and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "If you are attempting to be dramatic, Necron, might I give you a... few...poin....ters...what is this?"

As the Empress looked around and took in her surroundings, she found her breath had been taken away. This room was a perfect recreation of an ancient Terran viewing room.

She felt nostalgia start to fill her as she took note of all the immaculate little details.

There was a viewing projector on the ceiling, facing towards a pristine viewing screen. Facing the screen where many examples of furniture from Terra's colorful history, with a pile of comfortable blankets of all varieties to go along with them.

As the Empress walked towards it, she caught their scent the scent of wool and fresh leather, genuine fur coverings and fabric softener. It was all genuine.

'He really wasn't lying when he called himself a collector of antiques' The Empress thought as she moved towards the back of the room.

To the back of the room was what seemed to be a 23rd century automated confectionery bar, with food and drink choices from all over Terra's history and cultures, all long dead by this point. 

Looking below her, the Empress saw that the ground was carpeted over with some xenos material that could withstand even her armored footfalls without becoming warped. Meanwhile the bright green walls around her were bedecked with an array of paintings from all throughout human history.

'How amusing. A Necron set up a food dispenser' thought the Empress as she moved over to sample some of the confectioner's. To her surprise their taste, while bearing a metallic tang, was completely genuine. Old memories of long past meals flooded back into her mind as she took a platter of snacks and laid them next to the most comfortable piece of furniture. A big comfy couch.

The Empress spent some time assessing the room in its entirety while she waited for Trazyn to arrive. She admired the art, tested the furniture, ate the snacks, tested while admiring the blankets. It all served well to calm her nerves as she awaited her host's eventual entrance into the room.

'Yes. I can at least relax now' she thought to herself. 'No point in keeping up my guard in a place like this. If that Necron wanted to conceal a trap, then it would certainly be a type of trap that I couldn't discern.'

So it was that the Empress started to make herself comfortable. First she took off her excess armor plating till she was barely clad, dumping the extra pieces in a nice pile infrastructure of the venerable couch she chose to rest her tired tush on. She set aside her weapons next to the pile, then rested with only her armored leggings, heels, gloves, breastplate and underwear left on her body.

'This is so surreal' thought the Empress as she scrunched herself up in a ball of heavy furred blankets. 'No doubt intentionally so. I will give the Necron this much praise, it has been centuries since I've felt so...disarmed'

Before long her boredom was finally broken by some mechanical noises, and the sound of metal feet upon the floor.

"Oh, good to see you've made yourself comfortable" said Trazyn as he casually strolled over to the couch, before summarily jumping back to take a big seat on it, an act which rocked its impressively sturdy frame.

The Empress rolled her eyes as she reached down to take hold of a drink from her food platter, sipping on it with a great amount of disdain.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to deal with some.. erm, 'technical difficulties'" Trazyn said in an uncharacteristically sheepish manner, his eyes avoiding The Empress' gaze.

Setting down her drink once again the Empress' sheets shuffled as she turned herself to face the xeno" I don't care about punctuality. I do care about what in Terra's name this is supposed to be!" Said the Empress, slithering her arms out from under the covers and gesturing to the room around them with outstretched arms.

"Oh, that? A simple matter to explain" Said Trazyn. "I am a collector of antiques, and though I had not left my home in years, it did not mean I was without agents to further my collection during my slumber. Canoptek drones were assigned to gather minor artifacts indicative of the history of the Old Ones many modified races, especially one which we had also 'modified'"

The Empress' gazed at Trazyn with narrowed, doubtful eyes. She knew well of what the Necrosis had done in the past, of their arrogance, their hatred and disdain for other creatures. And yet here was one of their number claiming to be something other than a self interested monster?

"Let us not dawdle on mundane affairs. You told me you had secrets to teach?" The Empress said as Trazyn curtly nodded along.

"Lady regent of Terra, I would be surprised if anyone was more aware of our collective predicament than me" said Trazyn as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "It took even me some time to scrounge up the proper records from the deepest depths of my illustrious archives. The truth regarding a change within the immaterium."

"I see. So, what is the source of the 'madness' then?" she asked him.

"It predates us all. " Trazyn replied as he finished getting himself snug, pulling over some of the blankets the Empress had bundled herself in to cover his metallic frame.

Her immediate response to her coverings being taken away was to firmly grasp his shoulder, which halted his action. He did not react.

"Be calm, Empress of Mankind. I simply wish to be genial with you. Surely there is no harm in a bit of diplomatic eccentricities?" Trazyn said.

The Empress pulled her arm back immediately.

"Tell me what you know already" the Empress demanded of Trazyn

"Very well then! Feast your eyes upon this the source of all our woes!" Trazyn said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together twice, causing the lights to dim and footage to begin playing on the screen in front of them.

"I bid you get comfortable.once more, and observe the viewing gallery for the answers you seek" Trazyn said, as he scooted himself slightly closer to the Empress, still wrapped up in a blanket.

'What need does a Necron even have for blankets, even in jest?' the Empress thought, exasperated. She sat up straight and laid her head back on the couch cushions, ready to finally make this little trip worth the hassle.

As the view screen came to life, she immediately knew she'd made the right choice in bearing through this Trazyn's off-putting eccentricities. In full display was a gold skinned, many horned humanoid wearing nothing but a surprisingly skimpy toga. A single large green jewelry embedded in the figures forehead.

"This" said Trazyn, "was the Messenger, the first C'tan th Necrontyr empire made contact with. The one who gave us our first lessons as to how the galaxy really worked. You may know him better by his later epithet, 'The Deceiver.'

Trazyn waited for a response, but never got one. He quizzically looked away from the screen to see the Empress flush red, with a wide eye stare and a thin line of drool dripping down from her wide mouthed expression.

'No...it can't be...damn it!!!' Thought The Empress as she gazed long and hard at the Deciever's literally chiseled abs. A damp spot forming in her red silky panties.

'He's hot. He's REALLY hot. And gold too. To think this body of mine would find that cur so...enticing' The Empress thought to her great shame, as a poke to the tit by Trazyn broke her out of her fugue.

"Please pay attention." Trazyn asked the Empress. "For it was at this time that the C'tan know to us as 'The Messenger' informed the Necrontyr nobility of the 'Great Beast'. My own family house had the honor of being present in act. a the time it was a great honor. I digress, you see, according to The Messenger, these 'primordial titans' were amalgamated of emotion that had coalesced in the Realm of Souls. A familiar sort of creature, of a breed you know quite well"

"Of course" the Empress replied. "So, they were prototypical Chaos Gods then?"

"In a sense" Trazyn said as the footage on the screen changed to a new scene. A cacophony of ancient symbols and figures of light long passed from this realm all projected by the Deceiver's power to the Necrontyr nobles present.

The Necrontyr watched in befuddlement as esoteric imagery lit up their great meeting chamber. But The Empress understood well what she was looking at. It was a story. Old Ones were all over it, as well as four great calamities that stood around the Well of Eternity. The four who existed before the war in heaven, and the Chaos that resulted from the greatest folly in recorded history.

A beast of innumerable shifting tendrils, a savage beast of fluctuating elements, a bird composed of a gelatinous substance, and a pristine being of light, whose age and stature were as fluid as the shape and brightness of a candle flame.

"These, The Messenger told us, were the four who were as one. Components of an unknown enemy, one beyond even the C'tan's power" Trazyn said.

"The Great Beasts" Muttered the Empress. At last things were becoming clear to her.

"Indeed. These are the very same creatures that now vex us so. If you can even call them creatures" Trazyn scoffed. "In all my years I am yet to properly taxidermy a being of the warp. Bah! What use are creatures from a realm without a solid history. How are you supposed to record events that can literally change on a whim!"

The projected images continued to play out. The Empress witnessed the Deceiver recount the tale. Saw with her own eyes how the Old Ones had cast some indescribably vast ritual to bind the Great Beast's component personalities in great chains of warp energy while they had been separated from one another. Old Ones dropped like flies as their very souls burnt out with the effort of binding the four Beasts and sending them hurtling into the Well of Eternity.

"This" Trazyn said, waving at the images before him "is the truth you so desired. So, what do you make of it?"

"What do I make of it?" Said the Empress. "What I make of it is that, somehow, the fell beasts I've been fighting for tens of millenia were easily trounced by a bunch of weak proto deities who already lost in the distant past!"

"Ah yes, that" Trazyn said as he stretched his arms , before snapping his fingers. Again the screen shifted, and this time the Empress could hear the Deciever's smooth silky voice explaining matters to the nobles once more.

"For all their cunning and adaptability, they were shortsighted" the Deceiver said, laughing at a joke only he understood. "Ah, but you need to be careful with that Well. In the war to come, do not free those creatures. They are not our allies, they are not our pawns, and they have plans which you certainly wouldn't like to see realized."

"And you trusted what the Deceiver said?" The Empress asked Trazyn, an eyebrow raised.

"He might not be trustworthy. But he also never tried to free them" Trazyn answered. "As the war went on and we understood more of the Deceiver's true nature, we had planned on freeing them. However, then we got a message from the Old Ones. Or rather I got a message"

The screen shifted this time to an entirely new scene. Trazyn and his entourage of guards, and an Old One flanked by an entourage of Slann and some large, Saurian looking warriors who wielded esoteric weapons not even the Empress could recognize.

"He never introduced himself to me" Trazyn said. "But he did say he wanted to give me some knowledge for posterity, secrets that needed to be know if the Old Ones were to ever die off. He approached me because he knew I would hear him out, in exchange for adding his retinue to my collection of course."

The recording continued, and the Empress heard words spoken in a guttural, barking tongue. Yet belying a subtle intricacy, thoughtfulness, even elegance to it.

"The warp has the capacity to create constructs, as you'll know from our side's burning warrior, who so recently laid the Nightbringer low" the Old One said to the Trazyn of days gone by, who was stroking his mentality chin in intrigue. "The creatures we imprisoned were aspects of a terrible gestalt entity, formed of the unconscious desires of all life. When we sealed it away, you Necrons had only just gained your sentience."

"I see" Past Trazyn said. "I assume they were the inspiration behind our ancient gods?"

"They were much more" the Old One continued. "Odd as it sounds, they were colored by degrees of intense emotional activity during their coalescence. Passion, lust, the will to reproduce and populate the empty galaxy. Their goal is mindless procreation, their desires so intense they could have destroyed both our civilizations. They corrupted those of us with weak wills, inspired us to create life that was...'attractive' to them. We barely managed to realize what they truly were in time, and rightly sealed them away before they could cause any permanent damage to the maerium"

"I see. How unimpressive. The Deceiver made them sound dangerous." The old Trazyn said, faking a sigh of disappointment.

"They are dangerous!" the Old One answered back with grim seriousness. "Among all the sealed knowledge we have given you, these storms of pseudo sentient psychic power are the greatest existential threats of all, far beyond our own petty wars. If you let them out now, the mass negative emotions of our war could overpower their original natures, change them into something that could destroy the both of us if left untreated."

"And if we just wait to kill you all? What happens then? I must know for posterity?" The old Trazyn demanded of the Old One.

"If let out later, when the emotions of the warp has been spent, and the realm of souls becalmed once more, then they will kill civilization itself, eventually. They will not stop until all life cares only for sex, lewdness, and the laughter of their new thirsty gods. For the sake of all who live Trazyn, take our warnings to your lord, let them never awaken, unless you seek to eventually forget all you have worked towards, and become a mindless sweat goblin who'd be willing to smash up those oh so precious artifacts of yours just to make a comfortable bed to screw on!"

The Trazyn of the past could only stare silently at the Old One, even as the current Trazyn made himself more snug under the couch blankets.

"Quite illuminating, isn't it. Do you understand it all now? The true threat those creatures posed?" Trazyn asked the Empress, who clutched her head as realization shook her body like the most powerful lighting imaginable.

"I see. They were made so early that they still didn't fully understand butchery. Their modus operandi, their avenue of corruption, it was..."

"Fuckery" Trazyn finished for her. "Battle is as foreign to them as fuckery has been to the Chaos Gods. The Old One explained it well enough to me all those years ago. They do not win by killing and thus removing their opponent from the board. They win by twisting their opposition into a desirable state of being, then dominating their opponent until the poor fool's mind can only think of how to further spread this curse of unrestrained sex. Perhaps not as straightforward as Chaos has traditionally been according to what I've read on the issue l,but far more insidious from a certain point of view" Trazyn said.

"Perhaps" the Empress said. "It does not matter to me. I remain unconvinced. For If the Old Ones had truly warned such dire consequences for their release, then why haven't all soul bearing creatures fallen to the Great Beasts?"

"Dilution most likely. They never anticipated the chaos gods, they never predicted the state of the galaxy. I know little of the warp, but I'd have to say this, would it not make some sense that the two concepts of unrestrained death dealing and life making would dilute one another?" Trazyn supposed, shifting his body over closer to The Empress .

"I doubt that." The Empress said. "Killing has always been a part of human life. But sex? I cannot deny that it has gotten more extreme since they were unleashed, but I cannot take such dire warnings seriously. you have no proof xenos. You have no trust from me"

"I have proof though, lady Empress. Would you like me to show it to you? Trazyn said, a smarmy tone in his synthesized voice.

The Empress was about to finally get out of her many blankets when she felt a shock surge through her, making her arch her back and let out an undignified moan. She felt something warm, something slick, something that vibrated and pressed against her nether regions, testing her red silken panties for the sensitive flesh underneath. Caressing it with the tender touch a collector might give to a priceless artifact.

Then she turned to Trazyn, and noticed that one of his arms was very conspicuously placed under the blankets.

"This is my proof. The fact that you will let me finish playing with you. And you will love every last second of it" Trazyn said, his living metal seeming to almost contort to give an emotive amused response. The green lights throughout his body glowing brighter than before.

The Empress tried to get up. Then she felt Trazyn's sensually modified fingers press inside of her lower lips, still sheathed by her battles. She felt another mess with her clit in a military manner, and shuddered as their intensity seemed to increase.

"You...ah, t-this i-is...this is nothing!" The Empress said as she winced as she felt the motions down by her battles and vagina grow more intimate and complex.

'How can such an old, mechanical xenos be so good at this!' The Empress thought to herself as she felt every inch of her crotch getting explored and pampered, relishing in it despite her disdain for the xenos.

"If your wondering why this feels so good, its because I happened to recently acquire a new exhibit in preparation for this meeting." Trazyn said, leaning over and speaking into her ear. "An old pylon that I renovated a bit. You will find no connection to he warp here. And so, you have no power to resist but what was granted to you by humble biology."

The Empress closed her eyes as she felt Trazyn use every digit in his hand in a terrifying display of digit dexterity. All at once she felt the dam break as her hips buckled, soaking her panties wet with her sweet sticky human juices as she reached orgasm.

"And since what you are feeling right now is free of the warp, that means everything you accept, every act you take relish in right now, every allowance you give me to pleasure your body is all you. Half of your psyche is still that of the great warrior. The other half though? That part of you is now a great slut. The order of things has shifted to an even split between fighting and fucking, and I will do everything in my power to prevent things from getting any worse than they already are. Because I'd rather work with your kind, the spawn of the Old Ones, than risk loosing all I have worked so hard to collect and preserve. Do you understand" Trazyn said, staring right into the Empress' eyes with a hot, furious gaze of emerald fire.

"I... I suppose I will temper my standards in equal measure" The Empress declared. "I meant to deal with them eventually regardless. So, what knowledge can you give me to help contain them?"

"Aside from the occasional limited edition STC fragment from my Collection? Well, isn't that a broad question to ask? I say we explore it step by step. So what is the next most pressing question you have to ask?" Trazyn inquired.

"How to defeat them, obviously?" The Empress asked.

"Oh, that is actually fairly simple" Trazyn responded. "While they might be frighteningly powerful with how much life now exists within the galaxy, the Great Beast and its components are all passive and self indulgent. They are even less motivated to win than the chaos gods are, and somehow more conceited in a supposed inevitable victory. So long as we can avoid being destroyed by Chaos, and steer clear of the Eldar empire's folly, then mortals should grow strong enough to chain them once more with the mysteries of the warp in hand"

The Empress looked at Trazyn quizzically. "Okay. But how do you know that? This doesn't feel like something you would know, Necron"

"Hmmm, she was telling the truth after all" Trazyn said to himself in a hushed tone. "The same being that pointed me in your direction told me, the one who woke me up early in the first place. But this is a story for another time. Though, Eldrad did say that I should give you her regards."

'Eldrad?' The Empress thought to herself. 'Why does that name sound so familiar to me

Shaking the thoughts of of her head, she came quickly to the perfect next question to ask Trazyn. The final question she would need answering before making her decision about the Necron: whether she'd accept his aid...or obliterate his smarmy necrodermis hide.

"Necrons" she asked him. "How have you Necrons changed? If the Deceiver warned you about releasing them, even after you lost your flesh and souls, then you must still be affected by them in some way?"

Trazyn grew quiet and shifted away from the Empress, looking down at the floor all the while.

"Observe my viewing screen, and all shall be answered in good time" Trazyn said. As the screen once more flickered to a brand new scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got some time off work, so barring WWIII I should get a couple of chapters done for next week. Till then.


	11. Necron Gone Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! 
> 
> I'm currently taking a chainsword to my backlog. Rejoice, dear readers, the pace is about to seriously pick up. For now that I again have the time to work on this fic, I promise you an extra chapter for every week you went without one.
> 
> Please remember to comment. Very big moral boost, helps me gauge reader interest, etc.
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for characters or new chapter ideas, I'm always ready and willing to hear them out.

The lights in the viewing gallery dimmed once more as the relic view-screen flickered back to life. The pictures this time showing off the distinct interior of a Necron tomb complex to the Empress.

"What you are about to witness, lady Empress, is a renewal of our fall from grace. Courtesy of our mutual enemy" Trazyn said, as all of a sudden the tomb was engulfed by a surge of baleful green light.

The black-stone walls of the tomb shuddered as newly awakened Necron warriors roused themselves from slumber. Yet something was amiss. As the newly awoken warriors came into better view the Empress could clearly see their living metal bodies shifting, churning, practically bursting with a newfound vigor.

They arose from their crypts with their usual mindless mannerisms. in perfectly symmetrical rows in two distinct sections. On the left the Empress saw that these metal warriors seemed to have bulkier builds compared to the ones on the right. Thicker armor, denser pauldrons, their expressions seemingly more furious and emotive, with an odd type of gauss weapon that the Empress had never seen before. Strangest of all were the schenti-esque robed metallic skirts that they wore around their waists.

The warriors on the right side were far more graceful looking, and closer to what the Empress expected a Necron warrior to look like. Yet they were thinner than the normal warrior, feminine even, their bodies draped in an alluring robe which showed off sculpted curves, robes that were fastened around the body with thin chains around the neck and shoulder areas, and were open around the sides while still covering the front and back.

"What am I looking at, Necron?" The Empress asked Trazyn. "What are these new warrior chassis, and why are they robed like that?"

"The results of a curse inflicted upon us by the Great Beast, a curse of salvation" Trazyn said, sighing. "It would seem that there was a time where the primordial titan and its component personas preyed upon the souls of mortals too foolish to understand their true terror. In ages past, at the dawn of our race's ascendancy into a sentient, civilized species, we lived in the twilight hours of the warp's first known deity. And it would seem that in that time, Necrontyr gave themselves to a primordial truth beyond their understanding in our collective desperation to escape death."

Trazyn clapped his hands twice, and the image froze. The Empress took another sip of whatever brand of ancient drink Trazyn had filled that confectionery machine with, the metallic tang in her mouth getting concerning more noticeable.

"I see" The Empress said, nodding her head along with understanding. "If they possessed the souls of Necrontyr long past, then I take it they used the for some obscene plot?"

"Correct" Trazyn confirmed. "I don't know how it began, but they've been doing something to slumbering tomb worlds. Infecting them with...hmmm...well, I suppose it would be life. Sharded fragments of the souls of our long dead ancestors. I don't understand it all myself, but i do understand its effects. After having gone so long without feeling a thing, then getting even a fraction of sensation back, it was far too much for most tomb worlds infected by their lustful soul virus. "

"Ah, I see, now I understand" The Empress said, as things clicked inside her mind at long last. "This is why you contacted me? You want me to 'cure' the Necrons of this warp sorcery, before you again become the mindless slaves of so called gods"

To her surprise, Trazyn shook his head, "Its far too late to prevent total saturation of this lust virus within each and every tomb complex. And even if it were, regaining even an ember of life, corrupted as it might be, that is still far too precious of a gift for any of us to give up willingly. Now, all we can do is make plans to remove the source of our woes, to combat and hopefully pacify the Great Beasts. And to do that we need Chaos out of the picture, which is where you naturally come in, great expert that you are on matters of the warp. The deal I propose is simple; I and any allies I can scrounge up will help you where we can, and in return you keep chaos in check for us while we deal with... how can I put this, 'internal affairs'"

The Empress looked at Trazyn long and hard. 'this situation is finally making some sense' she thought. 'Sheer desperation, and now know the source of it'

"You said 'we'?" The Empress inquired with great suspicion. "Elaborate"

Trazyn nodded along and explained as he lifted himself off of the furniture, moving over to stand directly infront of the seated Empress. "What you saw on the view-screen was the final result of an accelerated form of this virus brought about by willful sabotage. Even so, all Necrons seem to be undergoing...'changes...'

The Empress shrunk back into her chair as she felt the piercing luminescent eyes of Trazyn scan over her bodies like it were some ancient one of a kind relic long thought out of reach. She felt her skin grow hotter with undesired stimulation as Trazyn grabbed her hands gently and placed them upon his tabbard.

'The necrodermis...its so soft?' The Empress thought as she felt his warm hands on her own. 'it almost feels...sweaty? No, saturated, full of energy Pulsating. What is...'

Then she felt the warmth under his tabbard, so pleasantly hot, the feeling so uncannily familiar

"If I may?" he asked her, his hands guiding her own. " I would feel better if my condition were examined by an expert such as yourself. Surely an accomplished scientist and psyker like yourself should be able to discern 'information' hat even my own crypteks have been unable to discover"

"Hmmm, a sensible proposal" The Empress answered him. "I have a good idea of what's under this thick metal cloth of yours, and I think a thorough examination could teach me much" She said, smiling.

The Empress was able to remove the tabbard easily enough, the armored robe falling to the ground with a soft 'ding'. She watched in captivation as she was greeted by a green pulsating mass of emerald light that sat just above a pair of spherical looking grenade sized generators. The mass of green was soon stretched out by a cluster of focusing rings which emerged from behind the mass and which began to taper it, expanding it out till it reached the next ring floating just ahead of the last. The Empress of Mankind found herself staring head on as a glowing green penis with admirable proportions started to throb and pulsate infront of her face, so close that she could feel its warmth on her skin.

'... .... ...nice...' thought the Empress as she felt her vagina start to gush in excitement at the xeno's shaft, overjoyed at all the pleasurable acts her body could now perform.

"It still feels unreal" Said Trazyn. "That I can feel it at all, how it performs, what it can do. And that's just the noticeable changes. my mind feels sharper than it has since the transference, and younger, too. Far from the gracefully aged collector that I take pride in being, its like my subconscious has gone back to adolescence, unable to crave anything aside from release! I do say, its been quite the chore dealing with it."

"I think I understand what you mean" The Empress said, thinking back to how she used to despise the return of her sex drive, and all the distractions that resulted from it. " You'll get used to it eventually." The Empress explained as she grasped Trazyn's 'staff of light' firmly in her hands, feeling it out.

She watched in satisfaction as his body reacted in the expected manner. Shuddering, ghostly moans began to escape from Trazyn's vocal area as his hips swayed slightly, tugging on the Empress' grip to no avail. Under pressure from her probing hands, the already well sized appendage began to grow out as the rings further stretched to increase girth, and a forth and fifth ring slid up to increase the length of Trazyn's penis.

"Well, this is quite impressive for a xenos" The Empress said as she smelled the glowing green penis, which gave off an oddly artificial yet nevertheless intoxicating scent. It was then that the Empress decided something

"I need to taste this' she thought. 'Just a few licks, for science'

Lowering her head, the tongue of the Empress explored the base of his penis and the two generators that seemed fairly analogous to balls. She washed her tongue all over the base of his shaft before slowly ascending with her frenzied lucks, Trazyn's hips jerking whenever she washed one of the tapered rings which helped to conjure up this artificial phallice of his.

"Getting any good insights?" Trazyn asked, his voice distorted and off pitch. His pleasure and excitement was clear to the Empress, which only purred her on to go further with her testing.

Her tongue explored every inch around the bulbous head of his glowing green penis, rubbing over its top and exploring every spot between where the shaft ended and the tip began, before setting on cleaning the very tip, where the hole would surely be if Trazyn were still an organic being.

Then' to the Empress' surprise, she tasted something sweet, something sticky with a peculiar tang to it. She pulled back, her tongue leaving a trail of spit that ran to the tip of Trazyn's penis, where an even brighter looking green colored liquid was starting to leak out of the top.

"Hmmm, tastes coppery, yet sweet. With a sticky texture. I like it, pretty good spunk you have there Trazyn." Said the Empress as she leaned her head back in position, wrapped her tongue around his shaft, before engulfing his tip with her lips.

Trazyn leaned his head back as the light in his eyes dimmed and sputtered. A loud groan echoed forth from his metal mouth as he felt true pleasure for the first time in millions of years, since before he had lost his body and flesh to become a Necron.

"Despite my indignity towards these changes, one must agree that they do offer certain benefits!" Trazyn said as the Empress suckled on his tip, steadily draining it of its mysterious fluids.

"Now I can see why the Illuminor did what he did, the madman." Trazyn said. " Yet even this feeling is nothing compared to the satisfaction I get from cataloguing new exhibit pieces. Oh, right, I have yet to speak for that. Some other Necrons aside from myself have awakened. Some have lost themselves to the return of sensation, 'upgrading' their bodies to better experience it,and loosing their minds in the process. Others have resisted as I have, staying true to our chosen purposes above all else. Now I'm sure there are some political repercussions from having such diametrically opposed viewpoints on such a crucial issue, but I'm not too focused on such squabbles at the moment. What about you, are you still listening alright down there?" He asked of the Empress.

The Empress took a moment to idly nod her head in response, before redoubling her efforts on sucking him off. Steadily, eagerly, she pushed more and more of his rod into her mouth,a d began to eagerly bob up and down as its wonderful taste permeated every inch of her ecstatic mouth.

As she sucked, she began to ponder what she could discern at face value about the penis. It seemed to be composed of solidified warp energy mixed with something extra, all generated by the spherical generators positioned where the sack would normally be. It also seemed to pleasantly drain her vitality as she worked it, in an effort to keep itself charged. Though the effect was negligent towards her post human biology, she could imagine an ordinary human female being easily overwhelmed by the sensation.

'This design, too good to be a spontaneous creation. Someone must have purposefully built it.' The Empress thought as she clutched the base of Trazyn's penis in one hand and pulled herself off of it for a few moments.

"This thing is too good. Who built it for you?" The Empress asked, before shoving Trazyn's 'staff of light' firmly back into her mouth.

" Ah, that' Trazyn said. "Szeras the Illuminor. I came to him for help, wanted the thing removed, but he was fascinated by it. Upgraded it without my consent, and tried to do a whole lot more. Started ranting and raving about how it would be wise to join him in embracing it. Spoke of how through it we could truly obtain the power of gods. Damn fool, he'd see everything go up in smoke if it meant he could properly streak his ego! Had I not sent a body double... I escaped physically, but what he...she...whatever Szeras has become now, it has left its mark on me. For I now know that the Old One and the Deceiver both had spoken the whole truth"

The Empress could feel him swell up as he recounted his experiences, as if the mere memory sent his libido into a frenzy, as she bobbed up and down she felt Trazyn's hand on her head. She felt him clutch her scalp firmly, and pushed down. Taken by surprise in the heat of the moment, the Empress practically swallowed his erection whole, before she felt it throb inside her mouth. Gripping his own hand with her own, she pulled it away and pulled back, griping it with her other hand and working the shaft. Just in time she pulled back enough to see it glowing, swelling up, pulsating. Then it launched a stream of green sticky, syrupy fluid into her hungering mouth. She guzzled it eagerly, admiring its overwhelming flavor.

"What is this stuff, you must know that much?" The Empress asked him after she finished swallowing up all he had to give her.

"Now now, I must deign to keep some secrets up my sleeve" Trazyn said. "Anyways, you now know all I have to say. The great beasts origin, our species predicament, and the internal squabbling keeping us from being the ones to addressing the issue at hand. Which brings everything back to you, who has already made steps towards addressing our shared concerns"

The Empress released Trazyn's shaft from her grasp, electing a shiver of discontent from his body at the removal of stimulus.

"I beseech you, destroy this common enemy! Otherwise all that makes life worth living will crumble in due time, replaced with a hunger that will never be slaked." Trazyn pleaded, his penis now limp and deflated.

Her right hand still slick from polishing the Necron Lord's 'staff of light', she motioned for Trazyn to take a seat beside her once again. Stretching in preparation of what was to come, she made her position clear to the ultimate collector within the galaxy.

"I can consent to an alliance" She told him. "If you can agree to the following terms..."


	12. Lustful Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.
> 
> This chapter should more than make up for all the lewd light moments in the last few chapters I hope.
> 
> After this, it'll be on to some more traditional Imperium fare. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and leave a comment down below if you have the time to write one. Words cannot understate how much I appreciate them, and there is never a bad comment, only an interesting one.

The room was deathly silent silent as Trazyn caressed his chin thoughtfully, pondering the Empress' request.

"Hmmm, conditions, no doubt substantial requisitions. Well, I cannot promise an ability to deliver on all of them, but I will do my best to accommodate." Trazyn said thoughtfully. "I only ask that you do not demand any of my grand collection, for matters personal and objective. Is this acceptable for you?"

"Worry not Trazyn" said the Empress. "I do not care about your trinkets. All I desire is that you stay out of my way, and provide assistance whenever it is required"

"Oh, such simple terms? I am surprised lady Empress, I expected more strenuous conditions." Trazyn said as he stretched an arm out towards the Empress. "If that is all that is required of me, then I will gladly accept to a mutually beneficial arrangement of non-aggression."

'Perfect' She thought. 'Only one thing left to do'

"Very good. Though, do have another request, to seal our arrangement." She told him, shaking his outstretched arm. Before letting go and putting her hands on her breast plate. A clicking noise dinged through the room, and a moment later the breast plate fell, letting her breasts bounce free from their cage of metal.

Trazyn's eyes were mesmerized by the sight of her perfectly sculpted breasts, following their smallest little movement. Then the Empress decided to give Trazyn a better look, grabbing his head and burying it in her cleavage.

"You see Trazyn, I wish to finish my examination of that foul organ of yours. I need to know how how 'potent' a body like yours is. What kind of damage you can do, how good you can make a girl feel!" She said as she pulled his head up from her cleavage with one hand, and started to passionately make out with the bewildered Necron, her tongue exploring that mouth of his. Meanwhile, her other hand traveled downwards, grabbed a handful of her panties, and yanked them off with one mighty tug. Revealing a cleanly shaved, lovely looking pussy just under her waist armor.

In a fluid motion the Empress kicked up the blankets the two had been using and snaked and twisted her body so she was atop of Trazyn's body, under the covers. She rubbed herself against his distinctly warm metal frame, shuddered as she felt the heat of Trazyn's pulsating green cock, now positioned wonderfully close to her quivering wetness.

'Lets see just what he can offer me' she thought as she rubbed her bare pussy up and down the length of Trazyn's ridged cock, her juices running down it, lubricating it nicely. A subtle moan escaped from the Empress' lips as she pulled back from Trazyn's face and smirked.

"You feel wonderful against me. I can't wait to stuff your glowing green cock inside my hungry snatch." She said as she rested her crotch on top of Trazyn's pelvis, teasing him as best as she could, letting him rub against her vaginal lips and rest between her pillowy asscheeks, yet denying him blissful penetration.

"Well well well, you are a terrifyingly effective harlot, as I expected" Trazyn said, a mechanical groan exiting his mouth as he grabbed the Empress's tits an stared to fondle them, taking special care to rub his thumbs in circles up against her nipples.

"Of course though, you must remember, I am still a lord of the Necrons, and one who has received special modifications for this very act by Illuminor Szeras, the madman who laid the foundation for bio-transference itself! I will not be succumbing to your feminine wiles without a fight!" Trazyn declared as he planted a long suckling kiss along the Empress' neck.

'Damn this xenos, he's better than I thought!' Though the Empress as she raised her crotch up just slightly over Trazyn's pelvis, teasing the tip of his cock with her sopping wet hole, always taking care to pull away whenever he tried to enter.

"Do not overthink this" The Empress said to Trazyn in as commanding of a tone as she could muster while getting her tits played with. "I am just testing the potential of the Necrons with my own body, so I can better plan for how to deal with your kind in the future. That's all."

Despite her words though, her mind was racing, intoxicated by the metallic male body before her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are" Trazyn said, laughing. "That must be why you are oh so content to drool your pussy juices all over my cock, why your so relishing my dexterous administrations upon thine tender bosom. What a respectable excuse, but i must decline it. Because by my measure of things, you are just exceedingly horny right now. And guess what, so am I! So stop holding back and let me stir up your insides already!"

"I'll make you regret those words soon enough!" The Empress declared as she reached down with her hands and cupped Trazyn's 'balls', getting a good handhold for what she was about to do.

"Prepare to feel the unbridled passion of humanity, xeno scum" She said as she slammed down hard on Trazyn's cock with her wet, eager pussy. Letting it stretch her good as she pushed upwards against his balls with her hands, driving his cock as deep inside her pussy as it could go.

'Fuck! This cock feels better than any mechanicum device I could possibly order' she thought as her face lit up with glee as her deepest itch finally got scratched. 'Sooo warm, sooo good, ah, that's nice! That's really, surprisingly nice!'

Trazyn laughed softy as he thrust in and out of the Empress."To think you would be so worked up over my 'inferior xeno cock!' Is this some sort of fetish you have, or are you just that lewd of a woman!"

The Empress ignored his words. She wordlessly rocked up and down on Trazyn's cock, only letting moans escape her mouth. Trazyn's eyes focused squarely on her perfectly sculpted, plump tits as he worked them, admiring them like a beautifully painted portrait.

"Your body is truly something, how I would love to put it up on display someday" Trazyn said, as the Empress felt him grow slightly inside her. Which she rewarded by redoubling her efforts bouncing up and down on it. She squealed with glee as she felt the tapered metal ridges of his penis run amok within her pussy, all while her ass slammed down on Trazyn's thighs with enough force to tenderize his metal plating. 

"Ah, what an admirable effort, lady Empress" Trazyn said. "But be sure not to overexert yourself. I'd hate it if you came first"

"Tch, you cretin." The Empress said, breaking her silence. "I haven't even begin to get serious"

All at once, while Trazyn was buried deep within her godlike pussy, he felt the Empress tighten around him, an act which made him grunt loudly as she grappled his shoulders for leverage and started moving her hips up and down at a breakneck speed, the clap of her asscheeks on his thighs reminiscent of a pair of drums being hit at full speed. She didn't cease skewering her vagina atop his cock even as his crotch became soaked by all the vaginal juices that flooded out of her greedy, starving pussy. Even when he felt her tense up she didn't stop. Even when he was beyond the point of climaxing she didn't stop.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, fuuuuck! Give it to meeeeee!Give! It! To! Me!!!" The Empress howled at the top of her lungs at the good screw as she felt his cock inside her reach its breaking point. FIrst she felt a bit of warmth, then his cock grew hot. SHe felt it pulse and swell uncontrollably, Trazyn under her loosing his senses and thrusting at an erratic pace. She knew it was time for her to receive satisfaction.

"Do it! Do it now! Pump me full of that thick green goop you call cum!" She yelled as she slammed her pussy down one last time, and was rewarded by a blissful explosion inside of her snatch as Trazyn blasted her full of his glowing Necron semen.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!!! Drain it all, all of it! Pump it straight inside my fucking womb. Fill me to the brim you abominable xeno reprobate!!!"

Trazyn was without words and unable to resist. Thrust after thrust after thrust filled the Empress as she milked him for all he was worth. Till he could give no more. Covered in her own sweat, the Empress finally slowed down and took a breath of relief, her inner flame finally somewhat doused, as she noticed the drained looking Trazyn slumped up against the back of the sofa. The once erect cock the Empress had been practically sitting on now lump and removed from her satisfied twat.

"Aaah, that was nice. Tell me again of your 'fears' Trazyn, I will see to it that they not come to pass, provided doing so is as fun as this has been" The Empress said as she twisted them around and pushed him from the couch to the floor, then knelt down and straddled his cock anew, the tip again rubbing against her sopping wet hole.

"To think a Necron lord like you would be so worn out by a primitive human like me? Do you know no shame, Trazyn the Infinite" She said in a sarcastic, chiding tone, staring holes inside his own smoldering gaze.

So caught up in the moment was she, enraptured by the experience of taming this mechanized xeno's cock, that she didn't notice Trazyn discreetly reaching over to his conveniently placed staff of light. Nor did she notice the Lord of the Solemnace galleries thumbing an activation rune on said staff

In an instant the Empress felt something change about her situation. She felt her strength leaving her body, her strength leaving her body to a degree, as the sensation of pins and needles washed over her entire being. She looked over to Trazyn, and saw the opposite. Energy and vigor flowed back into him anew as he arose, reanimated and back to full mast.

Then she felt the hot Necron slime inside her, pulsating within her, giving her more pleasure than should have been possible. It stunned her, and in that moment, Trazyn took the initiative.

Placing his pleasantly heated living metal hands firmly on the Empress' perfectly rounded, firm ass, he rose to stand, lifted her up by the bottom and placed her on the couch, and without mercy impaled her kneeling figure from the front with his revitalized 'staff of light', which began to vibrate with each thrust inside her tight pussy.

"Oh my, did you really think I was without countermeasure, back up plans, emergency fallback procedures, etc" Trazyn said as he looked into the wide eyed, disbelieving form of the Empress as he began to dominate her twitching twat with his piston action thrusts. Moans burst for from the Empress' throat as she knelt on the couch, just taking Trazyn's trusted into her from his standing position, feet on the floor, their heights aligned ever so perfectly. She felt good, concerning good, impossibly good. SO good that she couldn't move, couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything to oppose the haughty Necron before her.

'Fuck fuck fuck WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!' she thought as she was assaulted with sensations that rivaled her most intimate moments with Malcador or Constantia. Yet only an uncontrollable cavalcade of moans came from her throat as her entire body lit up in an inferno of passionate, uncontrollable lust.

"You see, I figured that, even without your psychic powers, your raw force of will and admirably evolved body would pose a risk to my enjoyment. So I may have have tipped the odds a bit more in my favour" Trazyn said as he gripped and squeezed her ass, fondling it roughly even as he pumped his cock in and out of the Empress with enough force to break the bones of a mortal. Taking pleasure in seeing the Empress squirm and struggle to form words amidst the powerful sexual assault.

"That wonderful burst of pleasure your feeling? That would be the result of some specially modified mind-shackle scarab's that I had prepared within the complimentary snacks and beverages you sampled earlier" Trazyn explained as the Empress felt him slow down. Felt his hands lifting her up by her ass off of the couch and finally him pulling her off of his cock, letting his tip hover just below her frenzied pussy, teasing her by touching and rubbing up against tit, but not actually penetrating, a cathartic revenge for her earlier actions.

"Of course, they aren't enough to control you" Trazyn continued to explain. "But I believe they are just enough to bring you down to my level. For the moment anyways. So long as they continue to amp up your sensitivity,t h eamount to time they'll last really doesn't matter to me. Oh, you perfect young nubile slut. You did want to see the prowess of the Necrons in action, and I would've hated to disappoint Now then-"

Without warning Trazyn tossed her back on the couch, as he bent over to grab his (actual) staff of light.

"With the demonstration over, I think we can call it a day. What say you, lady Empress of mankind?"

'He's bluffing. He must be bluffing!?' The Empress thought to herself worriedly, not nearly ready to quit. 

"W-wait!" She squeaked out.

"What is it Empress, distressed about your current state? Don't worry, all of it should wear off by the time you arrive back in the Sol system." Trazyn said, fiddling with an arcane looking holographic information readout.

'No, no. Its just...I.." She started to say, but abruptly stopped as Trazyn walked back over to her and ran a hand across her ass, making her shiver at the sexual stimulation. 

"What is it? I'm confused, I thought you just wanted to test out the capabilities of a Necron in so called 'combat'? Surely, Lady Regent, there is nothing left you could want here?" Trazyn said with the full force of all his many millennium perfecting the art of sarcasm within the political courts of the Necron nobility.

"Damn you, you know what I want! So give it to me already!" She demanded of him. Despite her pride, she couldn't be denied release at this point, she had become far too worked up for that.

'When he stuffs his throbbing cock back into me, he'll be lucky if I don't break it inside my perfect pussy!' she thought angrily to herself, as she turned around on the couch and displated her bared ass to him invitingly. She gritted her teeth as she prodded at her pussy with her fingers, stretching it open in invitation to Trazyn.

"Please, finish fucking my pussy. I need you in there, its too late to stop now!" She pleaded, doing her best to avoid outright begging.

Trazyn responded with a sort of smile as he dropped his staff again, and held his concerningly engorged cock in his hands, aiming it with care as it swelled back to full size. Happy at last with the results of his latest trolling effort.

"Very well Empress, as you wish. I'll give you just what you want. I'll finish fucking your pussy" He said, rubbing his cock onto her pussy, before sliding it in seamlessly .

Trazyn grabbed two handfuls of her tits as he began to ride her anew from behind. Squeezing them amply, rubbing her aureolas with his fingers, running them over her firm nipples with gleeful finesse.

He thrusted in deep at will, uncaring for the Empress or her preparedness. With each thrust of finally returned stimulation, the Empress moaned loudly, at his mercy till she came. Trazyn thrust in, she pushed back, he rocked her boobs with his dexterous fondling hands, and she tightened her vaginal muscles around his cock with enough force to crush most kinds of cocks. And pushed back against his hips with hr ass hard enough to dent the metal slightly.

"Satisfied with my superior Necron cock yet, you slutty little Empress" Trazyn said as he savored every deep thrust. "Fuck, the Old Ones really had class, designing such a lewd species. Now go ahead and declare your defeat to my indomitable dick. You shameless whore!"

As the Empress continued to twerk up and down on his cock, she smiled herself, and picked up the pace.

'Still feels good, really fucking good. But...I can feel my legs again. I can feel my arms. Which means I can finally do this!' she thought as she pushed herself off of the couch with her arms and landed ass first on Trazyn, pinning him to the ground by her butt, all the while forcing his cock ever deeper inside her.

"Shut your arrogant mouth you cur. If you believe I am unable to adapt to a given situation, then you have vastly underestimated my prowess" Said the Empress as she impaled his cock as deep within her as it could go, before practically pulling completely out again, before hammering her ass back down on the abused Necron penis. Quickly as she could she grabbed is legs with her arms, ensuring he couldn't get up and escape. Satisfied, she allowed herself to let out a sensual squeal as she fucked him harder, finally back in control of the situation.

Or so it seemed

With the slowest yet fastest movements she could manage she did her best to coax his cock to climax. Yet her own quivering wetness was assaulted in equal turn for obvious reasons, brought close to cumming by the vibrating warmth of his delectable penis.

"Ah, trying to save face are we? I think not" Trazyn said as he rotated his arms and wrists a full 360, managing to prod, rub, and press on both her nipples with a single hand, while working his other hand down to her pussy. There he pinched and twisted her clitoris with expert care. Running it over with his fingertips like how a fine crafts person might polish a preciously delicate glass marble.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Clever ....clever...clever... fuck!'

She felt pure lightning assault her in her downstairs button, unabated waves of pleasure from her clit hammering her without mercy, while her beautiful boobs betrayed her with a little coaxing from Trazyn's frighteningly effective hand action. It was all too much for her, and provided Trazyn the opening he needed. With a final thrust the Empress' pussy twitched uncontrollably on his violently throbbing cock.

"Looks like I win this round" Trazyn gloated. "Now, be a good slut and drink up my spunk with that slutty cunt of yours!" Trazyn gloated as he pumped his biggest load yet into the Empress, filling her up entirely with his warm sticky Necron goop. His audio receptors pinged pleasingly as they recorded the sounds of the Empress' uncontrollable moans of pleasure as her ass twitched and spasm atop his crotch, helplessly getting pumped full beyond the point of comfort.

"Ah, wonderful. I believe out scores are now settled." Trazyn said breathlessly as the Empress did her best to regain her senses, Necron cum steadily oozing out of her loosened vag. "Now then, with my end of the agreement all met, I would like very much to learn about your own experiences with the Great Beasts. If you would explain it all for me, that would be wonderful"

"You bastard... Fine then, but only because you showed me an unexpected new trick back here, just when I thought I had learned all I needed to know about a Necron's sexual capabilities. Besides, it'll give us the time to settle things properly..." She said, still pinning him to the well carpeted floor with her ass.

"Oh, I look forwards to it. Now then, the explanation? "Trazyn continued to ask.

"Fine then" She said as she lifted her pussy off of his dick with a wet squish, only to begin rubbing her butt up and down his crotch, jerking off his deflated penis with her pristine ass cheeks.

"But I'll stop if you cum. And I'll only give you a second chance if you beg" She said, a hint of warmth in her voice.

"You truly are a vindictive woman" Trazyn said. "But I accept your terms. Now do your worst"

"Alright then, if you insist" She said exactingly. "Everything began many years ago, on a backwater planet called Molech... **"**


	13. Shy Little Lunar Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again after my previous chapter release barrage, hopefully to restore things to 1-2 chapter(s) per week. 
> 
> That's about it for my pre-chapter comments this time, since I get the feeling your all starting to tire of them.
> 
> Comment if you want to comment or have anything you'd like to comment about.

The Empress lounged on one of the many grand balconies of her Imperial Palace, letting the sun bathe and tan her immaculate body as her precious custodians attended to her every need.

Some lesser creatures may believe her to be acting lazily. Indulgent even. Those people do not have access to her personal data-slate, levitating comfortably besides her head by the grace of her unrivaled telekinetic aptitude. With it, she browsed through more information in a minute than most Administratum clerks would see in her lifetime.

What her latest daily feed contained at first seemed normal. Troop movement reports. Combat win/loss ratios. Manufacturing reports from the Mechanicum of Mars, ever troublesome and self concerned.

'How droll. Such low numbers, despite all the amenities I offered them in the treaty' she thought as she scrolled past mundane briefing after mundane briefing 'I'll need to discern some means of better motivating them. Till then, I wonder, what else did Malcador forward to me this day?'.

Agriculture harvest numbers, the current value of the imperial throne, the latest archaeotech haul uncovered by Arkhan Land, astartes recruitment numbers. The Empress worked her way through a seemingly unending tide of statistical information. Some of the information was of marginal interest, some was completely nonsensical or irrelevant, a few noticeable event reports made her raise a brow. Yet, nothing really seemed to require her immediate, full attention.

Then she got to the Imperial expedition reports. And an urgent astropathic transmission sent from a captain of the Star Hunters space marine legion.

" _Cthonia has been mapped. Compliance action still in progress. Low resource value, potential use as an astartes recruiting ground. The world's premier figurehead has given us an offer of parlay. A pict caste and accompanying list of preemptive diplomatic concessions have been attached at the end of this report. She is eager to offer her services, I would advise that this report be set as far up the chain of command as possible, this warrior deserves our full attention..."_

The Empress read through the report quick as a breeze. Then she felt something tighten deep inside her as she got to the end.

'Fortune could not be so kind. For you to be returned to me so soon' She though, as her memories drifted back to her gene labs. And the incubator capsules in which she had rested her hopes and dreams for the future of humanity, all stolen from her. 

'Yet now you return to me, my black haired beauty. Now you return.'

She instantly ceased reading, got up from her chair, and issued commands to her loyal companions. There was work to be done, and preparations to be had. For at last one of her creations was due to return.

'Isis Lupercal' She ran the name through her head on a loop, the name of the first of her gene wrought generals to be found once more. 'A good, worthy name. Even if I cannot be considered your mother in the conventional, true sense of the word, I will still give you a warm welcome worthy of the title.'

***

Isis Lupercal, creation of the Empress. Born on Terra, raised on the gang riddled world of Cthonia. Quickly established there as powerful ganger boss, someone willing to go to any measure to secure the loyalties of her subordinates, and through her efforts created the single greatest inter factional alliance the world had ever seen. An alliance which saw her status raised from one among the billions of Cthonians, to the single most uniquely important person on the planet, even before she was informed of her origins.

Now here she was, walking the halls of the Imperial Palace, gazing at its unrivaled splendor, about to ascent to a far more worthy position. Being given the most comprehensive, yet simultaneously compact, debriefing of her life by an impeccably well dressed, long haired gentleman who carried a burning scepter in his offhand.

'An unconventional fashion statement. But who am I to judge someone capable of pulling it off' she had thought of him when he first led her through the palace, accompanied by a cohort of well armed and lusciously armored warriors who were close to Isis in size.

"...and the lower area of the palace has living quarters assigned to you. Though with all the activities my Empress has planned for you I doubt you'll have the time to actually visit them" he said as they turned a corner, breaking Isis out of her deep thought.

"Yes, I see. This 'mother' of mine must be quite the busy body. i would expect nothing less of the rightful ruler of humanity." Isis said as she took a moment to appreciate the antique lamps which lined the walls of the palace halls, shining like chiliad suns to Isis' youthful eyes.

"Yes, she can be quite...demanding at times." The guide said as they began to walk up some stairs. "It stems from her perfectionism. Still, from what I've read you have quite the decent reputation yourself, despite being so young. The report I was given spoke of a young warlord who reveled in the adoration of eager followers. Someone who made the brutal, short lives on Cthonia more palatable for the average man. Someone so headstrong, confident, and successful that her first words words after hearing of a foreign Empress who surpassed her in beauty, grace, and size was 'Well then, I must lay eyes on this Empress for myself'"

Isis groaned internally as she heard him say that. 'Perhaps I should have held my tongue a bit in the presence of that so called 'Imperial Herald' She thought. 'The Empress is no doubt a figure of great purity and refinement, I doubt I could face her if she knew about my more foolish choice of words'

"Your other words, those I had confirmed thruogh my own agents" the guide continued. "Well those just brought a good humored laugh from her, not an easy feat. 'I must see for myself that beauty, and prove myself its superior. For no other being could possibly surpass my naturally large breasts, my fit and firm ass, or my inhumanly tight pussy.' Oh, but seeing you in person, that just confirms to me you take after her in more ways than one."

Isis blushed as she snaked an arm out of the velvety full body cloak she was wearing, the most reserved and traditionally dignified piece of clothing he had on hand for the occasion. She grabbed her guide's shoulder and he stopped near instantly, waiving to the armored warriors behind them to stand at ease.

"Um, so, I mean, does she...y'know...know everything about me then?" Isis said, practically stammering for the first time in her life, so close to the tangible peer pressure emitted form her mother's nearby presence.

"Including the stuff you said before you knew that she was your mother? Well, let me think..." her guide said, pondering. "The pioneering force that scouted out your initially worthless planet gave a decently comprehensive report. And like I just said, after that I sent some of my own covert agents to gather further details, at your mother's behest of course. So I'm afraid we have quite the full picture of your life's story, good and bad, refined and scandalous"

"Oh" Isis said, head drooping down. "So then, you both must know everything. All of my past behaviors, unfit for the inheritor of a galaxy spanning empire"

"Ha!" her guide said, taking great effort to kill the laughter in his throat, then continued to speak in a warm, fatherly tone. "Truly, I am thankful that your mother listened to my words all those years ago. If she had gone with the growth acceleration...well, certainly only a young lady like yourself could feel so unsure of herself despite all the great things you've already done. Oh, to be young and assumptive again. You no doubt must have gotten your preconceptions of 'high society' from some old history books or legends back on Cthonia."

Her guide turned around to face her, brushing her hair gingerly, locking eyes with her, and giving as warm of a smile as he could muster.

"You can relax, we aren't going to turn you away for being a recklessly lustful teenage girl. Why, that has worked in your favor! The Star Hunter's captain you faced said in his report, and I quote, 'she convinced me of her legendary skills with just a small display of her prowess. Her figure is truly terrifying to behold. Her every movement and piece of clothing shows her off perfectly. The way her breasts are squeezed by that armored bra, that back armor which boldly showed off her bare ass with only a thong keeping her private bits secret. And that well toned musculature, those arms, legs, that perfect chest of hers. She stood taller than all of my battle brothers and sisters, and had no shame when engaging us in diplomacy. I shudder to remember and record the events, by the end of it we all thought we would die. Truly, she is the daughter of our Empress, beloved by all!'"

"I see" Isis said, blushing brightly, as she let go of his arm, and followed him anew as he continued to guide her towards the Empress. "And the Empress thinks my behavior, that of a common gang thug, has been...acceptable?"

"To be honest, we expected far worse" Her guide said as he had them both stop in front of a grand door, guarded by many golden clad warriors. Some were beautiful women with the best curves and firmest flesh Isis had ever seen aside from herself, others, the men, were paragons of chiseled muscular aesthetics, their carefully concealed pelvises bulging in a shameless manner that drew a noticeable stare from Isis. Both sets were the pictures of regal sentries, attending to their stations with the utmost dignity. Despite, as Isis noticed, being so barely clothed as to be essentially naked.

'Not bad' Isis thought as she got slightly damp at the pleasing sight. 'Perhaps we really are more alike than I thought.'

"This is where I leave you" Her guide said, turning back and leaving her at the guarded entrance to the Empress' personal chambers. "Just remember, things are far less complex than they might seem, and you are far greater of a treasure than you might first assume"

Without further delay, three of the scantily covered female guards showed her inside the personal chamber. Isis looked around and noticed how surprisingly humble it all was. It was all nice, yet nothing was unnecessarily lavish, and what was there was all utilitarian. An armor rack, a wardrobe, a full body mirror, a grand bed, all stuff she'd expect to be outdone in terms of lavishness a thousand times over.

'The way those 'space marines' talked about her, I would've thought she'd be a bit more over the top' Isis thought as the custodian guards left her and took positions around the room, while the footsteps of the Empress echoed steadily towards her. With a satisfying hint of dramatic flair the Empress finally entered, flanked by yet another of her female guard, this one a black skinned warrior clad in luscious golden armor.

Isis jaw dropped at the sight of the Empress, her splendor and glow, and understood at a glance why the Imperials spoke of her like a living breathing goddess.

Her long flowing black hair billowed in an unseen wind, along with her fur lined red cape. She wore a breast plate and pauldrons, yet all that covered her arms was a pair of golden gauntlets, and nothing covered her midriff. She had an armored waist piece that didn't dare extend down to her thighs, and nicely accentuated her well toned butt. Her crotch meanwhile was covered by a simple red silk thong. While her legs, from the mid thigh to her feet, were covered by a golden armored pair of stockings, that ended with some glamorous, armored, high heel platform shoes.

'So this is my mother then' Isis thought, drinking in her figure. 'I can see what they were all getting at now. She really does have a good sense for fashion'

"Truly, you are beautiful, moreso than I" said Isis as she bowed before her creator with a well practiced flourish. "Isis Lupercal at your service, my lady"

"Isis, there is no need for such overly formal talk here" The Empress said as she took some slow steps towards her creation. "Not anymore at least. There may have been a time for such behavior, but now with the way things are, intimacy is the only path humanity can take if we are to truly reunify"

The Empress stopped just before Isis, then placed her hands upon her daughter's cheeks. "I have heard much of you Isis, I have great expectations that I hope you will rise to meet. You are truly beautiful, as I knew you'd be. And your mind is already keen despite your youth. Oh, to think I'd find one of you so early, still in the final stage of adolescence no less, how truly joyful this day is! And I assure you, my daughter, it is only the start of the glorious future we are both destined to share with one another!"

Isis felt a comfortable warmth engulf her entire being as her mother gave her platitude after platitude. 'Finally, someone who is like me, truly like me' she thought to herself. 'Finally someone who understands me, who knows my true worth.'

The Empress soon enough let go of her daughter and backed away a few paces, before furrowing her brow as she gazed intently at the velvety cloak Isis was wearing.

"Isis" She asked. "I have already been informed of your 'fashion proclivities'. Why are you wearing such an uncharacteristic garb?"

Isis gulped and smiled a she tried to think up a proper explanation. "Oh, this? Living with gangers I didn't really have all that much in the way of clothes. I'm wearing the best I have. I didn't want to delay our meeting by waiting for a sufficiently skilled tailor is all."

The Empress rolled her eyes as she aimed an unamused glare at her daughter. "Isis" She asked her. "What do you assume being my daughter entails?"

Isis seemed to freeze up as she wracked her brain for the most accurate answers. "Well, I need to be composed. Cool headed. Successful. Refined. Noble. Well behaved. Inspiring. And above all else, a positive example for the citizenry of this Imperium. That is what I think being your daughter entails" She said, smiling as best she could.

"I see. The Empress said, nodding her head in agreement. "All good points. But you also need to be larger than life for them. A myth, a legend, someone to do for them what they themselves could never even dream of accomplishing. Bold and brash, prideful and outgoing. You are the first of my Matriarchs to be found, and until one of your two brother Primarchs show up, you are to serve as the Imperium's foremost example of what it means to be my child."

Isis nodded her head frantically. "Yes, yes I understand mother."

"Good" the Empress replied. "Then let me teach you the last two things my first found daughter should be. You should above all else be special, unique, and second only to me. A shining star that must never, ever, dull or be forgotten. You must always burn bright and lofty in the minds of the citizenry all other things must be secondary."

"Yes, I see. I figured, I knew, but you stressing that just makes it that much more obvious. Fear not mother, I promise you, I will never put anything else before my...I mean, our grand ambitions for humanity." Isis said as the Empress nodded approvingly. "Even if it means surpassing you on some fronts, I will do all that you have asked of me this day"

The Empress smiled slyly. "Oh, I know. I've been reading your mind this whole time, which leads into my last decree to you. Be honest, and shameless, do not curtail your extravagance or desires, not even to me" the Empress finished saying as she yanked an outstretched hand back, telekinetically tearing Isis cloak from her.

"My my, care to explain your choice in clothing?" The Empress said as her eyes drank in every little detail of Isis' unveiled figure. "Lingerie, finely crafted. Black threads with gold highlights. Simple yet distinguished. How fitting for the occasion, oh you truly are a gift my daughter"

"I-I...I swear I...its not what you think" Isis said. "This was-"

"The most regal, conservative outfit you had aside from the cloak. I know" The Empress said. "Your cute little mind is like glass before me Isis, I know everything. I knew everything about you the moment you entered the palace."

Isis felt her body grow even hotter as the Empress approached her anew, standing close enough for Isis' breasts to push against the Empress' sculpted boobplate.

"You, Isis, are among good company here. Do not hold back your inner feelings on my behalf. I've already read you like an open book. I've already seen what it is you've been acting so shy about" The Empress said as one of her hands trailed downwards, brushing against her thigh and butt. "I know about those worries of yours, I know how much you desire having a parent, I know how much you fear being rejected for being so deeply carnal. I know how you think of yourself, how you think of me. Which is why I know I have to to fix that mindset of yours, that quivering ego and unbridled desire that you are so desperately trying to cage"

"I don't follow" Isis said, trying to step back, only for the Empress to wrap an arm around her back, the hand resting on one of her boobs.

"Isis, dear, I've seen those memories of yours" The Empress said as sweat poured down from Isis' brow. "I know how skilled you are, I've seen what you can get up to. I understand your tastes, in clothing, in men and women. I naturally approve of all of them, but I'd like to use your favorite past time to break down those barriers between us. I am your mother, you are my daughter, sooooooo... I think we should play a game to get to know each other better"

"B-but...I mean...well...its just...you know!" Isis blurted out, to which the Empress laughed in good spirits.

"Oh Isis, so shy to share your favorite past time with your own mother. You shouldn't worry your pretty head over such details, just do as I asked, and you will come to understand your place in my grand designs" Th Empress said, before lifting Isis up with telekinesis and throwing her atop the great bed. "Now don't be shy or worried for my sake. I want to see what you can do".

The Empress climbed on her bed and walked over to Isis' prone form, smiling. "What an irresistibly cute teenage body you have" she said. "It will be fun, seeing it in action. Time for the mother-daughter bonding exercise!" She said, snapping her fingers. All at once in a synchronised manner her four custodian guards gathered around the bed, laying their weapons off to the side. Then, they began to strip.

'This is insane!' Isis thought, barely able to process what was happening. 'This cannot possibly be heading where I think it is. Surely...surely this is just some sort of...test. Yes. A test, it must be just a clever test'

"Don't you think this might be a bit extreme?" Isis said to the Empress. "Doing this with so many other people... I may be an attention whore, I may love a good love making session, but I'm certainly not some slut who'll just jump into a six way?"

"Tch, that's exactly why I'm doing this" The Empress said as she pressed down on two red buttons on her waist armor. In a flash her breast plate separated, slipped down the middle, and folded around her back, revealing her breasts to Isis in all their glory. She walked over to her daughter, lifted her head up, and presented her panty clad pussy to Isis.

"You aren't a ganger anymore" The Empress said, seriously. "Now do as I ask. On the battlefield, the enemy won't give you the opportunity to hide behind closed doors before they try to screw you. Now hurry up and make me proud"

Isis felt a pair of hands on her skin as she practically leaped up from her spot on the bed, only stopped by another pair of hands on her shoulders. As she turned around she saw the golden helm of one of the Empress' guards. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the lower pair of hands wander down, and start fondling her butt with caring attention.

" What a malleable bottom your daughter has, my luscious overlady" said a muffled voice from behind Isis. "Oh, I hope we were allowed to start?"

The Empress sighed and nodded her head. " I was hoping you would be more coordinated and patient than this, shield captain, but yes, we should begin." The empress said, as she began to rub her clit. Isis saw the other two custodes begin to fondle the Empress, her chest and buttocks both, to which she let out a deep, satisfied breath.

"Now that we are ready to begin, allow me to explain the rules of this mother daughter bonding session. We will both endure the tender personal affections of my custodian guards until one or the other climaxes. Then, whoever lasts the longest gets to make the loser accept whatever request the winner might have. If you win, I'll grant you your hearts desire, whatever that might be. You could rule the Imperium yourself, make yourself the supreme leader of all my armies straight away, even retire for civilian life if you s desire. But, if I win, well..." The Empress trailed off as she moved away from Isis, before kneeling down and grabbing Isis' tits, giving them an ample squeeze, before releasing.

"Lets just say that I'm a sink or swim type of mother. Now, are these conditions acceptable to you?" The Empress asked her daughter, as Isis though it over in her mind.

'I've never turned down a challenge before' she thought to herself. 'The way those guards look, the way they carry themselves, they look pretty skilled. All the better I guess. Damn it, I couldn't live with myself if I backed down. I am Isis Lupercal, daughter of the Empress. I will prove myself worthy of that title, here and now!'

"Of course i accept" Isis declared. " I will prove to you my dedication, my loyalty. And if not, I resign myself to your tender mercies."

"Very good" The Empress said ecstatically, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to finally have an evening with someone truly worthy to share the bed with me. I'm about to teach you a thing or two Isis, so be sure to pay attention!"

With that the Empress grabbed her panties and effortlessly flung them off. Then, before she had any time to react, grabbed Isis' own black lingerie thong and tenderly pulled it off in turn.

'You have quite the inviting looking snatch." The Empress said, softly panting, as she stood above Isis, vigorously rubbing her own pussy as she gazed at that of her daughter's. "Now then, let us finally start. I've been holding it in for too long and need a bit of relief, and I'm sure you feel the same way!"

With that, the Empress let the two custodian guards behind her start properly pleasuring her body, as one worked her tits as the other attended to her vagina. Meanwhile the shield captain and ebony skinned custodian laid down next to Isis, on both sides of the matriarch, who herself has transitioned from kneeling to laying down on the bed.

'What a marvelous, cutting figure you have. As expected of the personal progeny of our Empress. Your tits are like great castle bastions, your erect nipples grand defensive spires just begging for action!" The shield captain said as she rolled on top of Isis, planting her hands on the matriarch's breasts and beginning to fondle them, making Isis squirm impotently as she felt the ministrations of someone truly skilled for the first time in her life.

"So heavy, yet so light. I must say, feeling these breasts moistens my very loins!" she said, as Isis noticed her bare naked pussy dripping juices down onto Isis's own vagina, which made her shudder as she felt the blazing heat of the shield captain's liquid passion.

"Ignore the ramping of my comrade, lady Isis. Here, let me show you how a true custodian guard uses their mouth." said the black skinned one as she crawled over to Isis's crotch, took a nice handhold by gripping Isis' pillowy yet firm asscheeks. Then, without warning, began to lick and suckle at the matriarch's pussy at a furious pace. Even as Isis's hips rocked wildly, unconsciously trying to tear away from the hungry predator digging so shamelessly into her delectable moist flesh, her chest rocked back and forth as she felt her nipples begin to receive special attention from the now helmet-less shield captain, who was now suckling on one, probing in relentlessly with her firm and slippery tongue, even as she fondled and tweaked on Isis' other tit with her free hand.

'Fuck, they're good' Isis thought. 'But I'm the one whose in charge when I fuck, no ifs, ands, or buts!' Isis thought to herself resolutely. With great force she got back to her knees, barreling the two custodes over. They landed side by side, and before either knew what was going on, Isis had already moved her hands over to the pair's moist, tight pussies. Then without mercy began to thrust three fingers each rapidly in and out of them as quickly as she could manage.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" Screamed the shield captain as her pussy struggled to resist the onslaught.. "You...FUCK! You really are my luscious lady's daughter! mmmmmm! SOOOO, GOOOOD!!!"

On the literal other hand, the dark skinned custodes could only moan as she felt pleasure fill her body, moaning at such a speed and tempo that it almost sounded like purring to Isis. Then without warning she grabbed Isis's head and pulled it down, kissing her deeply, passionately"

'I can feel her moan into my throat even as we kiss' Isis thought. 'cool'

As Isis played with her custodes, she heard her mother have fun with the other two. She listened intently as they licked and kissed her mother's breasts, each one eventually suckling on their own breast. meanwhile she also heard them feel up the Empress' pussy and ass with two sets of hands, the moist squishing sounds were practically deafening.

'Tch, no matter, I'll make these two cum in no time once I press their win buttons' Isis thought to herself as she removed her fingers from the ebony skinned one, and started to gently rub her clit.

"Ah, n-no. Not y-yet. N-not th-there!" she tried to stammer out, but it was too late. Before Isis even knew what was happening a ten in cock suddenly hot out from between the custodian's legs. Pulsating and dribbling precum down its massive girth.

Isis pulled back instantly, backing away from it. She went wide eyed at the sight. It was far larger and more proud than even the most girthy ganger she'd met on Cthonia.

'more _importantly, what is such a nice looking big black cock doing on a scrumptious womanly body?'_ Isis thought, confused _"I mean, can it even dish out hot yummy jizz? What the heck is going on here!?!'  
_

"Don't worry about that' The Empress said between her own set of moans. "Its safe, I just altered some of my favorite companions with exotic genecraft. Now don't be shy, go on, I know you want to sit on it. Feel it fill your pussy to the brim, make it stretch you wider than you thought you could go, and eventually fill you with 'hot yummy jizz'.

"Go ahead, sit on it" The shield captain said, gripping the cock in her hands and pumping it vigorously. "Its a fucking great cock, speaking from experience. Now hurry up before I milk her myself"

Isis didn't really think about what she was doing, she just knew she needed that thing in her. With a single swat of her hand she sent the shield captain's greedy hands flying, and gripped the cock herself with her left hand, fondling one of her own breasts with her right one. Then, without sparing another thought, she dropped herself eagerly onto the ebony custodian's cock, letting the girth and length of the throbbing guardian spear skewer her tight pussy all the way through, burying all ten inches inside of her blissful wetness.

'B-by the Empress, y-your...t-tight!" The custodian squeaked as she squirmed as her giant throbbing cock was strangulated by Isis' tight teenage walls, milking spoonfuls of precum out at a time into her warm and wet pussy.

"Your not so bad yourself" Isis replied. "Now lets see how good you can make me feel"

The Empress watched her daughter with an odd sense of pride as she bounced up and down on the cock with a slow, surgical precision, doing her best to squeeze every last drop of enjoyment out of the experience as it slid deep inside of her, only for her to withdraw her pussy and let out a long, satisfied moan as she pulled her twat up off the cock till only the tip was left in her pussy, before devouring it anew with her eager snatch.

"Good Isis, very good" The Empress said as she took a note from her daughter's technique and began to furiously pleasure the twats of her own pair of custodians, who could do nothing but moan loudly and continue to suckle on her breasts, now more on instinct and reflex than any desire to pleasure their Empress, as their minds went blank from the unrelenting fingers of the mistress of mankind. "Do not hesitate, show no shame. The years to come will see you fornicate with all manner of foes, human and xenos alike. The Imperium is no place for shyness when it comes to being sexy or having a good screw, so rid yourself of it here and now!"

"Yes...mother...I...will....ngh!! Fuck!!!" Isis spoke between moans, and yelped as she began to speed up, ever eager to please her mother.

As she continued to shove her pussy down atop the futa cock of the ebony custodian guard, the shield captain saw an opportunity, and got back up to her feet. Moving in front of Isis, she shoved her fingers into her own neglected snatch, and spread her lips wide.

"My pussy's been feeling a little dry. How about wetting it up?' The shield captain asked of Isis. Without a second's hesitation Isis began to lick the pussy of the shield captain, tasting her sweet juices and savoring the taste with the utmost relish.

"Ah, my utmost gratitude, lady Isis. Now then, how about I repay the favour" The shield captain said as she put her hands atop Isis' shoulders, and without warning pushed down on them as hard as she could. The matriarch felt lightning shoot upwards into her form her crotch as she was pushed down as far as was physically possible onto the futa cock, feeling its tip bump up against the entrance to her womb.

'Some warning would've been nice' Isis thought begrudgingly as she slowly lifted herself off of the cock and began thrusting her pussy erratically onto the cock below her, stirring her insides up and earning a long, purring moan from the ebony futa.

At last Isis felt the cock within her ebb and pulse in a familiar manner, more and more precum leaking out of the cock into her vaginal canals. If her lips weren't digging into the shield captain's pussy she'd have smiled.

'Finally! Yes! Let go! Fill me up!' she thought as she lifted her pussy up and slammed it back down onto the cock at a terrifying tempo, impaling it deep into her again and again and again without fear or hesitation. Even as she did so she swirled her tongue inside the shield captain's twat, mixing it up, before going strait for the clit. Sucking and nibbling on the tiny sensitive button, the shield captain didn't have a chance as her hips lost their strength and her body shuddered in preparation for her own climax.

"I-I-I can't...hold it...C-cumming!!!" the shield captain said as she finally reached climax, her passion juices leaking all over Isis' face. meanwhile her futa compatriot was not far off behind. Without a token resistance she lay back as her cock reached its apex, and began to shoot off inside Isis from a stationary position, even as she continued to slam her pussy down onto it even as she was getting pumped full of goey spunk, her mind clouded with pleasure, only concerned with her own pleasurable crescendo.

'Almost...almost...now!' she thought with relief as she slammed down for a final time, feeling her pussy ripple, tense, and finally release an indescribable build up of pleasurable passion as it finished drinking up the futa cum. She lost feeling in her legs and slumped over onto the custodian, the cock deflating and sliding out of her satisfied vagina, still quivering with pleasurable release.

"Well well well, it looks like you had fun, my slutty little daughter" The Empress said, eyeing her daughter's practically nude form eagerly, envisioning all the pleasurable acts that they were about to perform together... "Tuckered out little thing, resting so adorably. But don't get comfortable yet, because we haven't even begun this little game of ours..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. This chapter would have been out alot earlier, but it underwent significant rewrites till it got into this state, which I am mostly satisfied with So if there are any bits that seem a bit vague or out of place, then that's why.
> 
> If you see any flaws in the chapter, or have any critical feedback be it in my writing style or the smut content found within, then give me your critical feedback so I can adjust and tune it all for the most overall enjoyable reading experience that I can gift to you, my readers.
> 
> (Note: real life's been a bit of a chore yet again, going to have to delay the next chapter yet again. Hope you can bear with the wait for a little longer)


	15. Why I disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explain where I've been and the future of this series

My device broke. Which caused a cascading domino effect due to he time I wasn't able to write stuff. Then other stuff happened. That is the simple answer. Throw in the usual end of the year nonsense, family events, wrapping up work in preparation for my final university semester, sending out my own personal, professionally written stories out to editors in the hopes of getting published, and then the new year and my new semester taking my attention. Lots of stuff happened for me all at once, and I couldn't make the time to even think about logging back on here.

Then there was the fact that I basically said I would be back soon...and I wasn't. I'm the sort who places value in their words, so to end up being an (unintentional) liar embarrassed me tot he point where it actually took months to work up the courage to write this post.

That said, I feel like the goal of one chapter a week also just made me crash due to he extra burden it put on my schedule. I suffered some burnout, and just couldn't keep up.

So, what does this mean for the future?

Simple, one chapter every two weeks from here on out, with more or less depending on hoe much free time I get ( keep in mind that there are a lot of things that my free time might be spent on, my life isn't exclusively this fsnfic, even if I wished it were)

Next chapter, assuming I don't get mugged, hospitalized, driven insance or kidnapped, should be out next week. Might be tempting fate, might release it a little bit early, who knows, you'll see when it happens.

I would suggest some sort of easy to do, author interaction special to make up for it, buuuuuuut I always offer to do that stuff in my comment sections, so it'd be redundant.

Love you all, my dear readers. Tldr sorry for going out to buy scratches and smokes ans almost not coming back to continue to regale you with tales of 30k-but-lewd. Rest assured, I'm not gone. And I plan on continuing to release chapters for your reading pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect new chapters to come soon. Though they come quicker if any of you reading this are vocal about wanting them.


End file.
